Los Secretos Del Grupo Shin Hwa
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Joon Pyo recuerda a Jan Di, la confianza entre ellos es ejemplar. Pero la familia del grupo Shin Hwa a cometido errores que Joon Pyo desconoce. Su hermana mayor, Joon Hui le contará un secreto a él y a Jan Di que no será para salvar las empresas, sino para salvar a una persona: Una hermana menor de 15 años, Goo Min Sun...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

_Un niño de 7 años, estaba escondido debajo de un escritorio. Temblaba con fuerza. No quería ver a su madre ni a su padre, quienes lo estaban buscando en ese instante. Sintió la puerta abrirse y se abrazó las rodillas, encogiéndose con fuerza para evitar a que lo viesen. El lugar era bastante oscuro. La persona que había entrado no era su madre, ni mucho menos su padre._

_Era uno de los trabajadores de su madre, quien se acercó a un armario y lo abrió delicadamente. El niño no logró divisar muy bien qué estaba sacando el hombre, ya que estaba de espaldas. Este último al voltearse, dejó ver un bulto cubierto con una manta en los brazos del hombre. Vio el "objeto "indescifrable removerse entre la manta._

_— Sshhh, tranquila Min Sun… tranquila.- Le calló el hombre._

_— ¿Min Sun?- Murmuró el niño confundido._

_El niño comprendió que se trataba de una niña, puesto que se escuchó un llanto infantil femenino. El hombre, estando molesto, le gritó a que se callara. La niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte y entre sollozos decía:_

_— ¿Por qué… Mi mami… Me hace… esto?- Logró decir con dificultad._

_El hombre se la llevó del lugar, dejando al joven Goo Joon Pyo interesado por la situación. Silenciosamente se levantó y siguió al hombre lo más callado posible. "Min Sun" no paraba de llorar y preguntar lo mismo. El niño creía que la niña tení años, porque le costaba bastante hablar. Veía cierta similitud en el rostro de la niña con su hermana Joon Hui y su madre, pero luego creyó que era su imaginación. Siguió al hombre y vio que dejó a la niña abrochada al cinturón del vehículo al que se habían acercado. Min Sun tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, luego dirigió su vista a los ojos de él. Él, un niño demasiado arrogante para su edad y ella, una niña asustada del mundo. Los ojos mieles de la niña volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, suplicando ayuda. El pequeño Goo Joon Pyo iba a acceder, pero el hombre se subió al carro y se fue._

Cierto joven de 18 años despertó repentinamente por tal sueño. Respiró con dificultad, al regularizar su respiración, soltó un suspiro de alivio. ¿Fue un sueño? ¿O un recuerdo? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Se levantó de su cama y vio su reloj. Eran las 03:21 am. Pasó por los oscuros pasillos de su mansión y salió a la entrada para ver la fuente de agua que corría como siempre.

— ¿Joon Pyo?- Escuchó tras sus espaldas. Él se volteó.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

— ¿Qué me dices de ti?- Preguntó divertido. Su hermana le sonrió. Joon Pyo dirigió nuevamente su vista a la fuente.- Dime, Joon Hui… ¿Conocimos a una niña hace como… diez años?

Su hermana agradeció mentalmente que su hermano menor estuviese de espaldas, puesto que su expresión se deformó en una mueca de pánico.

— … ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Hace unas semanas… Después de recordar a Jan Di… Comencé a soñar cosas de la infancia. Veía a una niña de cuatro años llorando siendo cargada por uno de los hombres de mamá… Luego… No recuerdo lo demás.

— … Creo que estás cansado, que yo recuerde no vi a ninguna niña en ese tiempo. Será mejor que vayas a descansar…

Joon Pyo solo asintió con la cabeza y entró nuevamente a la mansión. Joon Hui se quedó allí parada, presa del pánico.

Sabía lo que "eso" significaba. Él estaba comenzando a recordar. Tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

— Si le afectó bastante lo de papá… ¿Cómo reaccionará ante esto?- Murmuró para sí misma.- ¿Y si mamá lo descubre?

Fuese lo que fuese… Esto apenas comenzaba.


	2. A millones de Kilómetros

**Hola a todos! :D Les digo enseguida: A los pocos que me comentaron igual lo agradezco :D Pero les advierto una cosa: Me demoraré un poco en subir los capítulos, tengo dos proyectos por hacer, este y otro de un anime :3 Ténganme paciencia. Ok las instrucciones por si acaso no entienden:**

**Este capítulo narrará principalmente la vida de los cuatro personajes principales de mi historia: Goo Joon Pyo, Geum Jan Di (no me pertenecen), Goo Min Sun y Akashiya Haruto (Son míos)**

**ACLARACIONES:**

* Abcdefg…* **Narración.**

*— Abcdefg…* **Habla un personaje.**

*— "_Abcdefg…"_* **Pensamiento de un personaje**

* _Abcdefg…*_ **Es un tipo de recuerdo, flashback, racconto, voz desconocida… qué se yo :3**

* **Abcdefg…*** **Les hablo yo :B Eso xD Disfruten este cap.**

**ADVERTENCIA: EN CUÁNTO A LAS SITUACIONES CON MIN SUN… LAS SITUACIONES SON BASTANTE VIOLENTAS.**

Capítulo 1: _"A millones de kilómetros"._

Despertó repentinamente. Se sentó en la cama y trató de regularizar los latidos de su corazón. Dos meses. Ha tenido esos sueños durante dos meses. Aquello le torturaba, no sabía por qué. Quería recordar, o convencerse de que era un sueño, lo que sea. Pero aquel sueño se repetía sin parar. Se levantó y vio su reloj. 5:06 am. Era muy temprano, pero no quería seguir durmiendo. Recordó que a esa hora su novia estaba trabajando.

— Esa lavandera…— Murmuró con una sonrisa.

Se baño y se vistió. Las temperaturas de Corea comenzaban a descender, así que se abrigó. Se subió a su deportivo y condujo a un vecindario muy peculiar. Se bajó del auto y fijó su vista en cierta castaña de cabellos lisos. Últimamente sus hebras comenzaban a crecer con más velocidad, ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Estaba bajándose de su bicicleta.

— ¿No te queda otro cartón de leche para tu novio?— Habló para sorprenderla. La chica dio un respingo por la sorpresa y se volteó a verle.

— Goo Joon Pyo…— Dijo sorprendida. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No pude dormir, por eso me levanté temprano. También quería verte, ¿tienes un problema con eso?— Alzó una ceja. Geum Jan Di hizo una mueca.

— No, pero siempre vienes cuando estoy ocupada, ¿sabes?— Le extendió el cartón de leche.

— Lo que pasa es que nunca dejas de estar ocupada, trabajas en la mañana, en la tarde en el restaurante con tu amiga y en las noches eres voluntaria en la clínica del abuelo de Ji Hoo. — Dijo un poco triste. — Detesto cuando no podemos vernos.

Geum Jan Di se enterneció por lo que dijo su novio, pero lo disimuló borrando su mueca. Miró el suelo claramente avergonzada.

— Sabes que tenemos poco dinero…— Trató de explicarse.

— No me vengas con el mismo chiste. Ji Hoo te pagó todas las deudas. Yo quería hacerlo, pero dejaste que él lo hiciera. — Frunció el ceño. — Ya no tienes por qué trabajar tanto.

— Pues eso es verdad, pero te dije que si querías que esto funcionara, te pedí que solo observaras.

— Geum Jan Di.- Le llamó en tono serio. La aludida le miró sorprendida por su forma de hablarle. — Dime, ¿tus hobbies son principalmente preocupar a la gente?

— ¿Qué?

— Contéstame. Te esfuerzas demasiado por los demás…-

— Goo Joon Pyo. — Le interrumpió tapándole la boca. — Soy Geum Jan Di, ¿recuerdas? Soy una chica independiente. Hago esto por mí, también quiero saber… A qué grado puedo dar lo mejor de mí…

— Eso ya lo has demostrado lo suficiente. — Le quitó la mano de encima. — Salvaste a un suicida, nos conociste a nosotros, los F4, que te hicieron la vida un infierno, en especial yo. — Sus ojos denotaron culpa. — Soportaste cada cosa en el Instituto Shin Hwa, Tuviste que sufrir por Ji Hoo y luego por mi, tuviste que soportar a mi madre y… Tuviste que dejar tu sueño… Por salvarme…

Geum Jan Di abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eso no lo había considerado, pero sobre todo había olvidado por completo el no volver a nadar jamás. Le había dolido los resultados del médico, pero eso ya era pasado. Pero por lo que veía, el chico de cabellos rizados aun no lo superaba. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo que frecuentaba, pero lo hizo. Poso ambas manos en las mejillas de su novio y le obligó a mirarla.

— Goo Joon Pyo… — Le llamó con voz suave. — Aquello es pasado. Quizás nadar no estaba hecho para mí…-

— Claro que sí, siempre nadabas con altivez y alegría…

— Pero ahora soy aun más feliz… Porque descubrí el mundo de querer salvar vidas y ayudar a la gente. Si hago esto es porque quiero conseguir una propia vida antes de querer compartirla contigo porque quiero decirme a mi misma "Lo logré".

El muchacho estaba atónito. ¿Había escuchado bien? _"… Antes de querer compartirla contigo…"_ Quería compartir su vida con él, a su lado, el resto de sus días, quizás. No estaba loco, le había oído, pero no le pidió que lo repitiera, porque si lo hacía, su novia lo negaría hecha una furia estando muy avergonzada. Sin decir nada, la envolvió en sus brazos.

— Oye, ¿qué te pasa? — Le escuchó decir claramente sorprendida. — ¿Te duele algo o qué?

Goo Joon Pyo solo sonrió.

— Es cierto… — Murmuró.

— ¿Qué?

— Pasamos por cosas bastante difíciles… Creer que tu padre murió, contraer matrimonio sin tu consentimiento, perder los recuerdos de la persona que más amas en este mundo… — La abrazó más fuerte. — Pero todo ocurrió por algo, ¿no?

La chica no dijo nada. Lentamente correspondió el abrazo y también sonrió. Finalmente estaban juntos. Nada podría separarlos.

— Geum Jan Di… — La llamó en un murmuro.

— ¿Mm?

Goo Joon Pyo se separó de ella y la agarró por los hombros, obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Quiero que me prometas algo. — Le pidió.

— Depende de lo que sea. — Alzó una ceja.

—… Déjame protegerte. También… Prométeme que esta vez… De verdad no huirás de mí…

Un largo e incómodo silencio se formó en ambos. Geum Jan Di lo observaba expectante y Goo Joon Pyo la miraba con insistencia.

—… Dejaré que me protejas si también me dejas cuidar de ti. — Habló al fin.

—… ¿Qué? — Preguntó confundido.

— Prometo de verdad que no volveré a huir de ti, pero prometeré dejar que me protejas si tú me dejas protegerte. Cuidando del otro, por así decir.

— ¿Bromeas? — Parpadeó varias veces confundido. Geum Jan Di le veía muy segura de sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza. — Bien. Si de esa forma puedo protegerte y tú a mí, estoy conforme.

Geum Jan Di sonrió satisfecha. Fijó su vista en su reloj de muñeca y dio un respingo.

— ¡Oh, no! Llegaré tarde al instituto. — Salió corriendo. — ¡GOO JOON PYO, NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS! — Gritó agitando la mano derecha.

Su novio se quedó ahí parado soltando una carcajada. Su muchacha era muy descuidada. Pero así era y así la amaba. Hoy comenzaba un nuevo día.

El día transcurrió normal. Goo Joon Pyo se encontraba en su mansión esperando a que le visitara su novia. Geum Jan Di solo iba las veces que su madre salía del país, puesto que esta última aún no aceptaba aquella relación.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y Geum Jan Di aún no llegaba. Comenzó a pasear por los pasillos de su mansión cuando frenó de repente al oír una voz en su cabeza y su vista nublarse.

_El grito de una niña se escuchó. El pequeño Goo Joon Pyo salió corriendo tras el auto que había arrancado cuando este se detuvo de golpe. El hombre salió rápidamente de allí._

— _¡¿Quién anda ahí?!— Gritó. El niño se tapó la boca ocultándose en la fuente de agua._

_Un hombre desconocido para él apareció tras las sombras. Era alto y de ojos mieles. Su expresión estaba llena de frialdad y determinación._

— _Tú…_

—_Dame a Min Sun. — Le ordenó. — Kang no tiene por qué tenerla. Ella no es más que una…_

— _¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó el hombre que sacó un arma de fuego._

_La niña en el auto se quito el cinturón a toda velocidad, pero por su torpeza se demoró bastante. Salió del auto y antes de llegar se escucharon unos disparos._

_Goo Joon Pyo contuvo un grito de horror, que fue remplazado por unos balazos y un grito femenino por parte de Min Sun. Ambos niños habían visto como el hombre que trabajaba para la madre de Goo Joon Pyo le había disparado más de dos veces al misterioso hombre, cayendo muerto. Había un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Min Sun gritaba sin parar llorando amargamente después de llegar al cadáver y abrazarlo con fuerza. Goo Joon Pyo temblaba con fuerza. Estaba en shock. Aquello que pasaba era real, completamente real._

_Reaccionó al ver como el hombre agarraba la niña con fuerza y la calló con un golpe en la nuca. Luego se volteó a verlo a él con sorpresa._

— _Joven Joon Pyo…— Murmuró sorprendido al verlo ahí._

_Al niño le invadió el pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Lo mataría? ¿Lo secuestraría o algo parecido como hizo con esa niña? Salió corriendo de allí sin tener intenciones de averiguarlo, pero sintió fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro._

El joven se agarró la cabeza con una mano y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido. Escuchaba unas voces que lo llamaban pero no lograba distinguir quiénes eran. El dolor se intensificó que logró arrancar un grito de dolor por parte de Goo Joon Pyo. Le resultaba doloroso, frustrante recordar algo tan importante. ¿Pero qué era? Faltaban detalles.

— ¡Joon Pyo! ¡Joon Pyo! ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Oye, Joon Pyo! ¿Qué te pasa?— Lograba oír en murmullos.

— ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!— Esta vez escuchó una voz femenina claramente familiar. — ¡Goo Joon Pyo!

Se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Al abrirlos notó que unas sombras lo rodeaban y una figura en frente de él estaba arrodillada como él, mirándole con insistencia y preocupación. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los llorosos ojos de su novia, Geum Jan Di.

— Geum Jan Di…— Murmuró con la voz cansada y la abrazó con fuerza. La chica se sorprendió por tal acción. Notaba como el joven temblaba. Estaba aterrado, lo sabía. ¿Pero de qué?

— Goo Joon Pyo…— Le llamó, pero su novio no le contestó. — ¿Goo Joon Pyo?— Notó que el chico enterró su cabeza pesadamente sobre su hombro. Se había desmayado. — ¡Dios mío! ¡Ji Hoo Sunbae! ¡Llama a su hermana, por favor!— Le pidió al chico que se encontraba parado detrás de ella. — ¡Goo Joon Pyo, despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

**Fuera de Asia, en Norte América, Estados Unidos - 26 de Octubre, 11:43 pm**

Cierta muchacha de cabellos oscuros, largos, lisos y ojos mieles de tez clara caminaba rápidamente por las frías calles de Forks. Vestía unos jeans negros, botas negras y una blusa con tirantes negra. Llevaba una cadena en su cuello con un dige en forma de "G". Entró a un callejón muy conocido por ella. Al introducirse lo suficiente, posó la palma de su delicada mano en un punto de la pared.

— _Clave y nombres secundario y primario._ — Escuchó la grabadora.

— Clave: OSGSH; Nombre secundario: Grable Megan Samara; Nombre primario… Goo Min Sun. — Pronunció lentamente.

Una puerta secreta se abrió en frente de ella. Unas escaleras hacia abajo aparecieron. La joven las miró un momento y comenzó a descender mientras la puerta volvía a cerrarse. Estuvo mucho tiempo bajando las escaleras hasta que se topó con otro grabador de voz y una pantalla digital.

— _Clave, nombres y edad._

— OSGSH, Grable Megan Samara y Goo Min Sun.

La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a una gran organización trabajando y unos cuatro hombres en el centro. Tres de ellos eran adultos jóvenes, mientras que el otro parecía tener la misma edad de la muchacha.

— Eres la nueva, ¿cierto?

— Sí. — Contestó simple. Alzó una ceja mirando al más joven del grupo. — Así que no bromeabas en cuanto a esto, Harry. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

— Akashiya Haruto. Mi madre es coreana, pero sus padres eran japoneses y decidieron ponerme así. — Contestó este, que vestía también de negro. Su cabello era negro, ojos castaños y tez un poco morena.

— Al igual que yo, tu padre también es norteamericano, ¿verdad?

— Era. — Aclaró con una cruel mirada. — Murió cuando… Estuvo a punto de arruinar los planes de _ella_.

— Perdón. — Bajó la mirada la muchacha. — Esto es mi culpa, tú me ocultaste con tu padre estos años y los puse en peligro.

Harry/Haruto se acercó a ella con una triste sonrisa y posó su mano en el mentón de la chica, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Min Sun…— La llamó por su nombre real. — Sabes muy bien que ahora que no tengo familia, tú eres lo más importante para mí. Eres lo único que me queda. No quiero perderte.

La muchacha no mostraba expresión alguna, pero sus orbes mieles delataban su angustia. Ella no expresaba sus emociones con libertad, nunca pudo ni lo haría por el momento.

— Goo Min Sun. — La llamó uno de los hombres, rompiendo el momento entre ambos jóvenes. Este hombre tenía los ojos azules y cabello castaño. Su tarjeta de identificación decía _"Jack Lewis"_.

— ¿Sí?— Se dirigió a él.

— Haruto es el único que sabe tu secreto, ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Porque todos aquellos que estén en contra de la presidenta de ese grupo… Tiene que formar parte de la Organización Secreta contra el Grupo Shin Hwa.

— Pero hay un problema, Señor. — Interviene otro de cabello claro y ojos castaños. — El hijo de la presidenta está a punto de heredar oficialmente el Grupo Shin Hwa.

— ¿El hijo?— Repitieron sorprendidos los más jóvenes.

— Así es. ¿Por qué?

Min Sun se mordió el labio, denotando angustia. En cambio Haruto solo miró a la muchacha.

— Esa mujer no dejará que su hijo herede… Aún. — Contestó Haruto. Min Sun lo miró confundida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque está consciente de tres cosas: Uno, sabe de la OSGSH. — Miró a todos, quienes mostraron gran sorpresa. — Dos, necesita atraparnos y matarnos a todos para que las estafas ni los asesinatos sean revelados, ya que tenemos pruebas. No suficientes, pero tenemos. Y tres… La más importante, necesita deshacerse de alguien de nosotros. Y esa es Min Sun. — Miró a la muchacha, quien mostraba rencor por la mujer mencionada.

— ¿Min Sun? ¿Por qué?

—… Necesita eliminarme principalmente a mí, porque tengo el dige de la familia…— Lo mostró. —… Y también soy tanto su hija… Como hermana menor de sus dos hijos…

— ¡¿CÓMO?!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Asia, Corea del Sur, 28 de Octubre, 02:02 pm.**

Goo Joon Pyo comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Le ardían bastante. Sintió una mano posada en la suya. Fijó su vista en cierta muchachita de cabellos castaños durmiendo sentada al lado de su cama tomando su mano. No recordaba qué había pasado cuando todos los recuerdos lo atacaron de un solo golpe. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, despertando a la chica.

— Goo Joon Pyo. — Murmuró sorprendida. El aludido la miró.

— Geum Jan Di… ¿Qué…?

No logró terminar la frase. Calló al ver a su novia llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y arrojarse a él, abrazándolo con angustia. Eso lo dejó descolocado. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Era su culpa?

— T-Tranquila…— La alejó de él y la obligó a mirarle. Su muchacha seguía llorando. — ¿Por qué lloras?

Geum Jan Di se enfureció por la pregunta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios me preguntas por qué lloro?! ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!— Le golpeó el pecho con los puños. — ¡¿Quieres que me ría…?! ¿… Cuándo tú te desmayaste ayer?— Lo último lo dijo con la voz quebrada y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Pestañeó sorprendido. ¿De verdad se había desmayado? Recordó lo alucinado, el dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas de su novia. La miró culpable.

— Yo… Lo siento… Perdón, yo… No lo recordaba. Lamento preocuparte. Es inusual oír una preocupación viniendo de tu boca.

Geum Jan Di subió la vista sorprendida.

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro que sí. Muestras preocupación en todos, excepto en mí. Bueno, quizás sí, pero no abiertamente, cosa que quizá me hace dudar que te preocupes por mí…

Y no mentía. De verdad sentía que le interesaba muy poco a su novia. Podía creerse un egocéntrico por su familia y riquezas, pero cuando se trataba de Geum Jan Di, se sentía como un miserable cuando peleaban o cuando demostraba poco interés en él.

— Bien… Acepta mi disculpa. — Le ofreció una manzana. Goo Joon Pyo soltó una carcajada. — De ahora en adelante lo demostraré. Es que me da un poco de vergüenza mostrarme como soy con todos.

— ¿Y por qué conmigo en diferente? — Hizo un puchero. — A mí me encantas tal y como eres.

Su novia lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas así de simple cuando para ella era un caos decirlo? Soltó un suspiro.

— Yo no aceptaré tu disculpa si no vas al hospital a ver qué te sucede. — Hizo una mueca.

— ¡Eso no! No dejaré que otra idiota se disfrace de ti con una máscara de supuesta memoria perdida.

— No recordemos eso, Joon Pyo.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo. Esa loca se hacía llamar tu amiga cuando trató de meterse conmigo y tú no hacías nada…-

— Me tratabas horrible y ella se aprovechaba de la situación, ¿vale? No tenía más opción.

— Pero si arrojarte a la piscina cuando no sabes nada, ¿cierto?— La miró furioso.

— Yo… Lo hice por…

— ¿Por mí? ¡Demonios, Jan Di!— Se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda. Escuchó a su novia hacer lo mismo, solo que avanzó hacia él. Decidió calmar su tono de voz y ser sincero. — No tienes idea de lo miserable que me sentí en ese entonces… Cuando te dejaste caer, me sentí a morir.

— Goo Joon Pyo…— Le trató de llamar.

— No me molesta que sigamos juntos… Pero aun me atormenta. Es verdad, te trataba como una basura. Te pedí perdón cuando te recordé, pero aun sentía tu dolor corriendo en tu interior…

— ¡Goo Joon Pyo!— Le gritó en tono de regaño. Se colocó en frente de él y le pellizcó la mejilla. — Óyeme muy bien. Lo hecho, HECHO ESTÁ. Nada cambiará. Ya te dije que todo pasa por algo. Quizás habrás más dificultades. No tuvimos suficiente confianza en el otro, o al menos eso pienso yo. Deja de pensar en eso, porque últimamente siento que estás demasiado tenso…

—… No solo por eso. — Bajó la cabeza para mirarla mejor. — De hecho, esto otro es lo que más me ha afectado estos días.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó confundida. Su novio apartó la mirada de ella, cosa que hizo que la muchacha posara ambas manos en el rostro de él obligándole a mirarla. — Goo Joon Pyo… Yo entenderé si no deseas decírmelo en este momento, pero… ¿Confías en mí?

Goo Joon Pyo se tornó serio, clavando más su mirada en Geum Jan Di.

**Norte América, 27 de Octubre en Estados Unidos, Forks, 02:42 pm.**

Salió corriendo del laboratorio de su secundaria. Tenía el brazo derecho con una quemadura. Le habían bañado e brazo con un químico que habían hecho. Le ardía y dolía. Buscó a Harry para pedirle ayuda, pero sintió un golpe en su espalda y cayó al suelo, soltando un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas, Megan?— Apareció una chica rubia vestida con una minifalda azul y una blusa con tirantes color rosa. — Aún no acabamos contigo.

— Mira, Rose…— Se paró nuevamente y la encaró. — No estoy de humor para tus estupideces. ¿Por qué no vas a revolcarte con el maestro en vez de molestarme?

Un gran desconcierto y temor se formó en los pasillos. Megan era bastante insolente. Era la "gótica insolente" del lugar, nadie quería sacarla de su cabal, a excepción de Rose y su novio Nick, los chicos más populares de la secundaria. Rose levantó el brazo con intención de abofetearle, pero Megan la agarró de la muñeca antes de lo previsto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas golpearme? ¿Qué acaso no usas las uñas, zorrita?— Sonrió con crueldad.

— ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE…!

— Sí, ya sé. Soy hija de una miserable. ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y antes de voltearse, sintió un brazo rodeando su cuello, quitándole aire.

— ¿Por qué molestas a mi novia, puta?

— ¿Le hablas a Rose?— Se burló. Sintió más presión en su garganta.

— Ahora verás. — La liberó y la volteó rápidamente, estrellando su puño en el rostro de la muchacha, quien cayó al suelo. El público soltó una carcajada de burla ante ella.

Megan no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Se abalanzó sobre él y pateó su entrepierna. Los chicos volvieron a callar al ver a Nick caer arrodillado, quejándose de dolor.

— ¡MALDITA ZORRA!

— Deja de maldecir a tu novia, Nick. — Contestó Megan, ignorando el insulto. Se limpió la sangre de su labio y agarró sus cosas. Se marchó de allí.

Estuvo escondida el resto de lo que quedaba de clases. Cuando creyó que no había nadie, salió de su escondite y bajó las escaleras. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió algo afilado y frío en su cuello. Megan comenzó a temblar. Era una navaja.

— Eres una fiera. — Escuchó el susurro de Nick en su oído. — Dime, preciosa. ¿Cómo serás en la cama?

— ¡ERES UN…!— Se volteó colérica, quitando la navaja de su cuello.

Pero luego fue acorralada bruscamente en la pared, sintiendo nuevamente la navaja en su cuello. Iba a forcejear, pero sintió a Nick presionar el cuerpo con el suyo y comenzó a temblar más. ¿Qué quería hacerle?

— Pareces asustada, querida Megan…

— Sigue soñando, miserable.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas entonces?

— Porque tu presencia y cercanía me repugnan…

— ¿De verdad? — Su voz sonó ronca. Megan apartó la mirada de él. Gran error, ya que sintió una lamida en su cuello.

— ¡DEMONIOS, SUÉLTAME!— Gritó con la voz quebrada. Estaba aterrada. No quería que le hicieran esto. Su vida siempre fue injusta. ¿Por qué se lo ponían más difícil?— Por favor, suéltame…— Suplicó. Era la primera vez que se rebajaba en público, o más bien, frente a alguien, a excepción de Harry.

— ¿Muy asustada?— Sintió que me desabrochaban el primer botón de su blusa negra.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡HARRY!— Forcejeó mientras gritaba.

— ¡NADIE TE OIRÁ, PERRA! ¡INCLUSO SI HAY ALGUIEN, NADIE TE RESCATARÁ!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la mano de su enemigo en un sector privado para ella. La tocaba con fuerza, con intención de lastimarle. Soltó un grito. Al creer que todo estaba perdido, escuchó algo quebrarse y abrió los ojos. Vio a Nick en el suelo con sangre en la cabeza. Subió nuevamente la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo, quien tenía en su mano un jarrón quebrado.

— Haruto…— Lo llamó por su verdadero nombre.

— Tranquila, está vivo. — Tragó saliva. Se sentía impotente ver a la persona más importante de su vida así. Tenía la blusa descosida por los forcejeos, tenía un hilo de sangre en el cuello y el labio hinchado por el golpe de Nick. Sin más, la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó del allí.

Ambos vivían juntos en un departamento. Se respetaban el uno con el otro. Cuando depositó a la chica en la cama se sentó a su lado. De su bolso, sacó un botiquín. Cuando quiso limpiar la sangre de su cuello, ella apartó su mano.

— Estoy bien, Haruto. No necesitas…

— Min Sun…— La llamó suavemente, pero de forma severa. — ¿Acaso pregunté si te encontrabas bien?

— No, pero…

— Entonces aprovecharé de hacerlo ahora. ¿Lo estás?

— S-Sí…

— ¿Lo estás?

Min Sun sintió una lágrima caer de sus ojos. Tenía su vista clavada en el suelo. Odiaba llorar. Escuchó a Haruto dejar el botiquín a un lado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Min Sun dejó las lágrimas caer libremente sobre el pecho de Haruto. Lloraba con fuerza. Pocas veces lo hacía, porque no era necesario…

**Asia, Corea del Sur, 28 de Octubre, 08:19 pm.**

Geum Jan Di se estaba cambiando de ropa para ir a la clínica del abuelo de Ji Hoo, pero se detuvo recordando la conversación que tuvo con Goo Joon Pyo.

— _¿Confías en mí?_

_Goo Joon Pyo se tornó serio, clavando más su mirada en Geum Jan Di. Se acercó lentamente a ella y posó su frente en la de ella. Cerró los ojos._

— _Claro que confío en ti… Verás… Sabes muy bien que nunca tuve buenas relaciones con mi madre. Y después de lo que hizo con mi padre… Fue duro. Con la única persona de mi familia con la que contaba para todo era con mi hermana, pero ella viaja mucho, pocas veces está aquí conmigo… Por eso… Yo quiero una familia que esté a mi lado. — Se aleja un poco de Geum Jan Di y la miró a los ojos. — Es por eso que quiero una familia contigo, Jan Di…_

_Su novia se le quedó mirando sorprendida. Nunca imaginó semejantes palabras de su novio._

En resumen, sabía que Goo Joon Pyo necesitaba a alguien de su familia para reconfortarle de vez en cuando. Ella lo hacía, pero tenía que respetar sus ideas. Él necesitaba cariño, carecía mucho de ello…

Dos hermanos a millones de kilómetros. Ambos con falta de cariño que, tarde o temprano, se verían las caras.


	3. Cruel Verdad

Capítulo 2: _"Cruel verdad"_

La graduación de Geum Jan Di se acercaba. Los F4 tenían una sorpresa para ella, la querían demasiado, en especial Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo.

Goo Joon Pyo y Geum Jan Di se encontraban en la mansión del primer mencionado caminando por los pasillos que parecían ser de un museo. Tenían varias pinturas reconocidas en las paredes. Geum Jan Di se detuvo en una desconocida para ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó su novio al verla detenerse.

— ¿Es un cuadro o una fotografía?— Señaló el cuadro.

Goo Joon Pyo fijó vista en el cuadro. Era un collar con un dige en forma de "G" hecho con diamantes.

— Es un cuadro. Lo pintaron para recordarlo. Había una fotografía, pero pintado se veía mejor.

— Es un collar…

— Eso está más que claro. — Pausó. — Era de la familia.

— ¿Era? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Qué le pasó?— Preguntó curiosa.

— Hace 12 años aproximadamente desapareció.

— ¿Por qué?

—… No lo sé…— Bajó la cabeza pensativo. — Mi madre debe saber, ¿por qué no le preguntas?— Agregó ironía en su pregunta. Geum Jan Di lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Espera, iré al baño.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda a su novio y desapareció entre los pasillos. Se sintió estúpida al olvidar lo grande que era la mansión de Goo Joon Pyo. Se había perdido. Tras cruzarse con una docena de puertas terminó en una en especial. Era la habitación secreta donde el padre de su novio estaba escondido. Se acercó lentamente al señor postrado en la cama.

— Cuánto tiempo sin verle. — Se inclinó suavemente. El hombre seguía sin reaccionar. — Por lo que veo, sigue sin despertar…

— Si mi madre te ve aquí, te mataría, ¿sabes?— La asustó su novio. Geum Jan Di dio un respingo.

— ¡No me asustes así!... Dime… ¿Cómo reaccionaste al enterarte, eh?— Preguntó refiriéndose a cierto hombre que seguía en un sueño profundo.

—… Nada bien. Al pensar que era hijo de ese tipo de persona, me hizo creer que por eso me habías dejado. Que odiabas a mi familia por lo cruel que era. Por eso había dejado las esperanzas de hacerte feliz por los suelos.

Geum Jan Di se volteó a ver a su novio.

— No seas tontito. Tú sabes muy bien por qué me fui. Si hubiese sido por tu familia, me hubiera ido desde un principio antes de que comenzáramos a estar juntos.

— En eso tienes razón.

Permanecieron en silencio tratando de apartar los malos recuerdos. Había una gran tensión en el ambiente.

— ¿Y eso?— Geum Jan Di se acercó a un armario.

— ¿Desde cuándo está eso aquí?

— No entiendo para qué me preguntas a mí si yo no vivo aquí. — Alzó una ceja.

— Ajá. Pero…-

Un recuerdo se hizo presente en su cabeza._ Él a los siete años, escondido bajo un escritorio. Un hombre entrando al lugar. Estaba oscuro. Abrió un armario, sacó a una niña de él…_

Goo Joon Pyo se apoyó inconscientemente del hombro de Geum Jan Di, evitando el dolor de su cabeza. Quería saber más. ¿Qué había pasado ese día? ¿Quién era ella?

— ¿Goo Joon Pyo?

—… Estoy bien.

— Deja de mentir. Te dije que vayamos a un hospital. Te prometo que solo serán exámenes y ya, por favor. — Le pidió.

El dolor en su cabeza se intensificó. Solo asintió con la cabeza. Vio que su novia sacaba su celular y marcaba a alguien.

— ¿Ji Hoo Sunbae? Sí. Goo Joon Pyo se siente mal… No, no sé que tiene… Por favor ven a recogernos.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Puedo conducir perfectamente!

— Olvida esa idea. — Le regañó y volvió al teléfono. — Sí… Gracias, te lo agradezco. — Colgó.

— Vamos, Geum Jan Di. No es la gran cosa…-

— ¡Claro que sí!— Le pellizcó la oreja. — ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño y vayamos a esperar a Ji Hoo Sunbae!

Goo Joon Pyo no insistió más y le quitó la mano de su oreja. Su amigo llegó y partieron a toda velocidad. Al llegar, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, por ser reconocido lo atendieron enseguida. Tras hacerle unos exámenes similares a los que se hizo en su último accidente, los resultados del médico fueron:

— Yo ya había dicho que tenía amnesia, ¿lo recuerdan?

— ¿Aun?— Pregunto sorprendida Geum Jan Di y luego dirigió su vista a Goo Joon Pyo que dormía anestesiado, ya que antes tenía una horrible jaqueca. Luego miró a Yoon Ji Hoo, quien también la miraba.

— Bueno, antes de ponerle anestesia, le hicimos unas preguntas. Nos dijo que tenía recuerdos borrosos de la infancia, que al principio creía que eran ilusiones o fantasías, pero últimamente comenzó a ver cosas más claras y reales. Al igual que antes, le debe provocar bastante dolor recordar sea lo que sea.

— ¿Tendremos que decírselo?

— Mientras antes, mejor.

Geum Jan Di se quedó en el hospital para quedarse con su novio mientras que Yoon Ji Hoo se retiraba para ver a su abuelo. Estuvo varias horas esperando a que Goo Joon Pyo despertara. Dirigió su vista al reloj. Eran las 01:12 am. Bostezó frotándose los ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Goo Joon Pyo dio un respingo y despertó sudando.

— ¿Goo Joon Pyo?— Le llamó dudosa. Su novio la miró sorprendido. — ¿Estás bien?

Él no dijo nada. Se revolvió los cabellos con su mano, frustrado. Soltó una maldición.

— Aish… Geum Jan Di. — La llamó con voz cansada.

— ¿Mm?— Se sentó en la cama y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

— Confío en ti. Así que… Pienso que es tiempo para decirte lo que me ha estado atormentando últimamente. — Su voz sonaba seria. No bromeaba. Ella lo sabía. Su novia solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. — Me han estado atormentando algunos sueños. Algunos son tuyos, respecto a la boda con Ha Jae Kyung, cuando mi madre te alejó de mí… Y otros… son de mi infancia.

— ¿Tu infancia?— Repitió confundida.

— Sí… Me veo oculto en la habitación donde está mi padre ahora. Veo a un hombre entrar. No recuerdo su cara, pero lo vi sacando algo del armario… O más bien a alguien.

— ¿Alguien? Nadie cabe en un armario como ese, Goo Joon Pyo.

— ¿Qué me dices de una niña de dos o tres años?— La miró serio.

Geum Jan Di parpadeó confundida. Luego analizó cada palabra dicha por su novio con cuidado. Tras unos segundos miró sorprendida a su novio.

— ¿No querrás decir que…?

— ¿Que vi a una niña sacada de un armario por ese hombre que trabajaba para mi madre?… Así es. Yo los seguí porque esa niña se me era familiar… Luego… Ella notó mi presencia. — Pausó unos segundos tratando de recordar más. — También… Apareció otro hombre. Tenía rasgos tanto occidentales como orientales…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dices que su familia es de Corea y otro país de América?

— No realmente… Pero ahora que lo dices, es posible.

— ¿Por qué no lo buscas y hablas con él? Así él te diría quién es esa niña y…-

— Él murió. — Le interrumpió. —… Él murió… Hace 12 años… Frente a mí. Lo mató aquel sujeto que trabajaba para mi madre…

Geum Jan Di se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito de horror y sorpresa. Veía como la expresión de Goo Joon Pyo se volvía más sombría. Era tan solo un niño… Y fue presencia de un asesinato.

— N-No le has dicho esto a nadie más, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! Estas cosas no deben contarse como si fuese un aniversario. — Frunció el seño. — Solo tú sabes… Y mi hermana.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

— Ya lo hice una vez… Y dijo que no sabe nada.

Geum Jan Di bajó la mirada, claramente pensativa. Necesitaba información. Sabía que Goo Joon Pyo quería saber qué eran esos recuerdos que le atormentan tan seguido, pero no sabía cómo. Presentía que quizás su hermana ocultaba algo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Recibió un almohadazo por parte de Geum Jan Di. Goo Joon Pyo se sentó en la cama, claramente fastidiado.

— ¡Déjame dormir en paz! El doctor recetó que tengo que dormir bien. — Se quejó.

— ¡Por favor!— Ironizó. — Dijo que durmieras temprano y que durmieras un par de horas más de lo habitual, pero ya es más de mediodía. — Lo regañó.

— ¡Cómo sea!

— Eres increíble. — Infló sus mejillas y se fue hecha una furia.

— O-Oye… ¡Jan Di! ¿Te enojaste?— Le gritó algo nervioso.

— ¡¿Qué te importa?!— Fue la respuesta que escuchó a lo lejos.

— Creo que sí. — Se rió.

Jan Di iba ir a la habitación del padre de su novio, pero abrió otra habitación que no espera encontrarse. Era la antigua habitación de Joon Hui, la hermana de Joon Pyo. Lentamente entró a la recamara con algo de miedo. Analizó el lugar con la mirada y notó que se mantenía bastante limpio, pero no en uso. Comenzó a explorar algunos cajones. Por un momentos se preguntó el por qué hacía eso, pero algo en su instinto le pedía buscar algo. No encontró nada. Se sentó rendida en frente del escritorio de la hermana de su novio y miró el suelo. Algo le llamó la atención. Era una ¿fotografía? La recogió y antes de voltearla, vio que arriba de la fotografía tenía escrita la fecha cuando fue tomada.

— Fue hace dos días…— Murmuró para sí misma, claramente nerviosa y asustada.

Lentamente la volteó y había dos personas en ella. Una muchacha un poco más joven que ella, de cabellos largos y lisos, color marrón, cercano al negro y ojos mieles. Su rostro le era demasiado familiar. Vestía de negro. Luego fijó su vista en el otro personaje. Cabello azabache, ojos chocolate, también vestido de negro.

Los personajes desconocidos para Jan Di en la fotografía, se miraba fijamente, mientras que el joven tenía algo en su mano. Una cadena con un dige. Bastante familiar. Una forma de una… Letra.

— ¡OH DIOS MÍO!— Se llevó su mano a su boca, callando su voz ahogada pro la sorpresa. — ¿Cómo es posible? Ese dige desapareció hace años…

— ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Joon Hui?

Geum Jan Di se volteó para ver a Goo Joon Pyo, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada, delatando curiosidad y extrañeza.

—… Mira lo que encontré. — Le extendió la fotografía. — Fue tomada hace poco.

— ¿Un par de enamorados? ¿Y eso qué?

— ¡No es eso, idiota! Fíjate en lo que tiene ese chico en sus manos.

Su novio obedeció. Ya sabía que era una cadena, pero al notar la forma del dige…

—… ¿Qué es esto?— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Ambos se dirigieron al escritorio y sacaron los cajones con desesperación y miedo, temiendo algo que presentían. Jan Di siguió encontrando fotografías de esos jóvenes, más de la muchacha que del chico, pero de años anteriores. Joon Pyo cortó su respiración al ver un documento de nacimiento y unas fotografías de un bebé… Una niña.

— Geum Jan Di…— La llamó suavemente. La aludida se acercó a él y vio la fotografía. — Es ella… Ella es la niña que… Estaba en el closet y…

Ambos vieron el documento y certificaciones médicas. La niña había nacido frágil, pero después de los 4 años comenzó a fortalecerse. Vieron el nombre de la niña.

— ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?— Habló una voz femenina, llamándoles la atención.

Joon Hui no se imaginó peor situación. Su hermano y Jan Di, en su antigua habitación, con fotografías y documentos de los cuales solo ella sabía, su amiga mirándola con los ojos llorosos y su hermano la miraba con rabia.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó Goo Joon Pyo.

— Joon Pyo… Hay una razón…

— Me ocultan la supuesta muerte de papá y… ¡¿AHORA ME OCULTAS QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO TÚ SABÍAS DONDE ESTABA ESE DIGE?! ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¿Por qué la conozco?

— Joon Pyo, yo…— Trataba de explicarle, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jan Di no sabía que hacer, estaba presa del pánico viendo a ese par de hermanos en tal situación.

— ¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABA ENCERRADA?! ¿POR QUÉ TIENE NUESTRO APELLIDO? ¡¿POR QUÉ SE LLAMA…?!-

— ¡SE LLAMA **GOO MIN SUN **PORQUE ES NUESTRA HERMANA MENOR!— Explotó su hermana, soltando el llanto con amargura.

Jan Di soltó un par de lágrimas y la abrazó, tratando de calmarla. Joon Pyo estaba inmóvil. La situación era bastante irreal, pero a la vez tenía sentido. No podía moverse por el shock. Lentamente cada palabra procesaba en su mente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una pesadilla, sino una cruel realidad, apretó los puños aguantando las ganas de gritar. Se calmó al sentir las manos de Jan Di en sus mejillas, acariciándolas con ternura y cariño. Le brindaba apoyo. Él lo sabía. Lentamente quitó las manos de su novio de su rostro, sosteniéndolas en sus manos. Las apretó un poco, tratando de calmar la adrenalina que recorría en su sangre.

Luego de que todos trataran de permanecer calmados, Jan Di y Joon Pyo se sentaron en frente de Joon Hui. Ambos esperaban una explicación. Cómo y por qué había pasado. Geum Jan Di no era parte de la familia, pero casi era parte de ella.

—… Hermana…— La llamó su hermano con al cabeza gacha. — ¿Por qué nuestra madre nos lo ocultó…? O por lo menos a mí…

— Es increíble que le sigas llamando así. — Una cruel sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Joon Hui unnie… ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mayor tomó aire lentamente. Cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía y los abrió con determinación.

— En un viaje de negocios, estuve obligada a acompañar a… Kang. — Pronunció su nombre con rencor. — Tú apenas eras un niño. Tenía años, no lo recuerdo bien. Habíamos viajado a Macao. En el segundo día, en la noche, entré… En la habitación de mamá para hablar con ella… Pero ella estaba… Con otro hombre.

Los más jóvenes contuvieron el aliento al oír aquello. Sabían a qué se refería la mayor. Joon Pyo apretó los puños conteniendo su ira, mientras que su novia miraba el suelo sin saber qué decir.

— Yo disimulé ser ignorante al caso. — Prosiguió. — Cuando volvimos a Corea, comenzó a actuar extraño. Presentó síntomas de embarazo… Era Min Sun…— Miró sus manos. — Para ocultarlo, estuvo viajando casi un año para no ver a papá ni tener que darle explicaciones. Cuando volvió, escondió a la niña en el armario. La cuidaba pocas veces. Más los hombres que trabajaban para Kang que ella misma. Yo la cuidaba cuando ellos no estaban cerca. Luego de 3 años del nacimiento de ella, Min Sun desapareció. Envié al Señor Jung para que investigase si continuaba con vida o alguna noticia… Y ahora mismo, se encuentra en Estados Unidos. La crio el señor Akashiya, ya que también cuidaba de su hijo. Creo que tienen la misma edad. Esos niños, tuvieron que seguir sus vidas sin Akashiya porque… Cuando Min Sun cumplió los 8 años, fue asesinado. — Jan Di miraba atónita a su amiga. — Por… Uno de los hombres de Kang. — Joon Pyo cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró el suelo. — Min Sun sufrió de un maltrato junto con el hijo de Akashiya… En Estados Unidos son peores que en el Instituto Shin Hwa.

Joon Pyo levantó la mirada aterrado. Jan Di mostraba la misma expresión.

— ¿Qué tanto?— Preguntó su hermano temeroso.

Los ojos de Goo Joon Hui se llenaron de lágrimas. Geum Jan Di tragó lentamente saliva aguantando las ganas de gritar.

— Si comparamos al Instituto Shin Hwa con las escuelas de Estados Unidos… Lo que hacen aquí no es nada. — Dejó escapar una lágrima.

Joon Hui lentamente se levantó y se dirigió al cajón. Sacó una fotografía. Se la entregó a su hermano. Goo Joon Pyo la vio, permitiéndole ver a su novia que estaba a su lado.

— Es una foto de este año. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Min Sun debe tener 15 años. Fíjate en su espalda.

Su hermano obedeció junto con Geum Jan Di. Como la chica llevaba un vestido dejando descubierta un poco su espalda, se veían cicatrices de cortes y unas pocas quemaduras. Geum Jan Di se enfocó más en la expresión de la chica en la fotografía. Era vacía, carente de felicidad, pero llena de dolor y odio. No supo por qué, pero le hizo recordar la fría mirada de su novio cuando lo había conocido. Él sonreía, pero ella no. En cada fotografía que veían, solo se veía una expresión dolida o pensativa…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día de la graduación de Geum Jan Di llegó. Los F4 la felicitaron con muchos regalos. Esta les agradeció una y mil veces. También recibió regalos de su familia y su mejor amiga Ga Eul. No tenía planeado ir al baile. Además, Goo Joon Pyo la había citado para hablar a solas en la Torre de Seúl. Para colmo, lo había olvidado y llegó tarde.

— Tú nunca cambias, ¿o sí?— Se apareció su novio.

— Perdón. — Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

— No tiene importancia. Solo acompáñame.

Geum Jan Di vio la expresión de su novio. Pensativo y dolido. Frunció el ceño y le pellizcó la mejilla.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Cambia esa cara llena de miseria!— Lo regañó.

No pudo evitar sonreír y la abrazó.

— Al menos estás conmigo en esto.

— Déjate de estupideces. No solo en esto, de ahora en adelante más vale que estemos en todas juntos. — Le advirtió, pero con un tono comprensivo a la vez.

Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que Geum Jan Di se alejó para verlo a la cara.

— Querías decirme algo, ¿no?

Goo Joon Pyo, como respuesta, la agarró de la mano y fueron a comprar un café.

— ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

— Renté este lugar para hablar de forma privada contigo.

Geum Jan Di parpadeó confundida. Luego retrocedió con una expresión acusatoria.

— ¿Qué intentarás hacerme?

— Hablar contigo, tonta. ¿Qué más pensabas?

Su novia en respuesta, lo fulminó con la mirada. El silencio los envolvió. El ambiente ya no era agradable. Ambos pensaban lo mismo.

— Geum Jan Di. — La llamó. Su novia lo miró. — Planeaba… Pedirte matrimonio aquí, pero…— Geum Jan Di escupió café. Le sorprendió lo tranquilo que había dicho esas palabras. — Pero necesito hacer algo primero. Y quiero que me ayudes.

— Hablas como si fueses a cometer un crimen. — Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué harás?

— Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. — La miró seriamente a los ojos.

Geum Jan Di tragó saliva con dificultad. Y asintió.

— Quiero… Ir a Estados Unidos para conocer a Min Sun.

—… ¿Qué?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cierta castaña guardaba atuendos que no estaba acostumbrada a usar en su maleta. La cerró y se despidió de sus padres. Al salir de la lavandería, su novio la estaba esperando en su auto. Bajó del auto y se acercó a ella. Se miraron a los ojos con determinación. La tomo suavemente de la mano y se adentraron en el vehículo.

— ¿Estás segura de venir conmigo?— Preguntó mientras se detenía en la entrada del aeropuerto.

— Claro que sí. Estamos juntos en esto, hasta el final.

Geum Jan Di y Goo Joon Pyo se dirigieron al aeropuerto sin mirar atrás. Una vez que llegaran a Estados Unidos, no volverían hasta asegurarse de que Min Sun fuese feliz.

Las horas rápido para ambos, ya que se habían dormido. Días antes de viajar, no habían podido dormir por los nervios, el miedo, la inseguridad, pero estaban juntos. Trataban de soportarlo por el bien del otro.

Llegaron a altas horas de la noche, sin embargo no estaban cansados. Al contrario, sentían como la adrenalina recorría sus venas incontables veces. Estaban en Estados Unidos, en la ciudad de Forks. Las calles oscuras hacían bastante extraño el lugar. Se instalaron en una cabaña que habían rentado para pasar desapercibidos y salieron a conocer el lugar. Caminaron por varias calles. Les gustaba el lugar a pesar de ser tan frío.

Estando cerca del muelle, escucharon un grito de un chico. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde provenía el sonido. Se les congeló l sangre al escuchar un disparo y otro grito, solo que este último fue de una voz femenina.

— ¡Haruto! ¡HARUTO DESPIERTA! ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE, BASTARDO?!

Goo Joon Pyo y Geum Jan Di se acercaron al callejón donde ocurría aquello. Por la oscuridad no lograron identificar el rostro de los tres personajes ubicados en el rincón. Vieron a un chico un poco menor que ellos tirado en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre a su alrededor. A su lado, una muchacha de cabellos largos arrodillada. Y el último, era un hombre mayor de edad, unos 40 años, quizás. Tenía un arma de fuego en mano y comprendieron lo que había ocurrido. Sospecharon que provenían donde mismo ellos venían. Hablaban coreano. Se les entendía perfectamente.

— Tú solo ven conmigo, Megan. O mejor dicho…-

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú me querías atrapar a mí solamente! ¿Por qué le disparaste a él? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!— Se abalanzó sobre él. Comenzó a forcejear y a rasguñar.

El hombre empujó a "Megan" y con una mano, comenzó a estrangularla.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Ahora vendrás conmigo para que veas a tu madre…-

— ¡YO…! ¡NO QUIERO…! ¡CONOCER…! ¡A ESA MALDITA PERRA!— Logró escupir con odio sus palabras.

— ¡¿CÓMO HABLAS ASÍ DE LA PRESIDENTA KANG?! ¡TE VOY A…!

— ¡SUÉLTALA!— Gritó al aparecerse Goo Joon Pyo.

Las nubes se alejaron un momento de la Luna, dejando ver los rostros de los desconocidos. Geum Jan Di, aun escondida, se sorprendió al igual que su novio al ver dos rostros claramente familiares. Al chico que le habían disparado era el hijo de Akashiya y… La muchacha siendo atacada por uno de los hombres que trabajaban para la madre del joven heredero, no era nadie más que Min Sun… **Goo Min Sun**.

_Continuará…_

**AAAAAAHHH PERDÓN POR DEMORARME! PERO ESTABA MUY OCUPADA CON MIS EXÁMENES REVIEWS!**


	4. Sangre fría

Capítulo 3: _"Sangre fría"._

Min Sun no podía distinguir el rostro de la persona que intentaba salvarla del hombre que la estaba estrangulando. Cerró sus ojos tras sentir como el hombre aflojaba el agarre de su cuello. Seguía consciente, pero no tenía fuerza de abrir los párpados. Podía escuchar los quejidos del hombre que quería llevarla ante al mujer que odiaba con su propia vida. Estaba siendo ¿golpeado? ¿Por quién? ¿Por la persona que había oído a que la soltara?

— ¡Geum Jan Di! Tú cuida de ellos. — Logró oír.

Sintió que alguien la sentaba y era apoyada en el hombro de la persona que la había logrado levantar.

— Tranquila, Min Sun. — Escuchó esta vez una voz femenina. Le era desconocida. ¿Por qué la conocían a ella?

— Ayuden a Haruto…— Logró murmurar en un gemido de angustia.

— Muy bien. — Le respondió nuevamente esa muchacha que desconocía. Aun no abría los ojos ni tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Hubo un silencio que la hizo sentir un poco de miedo, pero luego sintió como era acostada delicadamente en el suelo una vez más y que la presencia de esa chica había desaparecido. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por alguna razón, confiaba en las personas que la habían ayudado a ella y a su amigo de la infancia. Escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia.

— Goo Joon Pyo, ya están aquí. Vamos, llevémoslos al hospital.

— Bien. Tú lleva al chico. Yo llevaré a Min Sun.

Su sangre se congeló tras oír el nombre que había pronunciado la muchacha. Era ¿su hermano? Aquel niño que la había visto el día de su secuestro ahora era todo un hombre. Lo tenía más que claro, pero el pánico la invadía. Al sentir que él la tenía en sus brazos, comenzó a removerse con temor e inseguridad.

— Su-Suéltame. — Murmuró.

— Qué forma de agradecer que te hayamos salvado la vida. — Escuchó una voz grave, que tenía agregado un poco de ironía.

Tras oír aquello, dejó que el Morfeo la venciera y que la llevara a su propia suerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Goo Joon Pyo y Geum Jan Di estaban en los pasillos de la sala de urgencias, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Jan Di no sabía que decir o hacer para aligerar el ambiente. Si tan solo…

— Jan Di-ah. — La llamó su novio. La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa.

— D-Dime. — Tragó saliva lentamente. Le incomodaba la indescifrable expresión de su novio, mezclada con otras emociones que ella lograba distinguir, pero no lo suficiente.

— Lo mejor será que nos vayamos. — La chica iba a abrir la boca para reclamar, pero Joon Pyo posó sus dedos con cuidado sobre los labios de su novia. — No me malentiendas. Quiero decir. Seguiremos aquí en Estados Unidos para cuidar de Min Sun, pero… No debe volver a vernos. Y si lo hacemos, tendremos que tener otra identidad para acercarnos a ella.

Lentamente alejó sus dedos de los labios de Jan Di.

— ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que hablar en inglés?

— ¿Pues qué esperabas?

— Pero yo no sé hablar bien inglés… Y lo pronuncio horrible-

— Yo te enseñaré a pronunciarlo como lo hacen en Estados Unidos. Y más vale que sepas manejarlo, porque puede que pronuncies algo que no quieras.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Su novio se mordió el labio, tratando de olvidar algo. Sonrió como un niño que había cumplido su travesura y eso a Jan Di no le gustó.

— Eso no importa. — Se rió.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que eres un idiota.

— No tanto como tú.

Ambos iban a comenzar una típica discusión, cuando el doctor apareció en frente a ellos.

—Who is the family of Megan Grable? (_¿Quién es el familiar de Megan Grable?)_

Joon Pyo se acercó a él.

— Who are you? (_¿Quién es usted?)_

— I… I am… _(Yo… Yo soy…) _— Comenzó a pensar en cualquier nombre que se le viniera a la cabeza. —I am her brother. I'm Jake Grable _(…_ _Soy su hermano… Soy Jake Grable)._

— Your sister is right. She just needs rest. She has some bruises, but it's not to worry. As for the guy ... The bullet didn't come to any vital organs, so he will be fine in about a month. (_Su Hermana se encuentra bien. Solo necesita reposo. Tiene unos moretones, pero no es de preocuparse. En cuanto al muchacho… La bala no le llegó a ningún órgano vital, así que estará bien dentro de un mes)._

— Thank you so much, doctor. _(Muchísimas gracias, doctor) _— Se inclinó, respetuoso.

El médico se retiró, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos nuevamente.

— ¿Jake Grable?— Alzó una ceja, divertida.

— Cállate, necesitaba su apellido. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te llamarás?

— Jenner Grif. — Sonrió. — Quiero un nombre con "J", o no tendría sentido mi cadena. — Su sonrisa se agrandó más al mostrar la cadena y la estrella con el centro una media luna. La volteó y mostro "J&J". Su novio sonrió.

— Nada mal. Volvamos. Mañana veamos si Min Sun se encuentra bien. — La tomó de la mano.

Ambos tomaron un taxi sin decir nada. Luego cada uno se encerró en su habitación, tratando de pensar una forma para acercarse a Min Sun…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintió pesados sus párpados. No quería abrir los ojos, pero la luz era insistente. Lentamente los abrió y se vio envuelta en una habitación blanca. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se vinieron a ella de golpe y se reincorporó de la cama rápidamente. Buscó por todos lados, a alguien, una enfermera o a un doctor. Después averiguaría qué hacía su hermano en Forks, pero necesitaba saber qué sucedió con Haruto.

— Excuse me! (_¡Disculpe!)_— Se acercó a una enfermera. —You know Harry Anniston patient? (_¿Conoce al paciente Harry Anniston?)_

— Sure, Darling _(Claro, querida) _— Sonrió. — He is in the 204 room _(Está en la habitación 204)_

— Thanks! _(¡Gracias!) _— Salió corriendo a la habitación nombrada.

Al llegar, notó a su amigo ya despierto, viendo distraídamente la ventana.

— Haruto…— Murmuró. El nombrado se volteó lentamente hacia ella.

— Estás bien…— Sonrió tras soltar un suspiro. — Me alegro.

Min Sun miró el suelo culpable, pero recordó la noche anterior: Había aparecido su hermano y…

— Necesito que me ayudes a investigar algo cuando salgas de aquí. — Pidió. Haruto la miró algo sorprendido, nunca había visto a su mejor amiga de esa manera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Geum Jan Di caminaba por el muelle orgullosa. Las clases de inglés que le daba su novio no estaban nada difíciles. Con él aprendía rápido. Soltó un estornudo cuando paso una fuerte brisa. Seguidamente sintió un abrigo cubrir sus hombros.

— ¿Goo Joon Pyo?

— Estoy más abrigado que tú, usa los abrigos que te compré. — Le regañó. Jan Di se rió.

— Los usaré, pero cuando me dé la gana. — Le sacó la lengua. Joon Pyo se rió.

— Volveré a la cabaña. Cuídate, ¿sí?— Revolvió sus cabellos antes de irse.

La joven permaneció mirando el muelle pensativa. Sabía que Min Sun no la conocía, ya que quizá se centraba solo en la familia de los integrantes del Grupo Shin Hwa, pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Eres coreana, ¿verdad?

Se volteó bruscamente para ver a la joven de cabellos largos y sus ropas de luto.

— Lo eres. — Reafirmó. Jan Di se mordió el labio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Por favor…— Soltó una carcajada seca. — Tus rasgos lo delatan y sin darte cuenta estás hablando ahora mismo conmigo en coreano.

Jan Di se quiso golpear mentalmente por lo estúpida que fue.

— Mi padre nunca lo conocí, pero sé que nació aquí. En cuanto a mi madre…— La mencionó con rencor. — No es más que una mujer necesitada de hombres.

La mayor apretó los puños. Min Sun era dura, bastante cruel para su edad. Tan solo tenía 15 años y Jan Di 18, ¿cómo rayos hablaba de esa manera?

— Ya que eres coreana, ¿conoces al próximo heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa?

—…

— Su nombre es Goo Joon Pyo, ¿no? Rumorean que él está aquí con su chica, pero no los conozco en persona.

— Lo- Lo he visto en comerciales o en el noticiero, pero no lo conozco. — Agradeció que su tono de voz sonara convincente.

— ¿De verdad?— Se vio algo decepcionada. — ¿Vas a ingresar a la secundaria?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Pues… Debes tener unos 15 o 16 años…

— Tengo 18…

— ¿De verdad?— Alzó una ceja. — Te ves más joven. Bueno, da igual. Solo tenía curiosidad, bienvenida a Forks. — Se fijó en el abrigo que tenía Jan Di en los hombros. — Tu novio debe quererte mucho… Se quitó su abrigo y te dejó con él para que no te resfríes… Quien te dio el abrigo es tu novio, ¿no?

— S-Sí… ¿Por qué?

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de la menor.

— Por nada…— Se marchó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Viste a Min Sun?— Escuchó la pregunta al otro lado de la habitación.

— Sí… ¡Pero no puedo contarte si no me abres!

— ¡Demonios, espera!

Tras unos segundos, Joon Pyo abrió la puerta. Lo primero que notó Jan Di fue que si novio tenía al cabello laceado. Abrió la boca, completamente desencajada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Por qué te…?

— Todos me conocen internacionalmente, tengo que hacerme un pequeño cambio de imagen para que no me conozcan enseguida. — Contestó simple.

Jan Di notó su vestimenta. Una camisa gris y unos jeans oscuros, se había vestido como una persona normal.

— Ya veo…— Asintió no muy convencida.

— Bueno… Cambiando de tema, ¿viste si tenía el dige?

— Umm… Sí, lo tenía puesto.

— Pero tenemos que confirmar si es verdadero…

— Pero yo establecí una conversación con ella, quizá ganándome su confianza…

— Es cierto… Pero… Ten cuidado… Algo en su mirada no me da buena espina.

— ¿Desconfías de tu propia hermana?

— No la conozco como para juzgarla. — Apartó la mirada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I **(N/A: Cuando ponga eso "i-i-i…" Significa que están hablando en ingles) **

— Hola, Jenner. — Se volteó a ver a Min Sun,

— Hola, Megan. — Sonrió. Era difícil llamarse por nombres distintos. Ninguna quería dar un paso en falso.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo siempre estás sola? Dijiste que tenías novio, ¿dónde está?

— P-Pues… Él trabaja a esta hora…

— ¿De verdad? Quería que me lo presentaras…— Luego sonrió. — ¿Tú me acompañarías al hospital? Un amigo está ahí y me gustaría verlo.

Jan Di sabía a quién se refería. Era el hijo de Akashiya.

— Claro…

Llegaron en la motocicleta de Jenner, que era bastante rápida. Era peor que cuando iba con Joon Hui en el vehículo. Se sacó el casco un poco asustada. Min Sun se rió.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jen? ¿Mucha velocidad? ¿Nunca te has subido en una motocicleta?

— Solo en la de mi mejor amigo, que es mucho más suave…— Y no mentía, Ji Hoo era bastante precavido con ella.

— Vamos.

En la habitación de Haruto, este se estaba vistiendo.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Min Sun. Haruto fijó su vista en su mejor amiga, luego fijó una mirada desconfiada a Jan Di.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Ella es Jenner. Es mi amiga y necesito que me ayude en la fiesta que hará Kang en dos semanas.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Jan Di abrió los ojos como platos.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

— Kang es la presidenta del Grupo Shin Hwa, aún no se lo entrega por completo a su hijo, pero yo quiero ver a esas empresas caer. — Le dirigió una mirada fría a Jan Di, quien sintió sus manos sudar por los nervios. — Y tú. Vas a ayudarme… Geum Jan Di.

Jan Di ya no sabía qué hacer, habían descubierto su identidad. Repentinamente Haruto se acercó bruscamente hacia ella y comenzó a estrangularla. Jan Di tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Goo Joon Pyo tenía razón, no había que confiarse. Es cierto que a pesar de aquellos chicos que la miraban con odio eran tan solo unos niños, pero por las cosas que pasaron debieron dañar su mentalidad, por eso querían sangre correr por el suelo.

— Goo… Goo Min Sun… Akashiya… — Los llamó por su verdadero nombre. — Por favor… Yo no soy la enemiga, suéltenme…

— Claro que no, Geum Jan Di… Solo eres una víctima más… Como nosotros… Que hemos sido sobrevivientes de esta guerra… Hace 15 años. — Apretó los puños. Haruto aplicó más fuerza en Jan Di, quien trataba de luchar por seguir respirando. — Pero nos traicionaste… Te pusiste del lado de Kang, de Goo Joon Hui y de Goo Joon Pyo…-

— ¡PORQUE LO AMO!— Gritó con todas fuerzas antes de ponerse a llorar. Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

— Did you hear that? _(¿Oíste eso?)_— Escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

Jan Di sintió que Haruto dejaba de hacer presión en su garganta. Cerró los ojos aliviada, pero sintió un golpe en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Mientras tanto Haruto llevaba en su espalda a Jan Di, mientras que Min Sun trataba de buscar alguna salida.

— Solo está la ventana, pero está atascada…

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Salta!

Haruto se lanzó hacia la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio junto con Min Sun, pero la caída fue dura. Estaban en el cuarto piso y cayeron en el jardín trasero del hospital. El chico soltó una maldición al sentir que su herida se abría, mientras que Min Sun trataba de ponerse de pie, pero se había torcido el tobillo.

Comenzaron a oírse las sirenas de la policía. Haruto soltó a Jan Di.

— ¿Dónde está tu motocicleta?

— En el estacionamiento.

— Perfecto. Tú estás herida, así que iré después por ti. Yo llevaré a Geum Jan Di al departamento. Min Sun, escóndete y no hagas ninguna locura. — Tomó su mano entre las suyas. — Prométemelo… El juego apenas está comenzando.

Min Sun asintió decidida. Haruto corrió al estacionamiento y se subió en la motocicleta de Min Sun, mientras anudaba a Geum Jan Di a su espalda para que no cayera.

Aceleró la velocidad y se fue por el camino más largo para no levantar sospechas. Sintió su vista nublarse y su herida comenzó a arderle con más intensidad. Debió quedarse más tiempo, pero las cosas se habían salido de control gracias a Geum Jan Di. Un cachorro se atravesó en la calle y Haruto frenó con tanta fuerza que tanto él como Jan Di cayeron de la motocicleta. Lo peor era que el vecindario era tan poco pulcro, que el suelo estaba repleto de trozos de vidrios. Ambos sangraban con intensidad. Jan Di se había dado un gran golpe en la cabeza. Había despertado, pero no podía moverse. En cambio Haruto sentía que sus energías ya no daban para más…

Goo Joon Pyo aceleró más la velocidad de la camioneta. Hace horas que Jan Di debería haber llegado a casa, pero no había aparecido. No contestaba el teléfono…

— Geum Jan Di…

Mientras tanto, Jan Di seguía tirada en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Como si ella hubiese oído su nombre por parte del hombre que amaba, murmuró:

— Goo… Joon… Pyo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se removió entre las colchas y abrió los ojos. Se levantó repentinamente al no verse en la cabaña, sino en un departamento viejo. La estructura estaba dañada. Fijó su vista en la otra cama, donde estaba Haruto con el torso vendado junto con brazos y su rostro con unos cuantos parches. Jan Di notó que tenía un parche en su frente, los brazos y piernas vendados. Sus manos no eran la excepción.

Min Sun estaba durmiendo sentada al borde de la cama de Haruto. Sonrió enternecida. Sentía lástima por aquellos dos jóvenes. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y comenzó a buscar comida "decente" en el refrigerador. Luego de un rato Min Sun despertó y se alarmó al no verla en la cama, sacó su revólver y le apuntó a Geum Jan Di.

— No pensabas escapar, ¿o sí?

— No realmente. Estoy muy lastimada. Con suerte llegaría a la esquina. — Contestó simple mientras seguía cocinando. Min Sun bajó el arma. — Si no hubiese sido por ti, Akashiya y yo estaríamos muertos. Te estoy agradecida por salvarme, aunque casi tu amigo me mata ayer.

— Te secuestramos y no logras quejarte. — Murmuró al aire.

— No me asustan. Son unos niños. — Min Sun frunció el ceño. — No lo niegues, el que estén llenos de odio no los hace mayores.

Min Sun siguió mirando unos instantes a la mayor y antes de irse murmuró un débil:

— Eres agradable para ser la novia de mi hermano.

Jan Di sonrió. Al terminar de preparar el desayuno les sirvió a Min Sun y a Haruto, que ya había despertado.

— Dame el número de teléfono de Goo Joon Pyo. — Ordenó de repente la chica. Jan Di la miró esperando una razón. — Si tú eres su novia, el debería estar buscándote, así que le diremos que estás bien… Por ahora…

Jan Di ya no quiso protestar. Luego de haberle enviado el mensaje, hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Geum Jan Di aprovechó para tratar de explicar por qué estaban aquí.

— Goo Joon Pyo no quiere llevarte a su madre…

Los menores enfocaron su vista en ella.

—… ¿Qué?

— Él no sabía nada de esto…

— ¡Eso es imposible! Me vio cuando éramos niños…-

— ¡TUVO UN SHOCK QUE LO HIZO OLVIDAR! ¡SOBRE TODO CON LAS COSAS QUE LE HABÍAN PASADO CUANDO ME CONOCIÓ! — Le interrumpió bruscamente con lágrimas en los ojos. — La madre de Goo Joon Pyo siempre nos hizo el camino difícil…. Goo Joon Pyo quería ser una persona normal… O que lo vieran como si lo fuera… No le gusta estar solo…

Min Sun no sabía que decir. Lo único que había podido averiguar de su hermano era que él era el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa y que era una persona fría, sin sentimientos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí?

— Yo solo lo acompaño, pero también deseo tu felicidad. Joon Hui, tu hermana mayor, investigó de ti con ayuda del Sr. Jung… Y nosotros los descubrimos hace unas semanas. Goo Joon Pyo, por tener un tipo de trauma mental por las imágenes del hombre que fue asesinado en frente de ambos…-

— Un momento. — Volvió a sacar su revólver. — ¡¿CUÁNTO SABES?!

— ¡LO SÉ TODO!— Contestó aun llorando.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— Preguntó por primera vez Akashiya.

—… Porque… Joon Pyo confía en mi… Él cree en mí… Y yo creo en él…

Min Sun sintió odio hacia Jan Di. Detestaba ese tipo de confianza. Esa confianza la tenía con Haruto, pero detestaba tenerla, porque a veces soñaba que él solo jugaba con ella y la traicionaba. No estaba segura de quién era su amigo en la realidad.

— Lo amas…— Afirmó. Jan Di estaba cabizbaja, llorando suavemente. — ¡¿no es así?!

Colocó la punta del revólver en el cuello de Geum Jan Di, obligándola a subir al cabeza, mientras que formulaba la pregunta.

— ¡Así es! ¡Lo amo!— Lloró más fuerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se miraba en el espejo. Min Sun y Haruto habían conseguido unos trajes para la celebración que iba a realizar la madre de Joon Pyo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas de no verlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero aguantó las ganas de llorar. Llevaba un vestido negro con escote en V y llegaba arriba de las rodillas. No le gustaba, lo encontraba muy escotado. Se veía mejor en las modelos, pero no en gente como ella. Min Sun llevaba un vestido negro similar al de Jan Di, solo que el de la menor llegaba hasta los talones. Ambas llevaban unos zapatos tacón negro.

Jan Di se quedó con el cabello suelto y se colocó la cadena que le regaló su novio. #Esta vez no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a lagrimear.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Apareció Min Sun con el cabello recogido en una calote, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones.

— No es nada…

— Lo extrañas. — Afirmó. Jan Di la miró con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes. — Si recibió el mensaje de que estarás en la fiesta, de seguro vendrá.

Salieron del departamento. Haruto las esperaba con una limosina abajo.

— Un regalo de la OSGSH. — Contestó en explicación con una sonrisa.

— ¿OSGSH?— Repitió Jan Di confundida.

— Organización Secreta en contra del Grupo Shin Hwa. — Explicó brevemente Min Sun mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. — Comenzará pronto, vamos.

Jan Di tragó saliva. Vio a la menor guardar su revólver en su bolso mientras que Haruto guardaba una navaja en su bolsillo.

— "_Son solo niños… Tratan de asustarme. Ellos no serían capaz…"_— Trataba de auto convencerse.

Mientras tanto, cierto hombre de cabello lacio, se colocó una máscara negra, que cubría gran parte de su rostro, excepción de sus ojos. **(N/A: Jeje… Es nuestro City Hunter)** Vestía completamente de negro, ni siquiera era formal, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, zapatos negros y una camisa negra con una chaqueta de cuero negra…

La fiesta comenzó. Jan Di y los menores estaban en un rincón. Se alejaban más de vez en cuando, ya que la presidenta Kang se acercaba a ellos sin que ella lo notase. Geum Jan Di notó el profundo odio en los ojos de Min Sun y los de Haruto. Notó que Haruto tenía intención de sacar la navaja de su bolsillo. Eso la hizo aterrarse más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo impediría tal escándalo? Ambos estaban armados y al parecer, a prueba de todo.

Repentinamente las luces dejaron de funcionar, quedando todo a oscuras. Min Sun y Haruto estaban completamente confundidos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Pero Geum Jan Di conocía esa acción. Cuando compitió contra So Yi Jeong en natación… "Él" había bajado los interruptores. Aprovechando la distracción de los menores, salió corriendo y abrió la primera puerta que encontró. Allí también estaba oscuro, pero los largos pasillos no se detenían. No encontraba ninguna puerta.

— ¿Geum Jan Di? ¿Eres tú?— Escuchó una voz a lo más hondo. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

— ¿Goo Joon Pyo? ¡Goo Joon Pyo!— Gritó su nombre y corrió más rápido. Aun no lograba divisarlo, hasta que…

Repentinamente sintió algo frío y afilado en su cuello que la hizo detenerse y temblar de miedo. Era una navaja. Aquello significaba solo una cosa: Los habían encontrado.

Finalmente, gracias a que las nubes dejaron de ocultar a la luna, gracias a los ventanales se dejó ver Goo Joon Pyo con un revólver en la mano. Jan Di abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había venido preparado.

— Suéltala. — Amenazó apuntándole.

— Dispara, entonces. — Le retó.

Geum Jan Di escuchaba algo que ambos hombres desapercibían. Unos pasos, completamente familiares. Comenzó a removerse tratando de zafarse, pero Haruto era bastante fuerte. Ellos... los matarían. La matarían a ella y a su novio a sangre fría...

— Lo pagarás caro si le haces algo, Akashiya. — Preparó el arma para disparar.

— El único que va a pagar por lo que tu familia ha hecho eres tú. — Goo Joon Pyo escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Tras esto dicho, se escuchó un disparo resonando por todo el edificio, junto con un grito de horror.

— ¡GOO JOON PYO!

_Continuará….._

**NO ODIEN A HARUTO NI A MIN SUN, ELLOS SON BUENOS, PERO OBVIAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ ESCRITA POR ALGO JEJE… OKAY PURO SUSPENSO, SOY DEMASIADO CRUEL, DISPAROS AQUÍ Y ALLÁ ._. REVIEWS! **


	5. Conociéndonos

**Jeje… Perdón si no actualicé… Pero mi internet murió D: Incluso yo sufrí mucho :'c Bueno aquí la cosa se está colocando blanda, el corazón de Min Sun comienza a ablandarse y Haruto comienza a confiar en nuestra pareja favorita! Espero que les guste…**

Capítulo 4: _Conociéndonos._

Jan Di volvió a recuperar el aliento al notar que no lo había herido gravemente. La bala solo rozó su hombro, haciéndolo caer al suelo desprevenido. Se escucharon unos gritos, ya que el disparo sonó por todo el lugar.

— Nos descubrieron. Vámonos de aquí. — Apuntó nuevamente a su hermano mayor. — Anda, camina.

Joon Pyo se levantó y también apuntó a la joven con su arma.

— ¡Min Sun! ¡Podrás hacerles las preguntas que quieras cuando volvamos! ¡Pero si no nos vamos ahora, seremos historia!

Min Sun, aun mirando desconfiadamente a su "hermano", bajó el arma al mismo tiempo que él. Haruto soltó a Jan Di. Joon Pyo, aprovechando, la agarró de la mano y los cuatro salieron corriendo del edificio.

Cuando bajaban al segundo piso, escucharon más disparos.

— ¡Demonios, nos descubrieron!

— ¡Corran más rápido!

Haruto soltó un quejido de angustia, su herida volvió a abrirse, mientras tanto, que Min Sun volvía a sentir dolor en su tobillo. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ir con esos zapatos? Cuando pensaban que iban a caer, Joon Pyo tomó en brazos a la joven y Jan Di subió en su espalda al chico. Aceleraron más el paso.

— No lograremos salir por la puerta de atrás.

— Tranquila. — Sin poder usar los brazos, ya que tenía a su hermana, pateó el ventanal, quebrándose y se lanzaron.

Cayeron en el basurero de la salida trasera. Se reincorporaron rápidamente y subieron a la camioneta de Joon Pyo.

— ¿A dónde…?

— Al departamento de Min Sun, yo te indico el camino.

Joon Pyo asintió y aceleró lo más rápido posible. Fijó una última mirada a los dos chicos menores, que se encontraban inconscientes en ese momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintió algo húmedo en su frente. Abrió pesadamente sus párpados y se enfocó en el rostro de Jan Di, quien sonrió al verla despertar.

— Qué bueno que despertaste, Min Sun.

—… ¿Dónde está Haruto?

— Tú tranquila. Está sedado. — Señaló la cama en frente suyo, donde el chico dormía plácidamente. — Cuando los trajimos, le pedí a Goo Joon Pyo traer medicamentos para que su herida no se infectara más de lo que estaba.

— ¿Estaba infectada?— Se sentó de golpe. Jan Di posó una mano en su hombro.

— Tranquila, él estará bien ahora. Descansa.

Min Sun la miró un par de segundos, hasta que se rindió y se acostó nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, pero no quería dormir.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?— La chica asintió. — Muy bien. — Jan Di sonrió y dejó la habitación.

Min Sun no sabía qué hacer. Su hermano estaba allí, en el mismo país, ciudad y lugar que ella. Tragó saliva duramente. Tenía intenciones de dispararle la noche anterior, pero las palabras de Jan Di resonaron nuevamente en su mente, y la hizo flaquear.

"— _Goo Joon Pyo no quiere llevarte a su madre… _ _Él no sabía nada de esto…"_

"— _¡TUVO UN SHOCK QUE LO HIZO OLVIDAR! ¡SOBRE TODO CON LAS COSAS QUE LE HABÍAN PASADO CUANDO ME CONOCIÓ! La madre de Goo Joon Pyo siempre nos hizo el camino difícil…. Goo Joon Pyo quería ser una persona normal… O que lo vieran como si lo fuera… No le gusta estar solo…"_

Él solo quería ser una persona normal… ¿Debería creerle? Geum Jan Di se veía una joven bastante sincera, pero atrevida. Quizá por eso su hermano se había enamorado de ella. Se levantó de la cama para hablar con él, pero una mano la hizo detenerse. Fijó su vista en Haruto.

— Haruto, suéltame.

— Dijiste que siempre te dejarías llevar por el sentido común y la lógica, Goo Min Sun. — Le recordó en un semblante serio. — Pero ahora te estás dejando llevar por el corazón.

—… de vez en cuando hay excepciones…

— Min Sun, comienzo a creer que estás comenzando a tenerle cariño a Geum Jan Di.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Entonces, ¿por qué confías tanto en ella? Creíste en las palabras que te dijo sobre Goo Joon Pyo, quien has investigado completamente, sin ningún error. Todas las fuentes decían que él era un hombre miserable, cruel y frío…

— Las fuentes de la OSGSH pueden equivocarse.

—… Min Sun… Yo solo quiero protegerte, si Goo Joon Pyo o Geum Jan Di te hacen algo, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz. Yo confío en ti, y sé que siempre harás lo correcto. — Finalmente la soltó.

La joven miró triste a su mejor amigo, pronto lo comprendería. Salió de la habitación y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se escondió y miró sigilosamente la entrada, que estaba al lado de la cocina. Entró su hermano, nuevamente con el cabello laceo, como en la noche anterior. Vestía una camisa negra, jeans grises y zapatillas negras. Jan Di fijó su vista en él. Su expresión fue de sorpresa y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Dónde estabas, pedazo de idiota?...— Soltó un sollozo. — Fuiste por un medicamento para Akashiya, pero luego te fuiste… ¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupé?

El hombre seguía mirándola expectante.

— Creí que... Que…

— ¿Qué? Dime, ¿qué creíste?— Se acercó lentamente a ella, mientras que ella retrocedía.

— Tú… ¡Odio cuando actúas así! No me dices nada y después me dices que yo no confío en ti, pero ahora que estamos en esta situación, puede pasar cualquier cosa con tu vida… Y yo no quiero…-

Fue cortada repentinamente por un abrazo de su novio. Ella, sorprendida, se aferró con fuerza a él.

— Nada a va a ocurrirme… No mientras tú también estés bien. — La estrechó con más fuerza. — ¿Qué me dices de ti, tonta? Dejándote caer en el peligro con facilidad, descuidada estúpida. — Escuchó a su novia llorar con más fuerza. — Si te ocurre algo, jamás me lo perdonaría… Esos malditos días en que estuviste aquí, sin decirme anda y yo como loco buscándote día y noche, sin descanso… ¡¿Sabes cuánto me preocupé por ti?!— La apretó más fuerte.

Jan Di sonrió enternecida. Estaba molesto, con ella, con él mismo, con Min Sun y con Akashiya. Estaba molesto con el mundo entero. Sabía que cuando hablaba de esa manera, se enfadaba de esa manera.

Min Sun, presenciando la escena, no mencionó ninguna palabra. Al verlos separarse lentamente y que su hermano había secado las lágrimas restantes de Jan Di, sonrió. Disimuladamente hizo ruido para que dejaran el momento allí.

— Geum Jan Di, me preguntaba por qué te demorabas tanto, pero…— Fijó su vista en su hermano. — Ya veo por qué la tardanza.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de reírse al ver a ambos mayores sonrojarse furiosamente y apartar la mirada del otro. Para ser los mayores, eran los más tímidos. Cuando el mal momento pasó, Goo Joon Pyo fijó su vista en su hermana menor con seriedad y nerviosismo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

No pudo contestar por la sorpresa que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar. ¿Estaba preguntando si estaba bien? ¿Por qué?

—… Estoy bien. — Murmuró.

— Me alegro, porque tú y yo necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas. — Dicho esto, se encaminó a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas, Goo Joon Pyo?— Preguntó nerviosa su novia. El aludido sonrió.

— Solo daré un paseo, volveré pronto. — Dirigió una última mirada a su hermana menor y salió.

Min Sun entendió su mensaje. Jan Di le dio su desayuno. Después de comer, lo siguió. Al bajar las escaleras, él estaba ahí, en la entrada esperándola.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Frunció el ceño. Tenía en su bolsillo trasero su revólver por si las dudas.

— Caminar, ¿tú no?— Ofreció. Al no recibir palabra alguna, comenzó a caminar.

Min Sun, en respuesta, solo lo siguió. Caminaron un largo rato en silencio hasta que llegaron al muelle. La chica fijó la vista en su hermano, quien se veía serio.

— Usualmente, nadie viene aquí, ¿eh?

— No. — Contestó tajante.

— Gracias por cuidar de Jan Di.

— Es solo un rehén.

— No lo es.

— Da igual.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de la situación. Min Sun se mordió el labio, nerviosa de qué sucedía con él. Repentinamente, sintió algo filoso en su cuello: Una navaja. Joon Pyo no dejaba de mirarla seriamente. Él había sido quien sacó esa arma blanca.

—… Tú…

— No te creo.

— ¿C-Cómo?

— Gente tan cobarde no es digno de ser mi hermana. No creo que seas tú, debimos equivocarnos.

Furiosa, apartó bruscamente la navaja de él y sacó su revólver. No pudo evitar temblar de miedo al ver a Joon Pyo hacer lo mismo que ella. Él también tenía un revólver, lo había olvidado. Mantenía firme el arma con una sola mano, en cambio, Min Sun la tenía agarrada con ambas manos y estas temblaban violentamente. La expresión de su hermano era fría. Colocó su dedo sobre el gatillo.

— ¿Así harás las cosas? ¿Matando gente como tu madre?— Gritó la chica, pero en el fondo estaba asustada. No quería morir.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? Nos odias, a mi madre, a mí y a Joon Hui. Quieres vengarte, viendo correr toda la sangre de nosotros derramada en el suelo, ¿no?— Min Sun abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía opinar. Era cierto. — Hay gente inocente, ¿sabes? Pero al parecer solo te importa tu estúpida venganza, ignorando cómo se sienten los demás. No solo te arrepentirás, serás tú misma la que acabe con tu vida en un acto de cobardía. Siempre estás a la defensiva. Así eres tú.

— ¡Tú no sabes cómo he vivido!— Gritó nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Tú tampoco conoces mi vida! ¡Así que deja de hacerte la idiota que cree conocerme por estúpida información!— Le devolvió el grito.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!— Preparó el arma para disparar, pero su corazón se detuvo al ver y oír que Joon Pyo había disparado primero…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jan Di preparó el almuerzo. Fue a la habitación de Min Sun y la de Akashiya, donde este último miraba pensativamente la ventana.

— El almuerzo está listo. — El chico se volteó a verla con seriedad. — Tranquilo, no soy quien crees… Yo de verdad quiero ayudar a Min Sun.

—… Puede que sea así… Pero Goo Joon Pyo…-

— Él desea lo mismo. Deben darle paciencia. Su actitud es muy peculiar. No tienen de qué preocuparse.

— Espero que sea así. —Miró tristemente el suelo. — Min Sun es lo único que tengo… Moriría si le pasa algo…

Jan di sonrió enternecida por sus palabras.

— La amas. — Afirmó. Haruto fijó su vista en la joven. — Akashiya, no hay nadie más quien pueda quitarte a Min Sun… Lo sabes, ¿no?— El chico asintió. — Pero, si no le dices tus sentimientos… El destino será cruel con ustedes… Así como sucedió con Goo Joon Pyo y conmigo…— El chico se vio interesado por la confesión. Jan Di se rió. — Verás… Nunca le dije mis sentimientos… Es decir, él sabía lo que sentía por él, pero… Nunca lo pronuncié. Cuando quise hacerlo, él tuvo que irse a Macao… Y las cosas se complicaron más y más… Así que, no pierdas tu oportunidad ahora, Akashiya…— Dijo y comenzó a irse.

— Geum Jan Di. — La llamó. La joven se volteó a verlo. — Soy Akashiya Haruto… Si quieres llámame por mi nombre.

La jóven se sorprendió un poco por su actitud, hasta que finalmente sonrió, asintiendo. Abrió la puerta y se fue a servir la mesa. Repentinamente sonó un disparo, sobresaltando a la joven. Por un momento se preocupó, pero la voz de Haruto la calmó.

— Aquí cazan, así que es normal oír disparos a esta hora. — Jan Di, como respuesta, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

Luego de una media hora, escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a su novio entrar en el departamento.

— ¿Dónde está Min Sun, Goo Joon Pyo?— Preguntó su novia.

Este iba a contestar, pero oyeron todos abrirse la puerta. Min Sun entró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Lo siento, se me fue la hora.

— No te preocupes. Recién íbamos a almorzar. — Sonrió.

Todos almorzaron en silencio. Haruto no dejaba de mirar a Min Sun, quien se veía bastante animada, algo muy anormal en ella. Jan Di y Joon Pyo intercambiaban miradas por la actitud de la menor, nada disimulado. Jan Di fue la primera en hablar al ver que todos habían terminado de comer.

— Bien, espero que les haya gustado…— Rió nerviosamente. Tomó los platos de todos con intención de lavarlos, pero Min Sun se los arrebató de las manos.

— Yo lo haré. No he agradecido que nos estén cuidando. — Se dirigió al lavaplatos.

Los tres restantes, estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión. Definitivamente Joon Pyo le había hecho o dicho algo, pero él estaba tan sorprendido como Haruto y Jan Di. El menor de los tres, agarró a ambos mayores por el brazo y se encerraron en la habitación. Los tres se sentaron en el suelo haciendo un círculo entre ellos.

— Goo Joon Pyo, ¿qué le hiciste? ¿Le lavaste el cerebro o qué?

— No le hice nada… Solo le dije lo que tenía que decir y listo.

— ¿Y qué fue?— Interfirió Haruto con el ceño fruncido. Podía ser su hermano, pero era inevitable sentirse celoso.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia, mocoso!

— ¡Goo Joon Pyo!— Le tapó la boca. — ¿Quieres que nos oiga?— Su novio apartó la mano de su boca.

— De todos modos, no sé qué la hizo actuar así, no me metan.

Mientras tanto, Min Sun lavaba los platos, recordando lo sucedido con su hermano.

" _Respiraba entrecortadamente, arrodillada en el suelo. Su hermano la seguía mirando en semblante serio y decepcionado. Min Sun no podía creer lo que había hecho. Había disparado tan solo a milímetros de distacia de ella, dándole a una casa abandonada que estaba sus espaldas. Por un momento creyó que moriría, pero no fue así. El revólver que tenía en sus manos, había caído al escuchar el disparo. Se cubría con ambas manos la cabeza, tratando de bloquear como el disparo resonaba una y otra vez en su mente._

— _No eres débil, Goo Min Sun. — Guardó su revólver en su bolsillo y se arrodilló frente a ella. — Es solo que le tienes miedo a todo lo que te rodea. Temes morir, perder a la gente que amas, enfrentarte a Kang, a mí, incluso a ti misma._

_La chica comenzó a llorar. Él tenía razón, pero ¿cómo sabía todo eso?_

— _Te pareces a quien lo que yo solía ser. — Contestó como si hubiese leído su mente. La joven subió la vista para verlo. — Pero yo ya no soy esa persona… Ese cobarde que estaba solo, salvo su maldito dinero, dejó de existir el día que conocí a Geum Jan Di…— Ambos miraron un punto muerto del suelo y volvieron a mirarse. — Yo… No puedo considerar a Kang mi madre._

— _¿De verdad?— Lo miró expectante._

— _Ella hizo algo que me creo incapaz de perdonar… Quizás lo haga, pero todo pasa por alguna razón y nada vuelve a ser como antes. — La joven siguió derramando silenciosas lágrimas. — Cada uno en este mundo está encadenado a su destino, pero yo me zafé de él para ser feliz… Tú también puedes serlo. Te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites, porque soy tu hermano y quiero tu felicidad… Por eso vine aquí. ¿Acaso permitirás que el destino te ate como a los demás?_

_Al no oír respuesta, suspiró sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a su hermana. Esta le miró confundida. Él solo se puso de pie y se encaminó al departamento._

— _No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar. — Logró escuchar."_

No pudo evitar sonreír. Él tenía razón. Tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar sus miedos tarde o temprano…

Al día siguiente, Min Sun y Haruto tuvieron que ir a clases, dejando solos a los mayores. Tanto Joon Pyo como Jan Di se encontraban en la habitación donde ellos se hospedaban. Ambos sentados en sus camas, mirándose.

— Min Sun sigue feliz, como si la vida le sonriera. ¿De verdad es por lo que me contaste? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dispararle?— Le regañó, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

— Déjame en paz, debía decirle. — Se tornó serio.

Jan Di solo sonrió. Se iba a encaminar a limpiar el lugar, pero la mano de su novio al hizo detenerse.

— ¿Qué?— Se volteó a verle un poco extrañada.

Repentinamente fue incapaz de decir algo al ser presa por los brazos de Joon Pyo que le rodearon la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ese beso, comparado con los otros que habían compartido, era completamente distinto. Aquel era pasional, desesperado y cargado de sentimientos. Jan Di correspondió su gesto con los mismas sensaciones que él sentía. Rodeó su cuello, mientras que Joon Pyo comenzaba a acariciar su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo trazos que solo ellos entendían.

Se separaron lentamente, tratando de recuperar todo el aire que habían perdido. Joon Pyo sonrió de medio lado, mientras que Jan Di se sonrojó por el gesto de su novio y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Repentinamente fue envuelta en un cálido abrazo, que siempre era necesario en ese tipo de época, sobre todo si uno vivía en Forks, un lugar lluvioso y frío.

— Mi método de sanar a Min Sun da efecto…— Jan Di se estremeció al oír la voz de Joon Pyo tan agitada por el beso anterior. — Quiero que… Cuando todo esto acabe… Te cases conmigo, Geum Jan Di.

Goo Joon Pyo lentamente se separó de ella para verla a los ojos. Geum Jan Di no sabía qué decir. Fue tan repentino, que ni siquiera lograba procesar la información. Se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer. Joon Pyo, sin poder contenerlo, volvió a besar a su novia, sentándose en la cama nuevamente, con ella encima, hasta que finalmente ambos terminaron acostados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haruto miraba a Min Sun, quien no sonreía en ese momento, porque tomaba apuntes de las clases, pero se veía animada. Al sonar el timbre de salida, se dirigió a ella para hablar con ella.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-**(Comienzo de idioma inglés)**

— Megan, ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro. — Sonrió.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… La hechicera volvió a embrujar aquí. — Apareció Rose con una sonrisa burlona.

— Rose, hoy no es un día para meterse conmigo. — Contestó así de simple, ignorándola y yéndose con su mejor amigo.

La chica, molesta los siguió. Furiosamente, jaló a Min Sun del cabello. Ella solo se rió.

— Vaya, la zorrita sigue atacando con las garras. — Se volteó con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡S-Se supone que estarías furiosa!

— Parece que hubo un intercambio. La furiosa eres tú, la triunfante, yo. Pero eso no cambia que seas una perra asquerosa.

Dicho esto, quiso irse, pero apareció Nick, furioso. Tenía la cabeza vendada por el incidente. Agarró a la joven del cuello de su camisa negra.

— ¿Olvidas lo que me hiciste, bastarda?

— No, olvidé lo que tú querías hacerme, pero no te resultó. — Se zafó de él.

Siguió su camino con Haruto. Ya no encontraba tanto problema.

— ¡YA VEO PORQUE TUS PADRES TE TIRARON A LA BASURA! ¡ERES UNA BASURA! ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

Min Sun apretó los puños. Eso sí que era intocable. Hablar de sus padres. La última persona que lo había hecho, había terminado en el hospital y Min Sun fue suspendida. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Nick, hasta que una frase resonó en su mente.

"— _Cada uno en este mundo está encadenado a su destino, pero yo me zafé de él para ser feliz… Tú también puedes serlo. Te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites, porque soy tu hermano y quiero tu felicidad… Por eso vine aquí. ¿Acaso permitirás que el destino te ate como a los demás?"_

Sonrió y se volteó a encarar a Nick. Su madre puede ser todo lo que ellos quieran, pero ella estaba buscando a alguien, a su padre. Él podía seguir vivo y lo encontraría. Él sería la clave para arruinar a Kang y al Grupo Shin Hwa.

— El que mi madre sea una bastarda cualquiera, no significa que yo lo sea. Soy completamente distinta a ella. Y ustedes no son más que pobres gamberros en busca de chicos que se sienten miserables para creerse superiores, pero en el fondo no son más que simples cobardes.

Toda la secundaria, que había visto el espectáculo, calló ante lo dicho por la joven. Rose y Nick apretaron los puños furiosos, ambos tenían planeado abalanzarse sobre ella, pero cierto chico mayor agarró a Nick del cuello de su camisa, mientras que otra joven inmovilizó a Rose, torciéndole el brazo.

— Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermana, te juro que ya ni tendrás lo que te hace ser hombre. — Le amenazó.

Tanto Haruto como Min Sun miraban sorprendidos a Joon Pyo y a Jan Di. Esta última miró al resto de chicos que miraban el espectáculo.

— ¿Y ustedes qué quieren? ¡Lárguense!— Gritó a todo pulmón.

Los chicos, asustados, salieron corriendo a cualquier dirección. Joon Pyo soltó a Nick, quien se veía asustado, ya que era menor de estatura que el heredero.

— Jake Grable. Más vale que no se te olvide ese nombre, porque sabes qué pasará si molestas a mi hermana de nuevo. Vámonos, Megan.

Jan Di asintió y soltó a Rose, quien comenzó a llorar. Al salir los cuatro, los menores notaron las sonrisas de los mayores.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-**(Fin de idioma ingles)**

— ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?— Preguntó Haruto, alzando una ceja.

— Nada, tranquilo. — contestó sonriente Joon Pyo. — Min Sun, ¿estás bien? Al parecer, sí. Porque después de oír lo que dijiste, me hace creer que eres digna de ser hermana del gran Goo Joon Pyo.

Min Sun se rió. Los cuatro subieron a la camioneta de Joon Pyo. En el trayecto, tanto Min Sun como Haruto se miraban interrogativamente al ver a la pareja de adelante tan… "Acaramelada". Se tomaban la mano de vez en cuando, una sonrisa de Joon Pyo hacía sonrojar a Jan Di y de vez en cuando el joven pellizcaba la mejilla de su novia con afecto.

— ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?— Susurró Haruto.

— Ni idea.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Jan Di con una linda sonrisa.

— Nada. — Dijeron rápidamente.

La pareja de adelante se rieron e intercambiaron unas miradas alegres, en cambio los menores intercambiaron miradas asustadas y confundidas.

_**Avances del prox cap…**_

— _Todo lo que quiero es encontrar a mi padre y lograré sanar la angustia de mi corazón._

— _¿Y cómo lo harás?— Miró a su hermana, interrogatorio._

— _Tengo mis contactos._

…

— _¡Hay que celebrarlo!— Min Sun la abrazó._

— _Muy bien, será un día de familia._

…

— _Yo… No puedo ser una persona normal, Haruto…_

— _¡No hables así!— La sacudió de los hombros. Min Sun lo miró seria._

— _Es demasiado tarde, el rencor corre por mis venas y nada logrará arrancarme este odio, ni siquiera mi hermano… Ni tú. — Haruto la soltó con lentitud._

— _No lo entiendes, ¿o sí?_

—… _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Min Sun, yo te amo._

**DEMASIADO AVANCE - ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO (No sé cuántas veces he dicho eso ¬¬) REVIEWS!**


	6. Tiempo de calidad de Hermanos

**Perdónenme, pero este capítulo se centrará un poco más en la segunda pareja, Min Sun & Haruto. Igual estarán nuestra pareja favorita, así que no se asusten y léanlo, por favor u_u Si me demoré fue porque algo raro el pasa a esta cosa de aplicación… Bueno me demoraré más de lo usual… Perdón… Ténganme paciencia amados lectores Este cap es un Song-chapter… Osea que pongo un tipo de canción de fondo jeje, pero le pondré traducción n.n**

Capítulo 5: _Tiempo de calidad de hermanos._

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Min Sun se encontraba de buen humor muy seguido y siempre salía a dar un paseo, acompañada de Haruto. Algunas veces eran acompañados por los mayores a pasar unos momentos juntos en silencio. Convivían como una familia, y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Min Sun.

— Hace tiempo que te veo contenta, Jan Di. — Comentó la menor mientras veía a Haruto ya Joon Pyo a lo lejos comprando algo para el frío a sus _doncellas._

— Puede que sea así…— Sonrió y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. — Goo Joon Pyo… Nunca dejará de sorprenderme. — Min Sun la miró interrogativa. Jan Di soltó una risa. — Él… Me pidió matrimonio.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Gritó. Jan Di le tapó la boca. Los chicos, se voltearon a lo lejos al escuchar el grito de la joven, miraron confundidos a la Jan Di, que le había tapado la boca. Esta hizo señas de que no había sido nada.

— ¡Eres una escandalosa!— Murmuró. Min Sun se quitó la mano y se rió.

— Pero, supongo que le dijiste que sí, ¿no?— Frunció el ceño confundida al ver que el rostro de la mayor se había enrojecido por completo. Tímidamente, asintió con la cabeza. Min Sin volvió a sonreír emocionada. — ¡Hay que celebrarlo!— Min Sun la abrazó.

— Muy bien, será un día de familia. — Se separó de ella.

— ¿Día de familia?

— Saldremos los cuatro, todo el día, y no nos separaremos por nada en el mundo. — Gritó.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué?— Aparecieron de repente los jóvenes con unas bolsas.

— Por su compromiso, los felicito. — Sonrió la menor. Joon Pyo miró a su hermana unos segundos, hasta finalmente sonrió.

— Yo quería decirlo, eres una escandalosa. — Rodeó su brazo en los hombros de su novia y comenzaron a caminar, dejando a la pareja menor atrás.

Haruto miró a su mejor amiga, que miraba con una expresión melancólica la escena. Siempre quiso una vida normal, como la pareja de adelante, aunque habían pasado por malos momentos, ellos siguieron adelante, juntos. Ella también quería alguien a su lado, pero no tuvo una buena vida, habían asesinado al padre de su mejor amigo cuando quiso protegerlos, ocultándolos. Luego de un tiempo de no saber nada de él, ellos mismos fueron por él y encontraron su cadáver. Esa fue la única vez que había visto llorar a Haruto… Bueno después de todo, eran tan solo unos niños en aquel entonces…

Haruto…

Fijó su vista en él, su mejor amigo, que tampoco despegaba la vista de ella. No podía negar que tenía unos sentimientos hacia él, pero no era el momento apropiado de decirlo. Ellos estaban en una guerra, defendiendo al maltrato y a todos los que murieron por el Grupo Shin Hwa, ella no permitiría eso, aunque fuese apenas una joven de 15 años, ella había entrenado desde que el padre de Haruto murió. Nunca se habían despegado del otro, protegiéndose mutuamente, ambos saliendo lastimados, con cicatrices de guerra, que tendrán presente hasta el día de su muerte.

Bajó la vista, apartando la vista de Haruto, entristeciendo. No. Esa era la realidad, no podía exponer sus sentimientos así como así.

Sintió una cálida mano en la suya. Fijó su vista en su mejor amigo que solo miraba en frente, comenzando a caminar. Min Sun solo lo siguió, sin quejarse del atrevimiento.

— Nosotros…— Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Haruto. — Cuando salgamos de esto…— Lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Min Sun, quien subió la vista sorprendida, viéndolo. — ¿Podremos vivir una vida así con ellos algún día? ¿Juntos?

No la miraba, pero fijaba su vista en Jan Di y en Joon Pyo, que se reían y a veces Jan Di le daba unos ligeros golpes en el brazo. Min Sun también los miró.

— Es lo que más deseo ahora.

Ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra en el trayecto del camino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Vengan acá. — Arrastró a ambos chicos, jalándolos del brazo y entraron a la tienda.

— ¿Una tienda de bicicletas?, ¿para qué queremos una?

Ambos recibieron un golpe en sus cabezas por Joon Pyo. Los menores soltaron un quejido.

— ¡Por favor, deja de andar en motocicletas y sé algo más relajada! — Posó suavemente su puño en la mejilla de su hermana, empujándola suavemente.

— Bien, elige. Cualquiera me vale. — Salió de la tienda junto con Haruto.

Finalmente compraron un par de bicicletas, dos negras, para los menores. Jan Di quiso traer la suya junto con Joon Pyo, así que para ellos no había problema. Después de almorzar y descansar un rato, Jan Di levantó a los menores sorpresivamente y los obligó a pasear en la bicicleta junto con su novio. Min Sun y Haruto no tuvieron opción. En el trayecto, Min Sun comenzó una carrera con su hermano mayor, quienes iban a la misma velocidad.

— ¡Oye, Goo Joon Pyo! ¡Tengan cuidado!— Gritó la castaña. — ¡No vayan a caerse!

— ¡No digas tonterías!— Escuchó mientras más se alejaban los hermanos.

La joven soltó un bufido y, junto con Haruto aceleraron. Jan Di alcanzó a ambos con facilidad. Llegaron al muelle y ella fue la primera en llegar, dejando a su novio y a Min Sun con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué? Llevo años con bicicletas, así que no es anormal que gane una carrera. — Se rió. Sé manipular los objetos plebeyos. Bien, almorcemos aquí.

No comieron mucho y los cuatro estaban en un profundo silencio. Por lo menos era agradable, al menos para Min Sun.

Comenzó a anochecer y el frío se intensificó.

— Iremos a comprar algo para la cena, ¿ustedes volverán a casa?

Los menores asintieron. Vieron a la pareja subirse a sus bicicletas e irse. Min Sun suspiró e hizo una carrera con Haruto. Al llegar, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. La joven se colocó sus auriculares de su reproductor de música y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la letra.

"_I was searching (Estaba buscando)_

_You were on a mission (Tú estabas en una misión)_

_Then our hearts combined like (Entonces nuestros corazones se combinaron como)_

_A neutron star collision (Una Colisión Estelar de Neutrones)"_

Le encantaba esa canción. También era la favorita de Haruto. Bueno, de todos modos "Muse" era grupo favorito de ambos y esa canción. Se quitó los auriculares y fue al balcón. Se sorprendió de ver a Haruto también.

_I have nothing left to lose (No tengo nada que perder)_

_You took your time to choose (Tomaste tu tiempo para elegir)_

_Then we told each other (Entonces nos dijimos el uno al otro)_

_With no trace of fear that... __(Sin rastro de temor que...)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Joon Pyo y Jan Di se venían llevando sus bicicletas. En los canastos estaban las cosas para la cena. Ambos se sonreían de vez en cuando.

— Me gustaría que fuese así todos los días.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que estuviésemos juntos. Como familia. Los cuatro. — Miró el suelo. — Pero Min Sun necesita sanar. La noté distraída hoy.

— No te angusties por eso, Goo Joon Pyo. — Le sonrió. — Todo estará bien.

— ¿Lo prometes? — La miró como un cachorro abandonado. La joven se sonrojó furiosamente.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — Le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. Su novio se rió y besó cariñosamente su frente, siguiendo su camino.

_Our love would be forever (Nuestro amor sería para siempre)_

_And if we die, we die together (Y si morimos, morimos juntos)_

_And I, I said never (Y yo, nunca lo dije)_

_'Cause our love would be forever (Porque nuestro amor sería para siempre)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Haruto? A ti no te gusta estar aquí.

El chico se volteó a verla, luego siguió viendo el cielo. Min Sun se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado, haciendo lo mismo.

_The world is broken (El mundo está roto)_

_And halos fail to listen (Y los halos no brillan)_

_You try to make a difference (Tratas de hacer una diferencia)_

_But no one wants to listen (Pero nadie quiere escuchar)_

— Se podría decir… Que este fue el primer día, después de mucho tiempo, en que me siento feliz.

Min Sun giró su rostro para verlo.

— ¿Por qué?

El chico la miró directo a los ojos.

— Porque sonríes.

Min Sun sonrió enternecida por sus palabras. Pero esa no era su realidad, ella tenía que…

— Lástima que no todos los días sean así. — Murmuró con frialdad.

Haruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que este no es nuestro mundo. La realidad nos dice que nosotros tenemos que enfrentarnos a esa mujer que mató a tu padre y que me abandonó.

—… Min Sun…— La agarró de los hombros, molesto. ¿Por qué de repente hablaba de esa manera?

— Yo… No puedo ser una persona normal, Haruto.

_Hail the preachers, fake and proud (Los predicadores, falsos y orgullosos)_

_Their doctrines will be cloud (Sus doctrinas se nublarán)_

_Then they'll dissipate (Entonces se disiparán)_

_Like snowflakes in an ocean (Como la nieve en el océano)_

— ¡No hables así! — La sacudió de los hombros. Min Sun lo miró seria.

— Es demasiado tarde, el rencor corre por mis venas y nada logrará arrancarme este odio, ni siquiera mi hermano… Ni tú. — Haruto la soltó con lentitud.

Había sido dura, ella lo sabía. Podía ver con claridad lo mucho que lastimó a su mejor amigo con sus palabras. Trató de decir algo para remediarlo, pero Haruto habló primero.

— No lo entiendes, ¿o sí?

Min Sun lo miró confundida por sus palabras.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Min Sun, yo te amo.

_Love, is forever (El amor es para siempre)_

_And we'll die, we'll die together (Y moriremos, moriremos juntos)_

_And I, I said never (Y yo, nunca dije)_

_'Cause our love could be forever (Porque nuestro amor podría ser para siempre)_

Lo dijo. Estaba harto de ocultarlo. Ya no tenía nada que perder, así que sin más lo soltó. Min Sun no creía lo que había oído. Esas eran las últimas palabras que ella esperaba que su mejor amigo dijese.

—… Haruto… Tú…

— Y no me importa si no me correspondes, solo quería decirlo, para que sepas que no te veo como amiga, sino como mujer, la mujer que quiero en mi vida. A pesar de ser un niño, por dentro siento que de verdad no podría vivir sin ti.

_Now, I've got nothing left to lose (Ahora, no tengo nada que perder)_

_You take your time to choose (Te tomas tu tiempo en elegir)_

_I can tell you now (Puedo decirte ahora)_

_Without a trace of fear (sin rastro de miedo)_

Sin esperar una respuesta de la castaña, la agarró bruscamente de la nuca, atrayéndola a sus labios. Era un beso desesperado, cargado de sinceridad y a la vez tristeza. Min Sun no respondía, estaba en shock por sus palabras.

Sin darse cuenta, se había aferrado a su camisa. No era la primera vez que se besaban. En una ocasión juraron no repetirlo, ya que ellos eran _los mejores amigos_, pero él ahora le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lentamente comenzó a corresponderle. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras que Haruto aflojaba el agarre de su nuca y rodeó su cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. La empujó violentamente hacia la pared, besándola con más fiereza.

La joven se sintió sin aire, así que agradeció que su Haruto se haya separado de ella, para tomar aire, pero tomó conciencia de cómo estaban. Había caído en su cama, él encima de ella, acariciando con delicadeza sus piernas.

— Haruto… Espera…— Murmuró al sentir que comenzaba a besarle el cuello. — Detente, recuerda nuestra promesa, por favor…— Musitó comenzando a temblar.

El chico se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

"_Ambos niños lloraban, por la muerte del padre de Haruto._

— _Mi… Min Sun_

— _¿Eh?_

— _No hay… No hay que dejar que esto pase de nuevo… No hay que demostrar la debilidad hacia esa mujer…— Sollozó abrazándola. — Acabemos lo que quiso mi papá… Para que podamos tener una vida normal… No podemos querer a nadie…_

_Min Sun no comprendía, pero solo asintió."_

Haruto se quitó encima de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Haruto?

— Lo lamento, estoy demasiado avergonzado. No me contuve…

_That my love will be forever (Que mi amor será para siempre)_

_And we'll die, we'll die together (Y moriremos, moriremos juntos)_

_And I, I will never (Y yo, Nunca diré)_

_'Cause our love will be forever (Porque nuestro amor será para siempre)_

— No te aflijas por eso…-

— Es imposible no hacerlo. — Le interrumpió frustrado y volvió a mirarla con tristeza. —… Será mejor que lo olvides.

— ¿Eh?

— Olvida lo que dije, olvida que te besé… Olvida esta conversación.

Sin que ella pudiese protestar, se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación, dejando a la joven desencajada.

Min Sun se llevó sus dedos a sus labios. Suspiró con tristeza y abrazó su almohada. Escuchó que Jan Di y Joon Pyo habían llegado, pero ella no quiso recibirlos, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos. Luego de un rato, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— Min Sun, la cena está lista.

— No quiero…

—… ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, Jan Di… Todo está bien…— Abrazó con más fuerza la almohada.

La mayor no quiso protestar, escuchó que tocó en la otra habitación, donde se había encerrado Haruto, escuchó sus gritos diciendo que no quería nada más que estar solo. También oyó un regaño por parte de Joon Pyo a Haruto por gritarle así a Jan Di.

Entristeció. Haruto nunca actuaba así, de no ser porque en verdad estaba triste o molesto… Quizá ambos. Soltó otro suspiro y cerró los ojos, pero no se durmió. Estuvo así un buen rato, quizás horas.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

— Jan Di, no podrás ayudarme en esto… Pero no importa, está bien…

— Para tu información no soy una chica.

Subió rápidamente la vista para fijarla en su hermano, que la miraba con una mueca por lo anterior.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tú y ese mocoso están extraños.

Joon Pyo que su hermana se sonrojó al mencionar a Haruto. Su semblante se volvió serio.

— ¿Te hizo algo?

Min Sun negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

—… No es de tu incumbencia.

Joon Pyo hizo una mueca, tomó la almohada de la otra cama y golpeó el rostro de tu hermana, dejándola desencajada por la acción.

— ¿No confías en tu hermano, pedazo de tonta? — Min Sun, en respuesta lo golpeó con su almohada.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, pedazo de idiota?

Se miraron desafiantes y comenzaron a golpearse con las almohadas. Jan Di asomó su cabeza a averiguar por qué tanto alboroto, pero sonrió al ver a ese par de hermanos golpeándose y riéndose con las almohadas. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se fue a dormir.

Luego de una gran guerra de almohadas, ambos estaban tirados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, exhaustos de la pelea. Soltaron un suspiro al unísono y se miraron. La mirada de Joon Pyo denotaba curiosidad y la de Min Sun preocupación.

— Haruto me dijo algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que me ama.

Joon Pyo se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miró estupefacto a su hermana, que también se sentó.

— ¡Es un mocoso! ¡¿Un mocoso puede sentir amor a esta edad?!

Min Sun lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Para el amor no hay edad, pedazo de genio.

— Deja de insultar a tu hermano mayor. — Dijo en tono superior. Min Sun soltó una carcajada de burla.

— Acostúmbrate en que te trate así.

—… ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿Qué más pasó?

—… Ehh… Me besó y…-

— ¡¿TE BESÓ?!

— ¡ERES UN ESCANDALOSO!

Su hermano soltó un bufido.

— Continúa.

— Le dije que recordara nuestra promesa… Acerca de que prometimos no querer a nadie…

Su hermano se tornó serio.

— Luego él se arrepintió de haberme dicho que me amaba, de haberme besado y todo eso… Dijo que lo olvidara y que actuara como si nada hubiese pasado…

Joon Pyo notó la tristeza de la joven.

— Lo amas. — Afirmó. La joven lo miró y asintió tímidamente.

Su hermano soltó un suspiro y posó su mano en la cabeza de la joven, acariciando su cabello.

— Toda estará bien. — Sonrió.

"_It's not easy love… (No es fácil amar)_

_But you got Friends… __You can trust…(Pero tienes amigos… Puedes confiar)"_

Min Sun no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y sonreír. Eso era una familia.

—… Yo…

— ¿Mm?

—… Quiero encontrar a mi padre.

Parpadeó confundido por el repentino cambio de tema, pero no reclamó.

— ¿Para arruinar al Grupo Shin Hwa?

— ¿No te importa?

— Claro que no. — Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. — Puedo abrir otra empresa si quiero, y comenzaré de inmediato, pero cuando vuelva a Corea… Yo lo único que quiero es que las personas que me importan sean felices. Era muy feliz en Seúl, con Geum Jan Di, con Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin…

— Los extrañas… Entonces, ¿por qué visite? — Su hermano la miró.

— Ya te lo dije, porque quiero que todas las personas que me importan sean felices, eso te incluye a ti y a ese mocoso.

Min Sun no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

—… Nos parecemos. Porque yo deseo lo mismo. Pero hay otra cosa que deseo… Y es encontrar a mi padre… Todo lo que quiero es encontrar a mi padre y lograré sanar la angustia de mi corazón.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás?— Miró a su hermana, interrogatorio.

— Tengo mis contactos. — Se encogió de hombros. Volvió a mirar a su hermano. — Y tú con Jan Di… ¿Cuándo planean casarse?

— Cuando esto acabe.

—… ¿Y será cuando…?

— Cuando seas feliz.

—… ¿Y cuántos hijos quieren tener?

Joon Pyo la miró con las mejillas ardiendo a mil por hora. La joven se rió.

— Vamos. Alguna vez tendrán que hacerlo… No puedo creer que ustedes ya son adultos y no lo han hecho.

—… ¿Y tú como sabes?

Min Sun frunció el ceño confundida, trató de ver algo en la mirada de su hermano, pero al ver que él solo apartaba la mirada avergonzado, entendió.

— ¿Entonces estoy equivocada? ¿Si lo han hecho? — Se rió. — Lo siento, no lo sabía. — Se siguió riendo.

— ¿Tú acaso has… tenido "eso" con ese mocoso?

Su hermana se sonrojó y lo golpeó.

— ¡Claro que no! Tengo apenas 15 años.

—… Aquí, en estados Unidos es normal que las chicas de 15 años no sean vírgenes.

—… Pues yo soy virgen, pedazo de imbécil… Y… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza a un lado, confundidos. Luego soltaron una carcajada.

— Será mejor que duermas, tonta. Por lo menos te sientes mejor. Buenas noches. — Revolvió sus cabellos.

—… Buenas noches… Hermano.

Joon Pyo cerró la puerta y fijó su vista en Jan Di que dormía en el sofá. Tomó un cojín y se lo tiró en el rostro, haciéndola despertar rápidamente.

— ¡Goo Joon Pyo! ¡¿Eres un idiota o qué?! — Lo regañó en un susurro. Su novio solo sonrió, sentándose a su lado y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—… ¿Min Sun está mejor?

— Así es…— Besó sus cabellos. Jan Di se rió. — ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?

—… Pues ya qué… Haruto se encerró en nuestra habitación y Min Sun en la suya, así que nos quedamos sin camas.

— ¿Quién las necesita? — Se rió abrazándola con más fuerza.

_Continuará…_

**Awwwww un final feliz (?... Bueno por ahora… Jeje… Bueno perdón pero la cosa esta muy rara y me demoraré más que de costumbre u_u Gracias a los reviews! :'D Espero que les guste este cap REVIEWS!**


	7. Socios, hermanos

Capítulo 6: _Socios, hermanos._

Min Sun comenzó a sentirse deprimida. Haruto ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarla ni hablarle. Joon Pyo estaba preocupado por su hermana, pero ella le pidió que por favor no se metiera en esa situación.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Joon Pyo se despertó al oír algo quebrarse, agarró el nuevo revolver que Min Sun le había regalado y fue donde provino el ruido. Se calmó de ver a Min Sun, pero por descuidada había dejado caer una copa.

—… Perdón. — Bajó la mirada avergonzada. Él se acercó y acarició su cabeza.

— Me asustaste. — Fue lo único que pudo decir. Notó que Min Sun estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía ojeras. — No te ves muy bien.

— Estoy bien, no pude dormir mucho por mi dolor menstrual. — Dijo con voz cansada. — Quise tomarme una taza de té, pero por no ver nada agarré una copa. — Se rió sin ganas. — Además, planeo irme todos los días de casa como a esta hora.

— ¿Por Akashiya?— La menor asintió. — Min Sun, tu salud está por los suelos.

— No quiero esa fría actitud conmigo, prefiero mil veces no verlo a ver esa gélida mirada en mí. — Replicó con los ojos llorosos.

Joon Pyo soltó un suspiro y la abrazó en tono de consuelo. Se separaron al oír a alguien más entrar a la cocina.

— ¿Qué hacen tan temprano?— Preguntó en un bostezo la castaña.

— Buenos días, Jan Di. — Saludó la menor con una sonrisa melancólica.

— Buenos días. — Bostezó nuevamente.

— Y bien, volviendo al tema. — Joon Pyo miró a su hermana. — Saldrás de aquí a las seis, siendo que tus clases comienzan a las ocho, ¿qué harás en todo ese lapso de tiempo, eh?

— Entrenaré con la OSGSH. — Dijo simplemente.

— Y cuando estés… En tu lapso de pubertad… ¿Qué harás?— Min Sun se rió muy a su pesar.

— Supongo que me tomaré una taza de té como lo haré ahora. — Se encogió de hombros. — Y luego entrenaré.

— ¿Todos los días?

— Solía entrenar con Haruto a solas, porque apenas teníamos 10 años cuando supimos de la OSGSH y no teníamos suficiente edad para entrar. Aprendimos artes marciales para defendernos y ahora que tengo 15 años, me dejaron entrar.

— ¿Y qué hacen?

— Entrenamos nuestra puntería con las armas, aprendemos a manejar un arma blanca, se reúnen los mejores miembros para pelear y para ver quiénes son los más dotados. Cada uno en una parte del sistema, ya sea de investigación, espía o… reunión.

— ¿En qué formas tú?— Preguntó la castaña, interesada en el tema.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá, Min Sun en el medio.

— En los tres. — Los mayores se quedaron sin habla. — Investigo a los hombres que contrata Kang cada mes, en la parte espía me infiltro como una persona X y formo parte de las "reuniones", pero en general solo tengo que sacar información. Si me descubren, mis jefes me dijeron que los matara…-

— Hey, hey, un momento. — La interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. — Tú… No has hecho eso, ¿no?

— Claro que no. — Negó rápidamente. — Solo los dejo inconscientes.

— ¿Y Haruto no ha matado a nadie?— Jan Di temió por la respuesta al ver la expresión miserable de la menor.

—… Después de una misión, unos hombres nos descubrieron, eran dos solamente, a uno logré noquearlo, pero el otro, en un descuido se tiró encima de mí. Al parecer, quiso abusar de mí…— Joon Pyo iba a protestar, pero Min Sun levantó la mano en señal de que callara. — Pero Haruto en un acto de desesperación, le disparó… Y… El hombre murió.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Ahora comprendían la dura actitud del joven.

— Cada vez que recordamos eso, le digo que no fue su culpa, que solo lo hizo para salvarme, pero él sigue culpándose sobre que mató a un ser humano, que jamás se lo perdonaría, por más maldita y miserable fuese la persona, él se prometió nunca matar a alguien, pero…— Bajó la cabeza.

—… ¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso?

— Dos meses antes de que ustedes llegaran. El hombre que viste la primera noche que nos encontramos, era su acompañante. Nos descuidamos y fuimos arrinconados en un callejón.

El ambiente se hizo pesado, incapaz de decir algo inteligente. Min Sun suspiró y se levantó.

— Bueno, me voy a entrenar. — Se estiró un poco.

— ¿No desayunarás?

— Ya me siento mejor. — Dicho esto, salió rápidamente del departamento. Al hacerlo, soltó un gemido de dolor. Obviamente había mentido.

Una hora después, Haruto salió de la habitación y se fue sin comer nada. Algo ya común, logrando que los mayores suspiraran.

— Esto es ridículo, Geum Jan Di. — Se quejó deprimido. — Comienzo a creer que Min Sun se está apartando de nosotros por ese chiquillo. — Escuchó una suave risa de su novia. — ¿Por qué la risa? ¡Esto es serio!

— Lo es, pero es tierno que seas celoso en todo. Con tus cosas, con tus amigos, conmigo… Incluso tienes celos de hermano. — Se rió.

—… Déjame en paz. — Se levantó del sofá y se fue a duchar.

La joven solo sonrió. Levantó los platos sucios y comenzó a lavarlos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Min Sun tenía enterrada su cabeza en el pupitre, rodeada por sus brazos. El dolor menstrual no disminuía. Se sentía horrible, sobre todo porque estaban en Forks, un lugar más frío que el mismísimo infierno.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

— Bueno, eso es lo que entrará en el examen de la próxima semana. — Agradeció mentalmente oír que la campana de descanso había sonado. — Nos vemos, alumnos.

— Hasta luego profesor. — Fue una despedida general.

Sintió que alguien se le acercaba, le dio igual.

— ¿Qué pasa, querida?

— "_Mierda… Rose"._ — Maldijo mentalmente y subió su vista ojerosa a la rubia con una torcida sonrisa, fingiendo dulzura.

— Estás muy pálida, y te ves más horrible de lo que ya eres… Ya creo saber por qué. — Min Sun entrecerró los ojos. Detestaba que esa loca notara su "punto débil al mes".

— Déjame en paz, Rose. — Se levantó rápidamente de su pupitre, pero al hacerlo, se tambaleó. Rosa soltó una carcajada y la agarró rudamente del cabello. La joven soltó un quejido.

— Al parecer, dudo que tu guardaespaldas venga por ti.

Min Sun abrió los ojos de par en par, advirtiéndole con la mirada. Fue zamarreada del cabello. Volvió a gemir de dolor. Fijó su vista en Haruto, quien se iba del salón sin prestarle atención el que estuviese en problemas. Su corazón se encogió de dolor.

— ¿Qué me hará tu hermanito si te tocó aunque sea un cabello? — Su voz destilaba deseo. La miró con repulsión.

— Deja tus fantasías, perra. Mi hermano jamás estaría con una zorra que contagia el sida al primero que se encuentra.

— ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, HIJA DE PUTA! — La empujó bruscamente. Min Sun se agarró del escritorio más cerca, el cual era de su profesor, aunque no sabía cuando habían llegado allí, pero para su desgracia, el escritorio cayó encima de ella, aplastando especialmente su vientre. El dolor en su interior aumentó y soltó un jadeo, tanto de falta de aire como dolor. Rose se arrodilló. — Mírate lo patética que te ves así. ¿Zorra? ¿Yo? Debes estar bromeando. — Sonrió con cinismo. — Y dudo que no le guste a tu hermano, ya verás que para tu desgracia, pronto seremos familia. — Frunció el ceño al oír a Min Sun soltar una carcajada, muy a su pesar. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Lo que dijiste. Te lo vuelvo a repetir. ¡Él jamás se fijaría en cualquieras como tú! — Gritó quitándose el escritorio de encima.

Rose entrecerró los ojos. Miró a alguien que estaba detrás de la joven castaña, quien iba a voltearse para saber quien era, pero no logró hacerlo debido a que fue agarrada rudamente del cuello mientras la ponían de pie. Pero Min Sun conocía esa cercanía, esa… repugnancia: Nick.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… La gótica Megan, molestando a mi querida Rose. — Sonrió con sorna. — Supongo que te mereces un castigo.

La subió a sus hombros y salió corriendo junto con Rose. Ambos reían sonoramente, mientras que Min Sun pataleaba y gritaba sin parar.

— ¡SUÉLTENME, BASTARDOS! ¡MALDITOS MISERABLES, SUÉLTENME!

Cierto chico de cabellos azabaches, escuchó esa voz, cargada de desesperación, ira contenida, pero sobre todo… Dolor. Haruto se giró bruscamente para ir tras el trío, pero lo detuvieron unos compañeros de Nick.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Harry? A Nick le debes algo y nosotros te lo cobraremos.

Haruto sabía a qué se referían. Los cinco chicos se abalanzaron sobre él, quien trató de zafarse lo mayor posible, pero un golpe en el estómago lo hizo caer de rodillas, tratando de recuperar aire.

— "_Demonios… ¡Qué alguien…! ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN AYUDE A MIN SUN!"_

En los jardines traseros, se escuchó otro grito femenino. Min Sun se abrazaba inútilmente las rodillas. Estaba empapada. Rose solo la miraba con malicia, mientras que Nick se preparaba nuevamente a volver a mojarla con la manguera.

— Por última vez, ¿suplicarás perdón?

—… ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO, ZORRA ESTÚPIDA! — Gritó lo mayor posible, pero su voz se quebró. El dolor era tan fuerte que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—… Tú lo pediste, perra. — Min Sun cerró los ojos, esperando el siguiente chorro de agua fría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿CÓMO NO SABEN DÓNDE ESTÁN?! — Gritó exasperado. Jan Di lo miró asustada. — Si algo le pasó a mi hermana y ocurrió en esa escuela, ¡LOS VOY A DEMANDAR!

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

— Goo Joon Pyo, ya basta. — Pidió con voz temblorosa.

El aludido solo colgó con furia. Eran las nueve de la noche, usualmente esos dos llegaban a la hora de almuerzo. ¿Qué sucedió con Min Sun y con Haruto? ¡Ninguno contestaba su teléfono!

La pareja dio un respingo al oír la puerta principal abrirse bruscamente. Joon Pyo sacó el arma, escondida en su bolsillo, pero no eran ladrones ni nada por el estilo, pero hubiese sido menos preocupante que ver esa escena que ahora estaba en sus ojos.

En la entrada estaban Haruto, sangrando de su frente, el labio partido y de él, saliendo sangre, de seguro tenía más moretones debajo de la camisa, porque estaba temblando. Min Sun estaba en la espalda de Haruto, empapada, con los labios morados y con un poco de sangre y tenía un moretón en la mejilla. Sus manos, blancas como el papel, estaban rojísimas quizá por el frío. Su piel se veía delicada, como si en cualquier momento, un simple roce, destrozaría su piel. Joon Pyo y Jan Di se acercaron a ellos, presos del pánico.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Min Sun! ¡Haruto! ¿Q-Qué pasó?— Jan Di vio con lágrimas en los ojos a Min Sun, que al parecer estaba inconsciente.

— Esos bastardos…— Murmuró débilmente el azabache. —… No se preocupen por mí. Min Sun está muy fría… Yo…-

Se vio interrumpido al dejarse caer en el suelo junto con Min Sun, ambos inconscientes. Joon Pyo y Jan Di se miraron preocupados, presos del pánico.

— Yo cuidaré a Min Sun, cuando despierte, necesitaré que se de un baño. Tú cuida de Haruto y atiende sus heridas. — Pidió su novia mientras subía a la menor en su espalda, pero se tambaleó un poco.

— ¿Pesa mucho? — Joon Pyo enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Bromeas? — Se rio con una sonrisa cansada. — Claro que no, es más liviana que una hoja, pero me mareé un poco. — Dicho esto, entró a una de las habitaciones.

Joon Pyo levantó al joven, lo colocó en su hombro y entró a la habitación de al lado. Dejó a Haruto en la cama. Lo oyó jadear. Lo miró con un peso muerto en el estómago.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó apretando los puños. Si descubría quienes eran los culpables, sería capaz de dejarles tarjetas rojas por todos lados. El azabache abrió pesadamente los ojos.

—… No lo sé. Yo… Fui golpeado por el equipo de basketball, es todo. Pero… No sé que ocurrió con Min Sun… La encontré en el… patio trasero de la escuela… Estaba muy… fría…— Murmuró con debilidad. Joon Pyo apretó los dientes. — Pero tengo una idea de quienes quizá… fueron.

En la habitación de al lado…

Jan Di abrazaba cariñosamente a la castaña de cabellos largos, que lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro.

—… Tranquila, Min Sun… Ya pasó.

— No sé que hacer, Jan Di…— Sollozó nuevamente. — Estoy harta de esta vida… Que todos me hagan daño… Mi madre me odia… No pertenezco a Forks… Me odian aquí… Haruto no quiere saber nada de mí…

— No es así. — La separó rápidamente de ella y la miró a los ojos. — Si él no quisiera saber nada de ti, no te hubiese salvado. — Agarró ambas manos entre las suyas. — Estás muy fría. Toma un baño caliente. Relájate, cálmate y ve a cenar. Estás muy pálida. — Acarició su mejilla herida. — ¿Quién te golpeó?

—… Rose me lanzó al suelo, Nick sacó la manguera con la que riegan los jardines… Y ya debes imaginar qué pasó. — Finalizó al verse a si misma a sus ropas mojadas. Un punzante dolor se hizo presenté en su vientre. — Demonios…

— ¿Duele mucho?

Min Sun solo asintió.

—… No irás más a esa escuela, Min Sun. — La aludida iba a hablar, pero Jan Di se le adelantó. — Haruto tampoco. No más peleas. — Dicho esto, se dirigió a la salida.

Min Sun se iba dirigir al baño, pero entró sigilosamente a la habitación donde estaba Haruto, quien miraba distraídamente el techo. Tenía un parche en la frente y uno en la comisura de los labios. Su torso, una vez más, estaba vendado. Su respiración era calmada. Min Sun soltó un suspiro, haciendo que Haruto se volteara a verla con sorpresa, esta solo se asustó al verlo a los ojos y salió apresuradamente de la entrada de la puerta y se encerró en el baño.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora encerrada en el baño. Se colocó una camisa de Haruto como de pijama, aunque le causó algo de vergüenza, siendo que ellos ni se hablaban, pero no cambió de opinión. Salió del baño con el cabello húmedo. Dejó su ropa sucia y dañada en la lavadora.

— Oye. — Se volteó bruscamente al ver a su hermano. — Akashiya se encuentra bien, por si quieres saber para que te sientas mejor. — La joven no dijo nada. — La cena está lista, pero antes sécate el cabello. — La garró suavemente del brazo.

Ella solo de dejó guiar a su habitación. Joon Pyo sacó el secador y la encendió mientras le cepillaba el cabello. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, solo escuchando el sonido del aparato. Finalmente Joon Pyo terminó su trabajo y dejó el secador a un lado.

—… Min Sun, si no quieres hablar de eso, no insistiré… Por el momento.

—… Te lo agradezco. — Cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas. —… Eres bueno secando el cabello de una chica. — Apartó el tema con una sonrisa.

— Cuando tenía tu edad, perdí una apuesta con Joon Hui y tuve que ser su esclavo las 24 horas. Me pidió secar su cabello, pero era muy mediocre. — Se rio. — Me enseñó y a veces "practico" con Geum Jan Di.

Min Sun no pudo evitar reírse y lo miró.

— Dime… ¿Joon Hui también me quiere?

Joon Pyo vio la expresión de su hermana, llena de tristeza y a la vez esperanza.

— Debe hacerlo, ¿no? Después de todo, estuvo pendiente de ti antes de que nacieras.

Min Sun sonrió muy a su pesar.

— ¡A cenar! — Escucharon la voz de Jan Di. Ambos se rieron.

Min Sun le pidió a Joon Pyo si podía sentarse con ella, no quería estar lado de Haruto. Por más inmaduro y estúpido que sonase, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos. Su hermano no protestó. Se sentó a su lado y Jan Di con Haruto en frente de ellos. La cena transcurría en silencio, Joon Pyo se miraba con su novia con expresiones preocupadas hacia los menores. Min Sun casi no había comido y Haruto ni siquiera había tomado los cubiertos, mirando de reojo a Min Sun.

— Muy bien… Hace tiempo quería preguntarle a ambos algo. — Se armó de valor para romper el silencio. Haruto y Min Sun miraron a Joon Pyo. — Quiero unirme a la OSGSH.

Jan Di escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo y miró sorprendida a su novio.

—… ¿Cómo?

— Quiero unirme. — Repitió. Min Sun se levantó energéticamente de la mesa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es estar allá?! Fingir ser alguien que no eres, ser alguien de sangre fría… ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!

— Estás débil, Min Sun. Mírate, apenas puedes mantenerte de pie. — Reclamó su hermano.

—… Eso no importa. Aunque todos están en contra del Grupo Shin Hwa, no significa que todos sean colegas, hay odio entre todos con todos. Fingir que no conoces a nadie, fingir que no conozco a Haruto, haciéndoles creer que no hay una estrecha confianza, porque sé que quizá nos traicionen y usen la confianza que hay entre nosotros en nuestra propia contra.

Todos callaron al oír a Haruto ponerse calmadamente de pie, colocó el plato en la cocina y se fue a su habitación, ignorando las miradas del trío. La pareja que se quedó allí, miraron a Min Sun, quien sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió rápidamente del comedor, encerrándose en la habitación de al lado.

Al cerrar la puerta con seguro, comenzó a llorar, mientras escuchaba los lamentos de su hermano y su amiga, junto con los ruidos de la habitación de al lado, donde Haruto soltaba una que otra maldición mientras lanzaba cosas brutalmente al suelo, haciéndolas pedazos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días se transformaron en largas semanas, casi un mes, donde Haruto y Min Sun se habían separado por completo. Ninguno iba a la escuela, pero entrenaban por separado en la organización, la castaña se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana y Haruto una hora después. Mientras tanto, Joon Pyo entrenaba día a día con tal de ser aceptado en la organización. Jan Di se quedaba en casa, a veces acompañaba a Min Sun a los bosques de Forks para entrenar. La menor le enseñó tácticas para defenderse en cualquier situación, ya fuese sola y estando con ellos. Le enseñó a usar un arma de fuego y un arma blanca. Las cosas cada vez se hacían más complicadas en cuanto a la relación de los cuatro. Min Sun seguía teniendo una estrecha confianza con Jan Di, pero ya no le contaba tantas cosas a Joon Pyo, quien se sentía mal por ello, siento consolado por su novia. La relación entre Joon Pyo y Haruto nunca fue buena, así que iba de mal en peor. Se peleaban por Min Sun, quien les gritaba que se detuvieran. Las peleas, golpes y patadas eran muy seguidas. Min Sun se ponía de lado de Joon Pyo, mientras que Jan Di, de vez en cuando, se ponía de lado del menor, causándole más ira a su novio. Definitivamente las cosas estaban mal.

— ¿No hay día en que no peleen? — Le regañó una vez más su hermana, mientras que limpiaba la sangra de su nariz.

— No soporto a ese mocoso.

La joven solo soltó un suspiro. Escucharon algo pesando caer al suelo en la cocina. Ambos llegaron y vieron a Jan Di tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Geum Jan Di!— Su novio se arrodilló rápidamente y la recostó en su pecho. — Oye, reacciona. Hace semanas que estás así, con suerte comes y estás muy pálida.

—… Quiero un helado. — Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Los dos la miraron sorprendidos. ¡¿Un helado, haciendo tanto frío en Forks?!

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Min Sun notó un punto, quizá… Había una gran posibilidad. Pero debía confirmarlo, aun no era seguro…

—… Yo tengo que irme. Tengo reunión con la OSGSH. — Se colocó su abrigo y salió del apartamento, pensativa. Llevaba un vestido negro y unas botas negras con tacón alto, acompañado del abrigo. Notó que Haruto se acercaba, pero fingió no haberlo visto.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue él quien la agarró del brazo y la volteó con fuerza. Lo miró sin comprender por el atrevimiento, pero no pudo decir nada al ser estrechada fuertemente contra su cuerpo, quitándole aire. Min Sun comenzó a temblar, no precisamente de frío. Había extrañado tanto el calor de su mejor amigo que no sabía que hacer. Se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su mejor amigo contra su cuello.

—… Haruto… tú…-

— Perdóname, pero no pude resistirlo. Tan solo unos segundos…— La abrazó con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Joon Pyo recostó a su novia en la cama.

— Haz estado muy extraña. ¿Qué sucede?

—… Sinceramente no tengo idea. — Se llevó una mano en la cabeza. — ¿Me comprarás mi helado?

—… ¿De qué sabor?

—… Pues… Mm… Chocolate. — Sonrió. — Y… Antes de que vayas, abre la ventana. Necesito aire fresco.

Joon Pyo enarcó una ceja, definitivamente Jan Di estaba muy rara. Le abrió la ventana y se fue a comprar.

Jan Di se quedó allí, luego prefirió levantarse e inspeccionar la casa, como lo hacía en la casa de Joon Pyo. El lugar era acogedor a pesar de parecer que se caería en cualquier momento. Fue a la habitación de Min Sun y vio sus cosas. Vio una caja llena de polvo. La curiosidad la invadió y abrió la caja, encontró unas antiguas armas y algunas agendas donde anotaba los datos del Grupo Shin Hwa. Eran bastantes. Levantó la caja, pero al hacerlo, notó un viejo sobre que estaba debajo de esta. El papel estaba muy gastado, sucio. Lo cogió entre sus manos y lo abrió.

—… No puede ser. — Murmuró apenas audible, sin notas que su novio la llamaba, anunciándole que ya había llegado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… Goo Min Sun. El principal enemigo del Grupo Shin Hwa somos nosotros, pero especialmente tú, ya que eres la hija de la presidenta Kang. Muchos de la organización han sido asesinados últimamente al no hablar sobre tu localización, tendrás que moverte.

Min Sun tragó saliva. Tendría que irse de Forks lo antes posible. ¡Cómo detestaba a esa mujer que le dio a luz! Si no la quería, ¿por qué la dejó vivir ese infierno? Hubiese sido mejor que lña hubiese matado de un principio.

Tragó saliva.

—… Entiendo, señor. Supongo que tendré que dejar la ciudad.

— Más bien, del país. La OSGSH ya no está segura aquí, gran parte de la organización se irá, así que será mejor que hagas lo mismo. Y por cierto. Un hombre estuvo aquí, dijo que te conoce. Jake Grable. — Min Sun apretó los dientes. Según recordaba, era el nombre falso de Joon Pyo. — Su examen para ingresar a la organización es aprobada. Como lo conoces, supongo que debes saber dónde vive para informarle.

—… Claro…— Se mordió el labio. — ¿Eso es todo?

— No, señorita. De hecho, Jake será su socio.

— ¿Se agregará a mi grupo con Haruto? — El hombre asintió.

— Son uno de los mejores de la OSGSH, además de ser los más jóvenes y pueden pasar desapercibidos. Hacen un excelente trabajo. Eso es todo. Puede retirarse.

La joven se inclinó y se fue. Al estar a mitad del camino a casa, su teléfono vibró. Vio la pantalla: Era un mensaje de Haruto. Tragó duramente saliva y lo leyó.

_De: Haruto._

_Asunto: URGENTE._

_Debes haberte enterado de que nos iremos de Forks, pero hay algo que debemos hacer primero. Jan Di encontró algo que era para mi padre…_

_El remitente es tu padre._

Min Sun no se lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo… ¡Tenía información de su padre!

—… Papá…— Murmuró antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

_Continuará…_

**PERDÓNENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR! Pero como ya puse en el Summary, mi compu murió y me compraron otro. Tuve que instalar la aplicación para seguir este cap. Es corto, lo sé :'c y las cosas no van muy bien, y se pondrán peor u_u Bueno, eso… Ojalá les haya gustado! REVIEWS! :'D**


	8. El destrozo de una familia

Capítulo 7: _El destrozo de una familia._

"_Llegó a casa a toda velocidad, abrió bruscamente la puerta y vio a los tres presentes viendo una carta arrugada, sucia un poco quemada. Min Sun se acercó con cuidado a su hermano y a sus dos amigos._

—… _¿Qué dice?_

_Joon Pyo en respuesta, le extendió la carta. Min Sun la tomó con las manos temblorosas y la leyó, estaba escrita en inglés, pero logro entender. Definitivamente esa carta era para el padre de Haruto._

"_Akashiya: - _

_Lo siento, pero necesito dejar Estados Unidos. Jamás me perdonaría si a Min Sun le pasara algo. Cuida de tu hijo Haruto mientras yo estoy en Corea, hay una gran posibilidad de que no vuelva, pero necesito ver a mi hija, aunque sea la primera… Y última vez. No puedo seguir soportando la idea de que Kang Hee Soo siga teniéndola en sus manos… Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo. "_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el papel. Min Sun siempre tuvo miedo de que su padre también nunca hubiese deseado que ella hubiese nacido, pero su escritura y palabras quitaban sus dudas. Él la amaba. Estrechó la carta contra su pecho y soltó un sollozo._

—… _¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta carta? — Logró articular._

— _Hace diez años más o menos._

—… _Así que… Tanto él como yo… Nos hemos estado buscando por tantos años. — Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar más lágrimas. — Él me ama… Quiere verme como yo quiero verlo…— Sollozó nuevamente._

_Jan Di comenzó a llorar por la conmoción y la abrazó en tono de consuelo. Joon Pyo solo admiró la escena con una pensativa mirada. Había algo que le inquietaba y no tenía idea de qué. Haruto notó esto, pero prefirió no decir nada. Luego de un largo tiempo tratando de secar las lágrimas de la joven, finalmente se calmó y todos se fueron a dormir, o más bien, trataron. Ninguno podía cerrar los ojos y relajarse, estaban inquietos, ansiosos, preocupados, pensativos, conmocionados, tristes…_

_Min Sun escuchó unos ligeros golpes en su puerta._

—… _¿Quién es? — Esperaba que fuera Jan Di o su hermano, pero la persona que entró para su sorpresa fue Haruto. —… ¿Sucede algo malo?_

_Haruto analizó la vestimenta de la joven. Nuevamente usaba una de sus camisas blancas como pijama. Sin duda esa chica no sabía lo bien que hacía sentir al azabache con su aroma prendado en su ropa. Miró el suelo unos segundos y luego la miró._

—… _Puedo quedarme aquí, ¿verdad? — Murmuró. Min Sun forzó una sonrisa._

—… _Esta es tu habitación también, no le veo el problema. — Apartó la vista de él y trató de concentrarse en la carta de su padre nuevamente._

_Haruto la vio acostarse en su cama y tratar de dormir. Sonrió al ver que los ojos de su niña estaban fuertemente cerrados. Cuando estaba nerviosa en la noche, siempre hacía eso._

_Min Sun se tensó al sentir un calor proviniendo de otro cuerpo que no era suyo. Dio un respingo al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura por atrás y sentir el cálido aliento de su mejor amigo contra su cuello._

—… _¿Qué haces, Haruto?_

— _Estás fría. — Susurró con la voz ronca. —Yo sé que esto no está bien… Pero… Parece como si de verdad fuese lo correcto._

— "_No te imaginas cuánto…"— Se dijo para sus adentros. Se estremeció al sentir a Haruto besar su cuello con cuidado._

— _Sabes que a pesar de todo, y aunque lo niegues, eres mía, ¿verdad? — Murmuró. Min Sun sintió que los colores subían a su pálido rostro y se mordió el labio._

—… _Sí. Lo sé._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— _¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! ¡Vamos, más ánimo!_

_Min Sun cayó al suelo nuevamente. Como la OSGSH se iba a trasladar, los miembros más dotados tenían que entrenar arduamente sin descanso. Vio a su lado a Joon Pyo, derribando al noveno tipo con el que lo hacían combatir. Miró hacia el otro lado, donde Haruto fue lanzado brutalmente al suelo con una llave de judo._

— _¡GOO MIN SUN! ¡PRESTA ATENCIÓN!_

_La joven reaccionó y logró esquivar al enorme mastodonte con el que estaba peleando. Ese hombre le daba mala espina. La miraba con lujuria y hambre. Eso definitivamente no le gustaba. Agarró al tipo por el brazo y se lo torció, logrando que él soltase un quejido._

— _Muy bien, Goo. Volviste a tomar ritmo. Parece que trabajas muy bien con Joong Shik. Trabajarás en las peleas más seguido con él._

_Min Sun miró al maldito encargado con ira._

— _¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ESTE BASTARDO SOLO QUIERE VIOLARME Y SACIAR SUS SÁDICOS DESEOS EN MI! — Gritó molesta. Joon Pyo y Haruto dejaron a sus contrincantes y la miraron._

— _Señorita Goo. Ese es un problema personal, ya le dijimos que no podemos hacer nada respecto a eso. Además, no es nuestra culpa de que sea la única mujer en la Organización._

— _Eso lo sé, pero aunque sea ténganme respeto. — Se cruzó de brazos._

_El encargado se encogió de hombros y les dijo a todos que siguieran su trabajo. Min Sun, Haruto y Joon Pyo maldijeron al miserable imbécil encargado en cuanto a la desconsideración de la menor._

"_Joong Shik" se abalanzó sobre la castaña, que estaba distraída. Trató de alejarse de él, pero se paralizó al sentir la sucia mano de ese tipo en…_

— _¡SUÉLTAME, ASQUEROSO BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA! — Gritó a todo pulmón y pateó su entrepierna. Lo empujó y se cubrió el busto, ya que en ese sector, su blusa había sido desgarrada y "ensuciada" por el hombre. — No te propases conmigo, ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!_

_Ante eso dicho, abrió las rejas y salió de allí, presa del pánico. Estaba sucia. ¡Estaba sucia! ¿Por qué todos los hombres se acercaban a ella con solo una intención? No entendía cómo Haruto seguía acercándose a ella, la abrazaba y acariciaba sin ningún rastro de repugnancia._

—… _Porque él es de buen corazón. — Murmuró para sí misma. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y se entró a duchar. Se frotó cada centímetro de su piel con fuerza, haciéndose daño para borrar cada contacto de cada hombre que había querido abusar de ella. Primero Nick, y ahora ese otro nuevo de cuarenta años llamado Joong Shik. Salió de la ducha y vio unos cuantos rasguños en sus brazos y costados. Había sido muy bruta en limpiarse. Suspiró rendida y se vistió. Se colocó una blusa negra de mangas largas. Unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras. Agarró su bolso y se encaminó a la salida. Allí estaba Haruto esperándola._

—… _Goo Joon Pyo se adelantó. Ha estado muy preocupado por Jan Di. Como se ha estado desmayando constantemente, está más sensible de lo normal…_

_Min Sun sonrió con tristeza. Definitivamente los hombres eran unos ignorantes. Vio a Haruto con una mirada llena de rencor y odio hacia alguien que estaba a sus espaldas. Min Sun se volteó y se encontró con la asquerosa sonrisa de Joong Shik mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. Seguido de esto, Haruto agarró a Min Sun posesivamente de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y caminaron rápidamente alejándose de allí. La joven notó que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, pero su mejor amigo no la había soltado ni aflojado su agarre. Vio que había relajado su expresión, pero no había pronunciado nada. Min Sun bajó la mirada._

— _¿Por qué me tocas, Haruto?... Estoy sucia, he sido ensuciada muchas veces…-_

— _Dudo que estés sucia después de ver tus brazos hechos pedazos. — Min Sun se golpeó mentalmente. Haruto la conocía muy bien. — Además, eres mi mejor amiga, la persona más importante de mi vida. Además, no dejaría que te hicieran daño… Y muchas veces the he fallado pero… Lo que me reconforta es que sigues siendo… Pura._

_Min Sun entendió. Sí, ella se había zafado de muchos hombres que habían querido arrebatarle su virginidad, y gracias a Dios, a Haruto y a su hermano que había aparecido que pudiese seguir adelante. Llegaron a casa y se sorprendieron de ver a Jan Di llorando sentada en el regazo de su novio, quien la abrazaba con cariño. Notaron el brazo derecho vendado de la joven._

— _¿Qué sucede, Jan Di?— Ambos se acercaron a la castaña que abrazaba cuidadosamente a Joon Pyo. Este último miró seriamente a ambos niños._

—… _Nos vamos a Corea._

_Ninguno de los dos se esperó tal sorpresa, pero sin más, asintieron."_

Aquello había pasado hace dos días. Min Sun miraba distraídamente la ventanilla del avión en el que iban. Estaba sentada con Haruto.

Joon Pyo les había contado que había encontrado a Jan Di herida con un profundo corte en el brazo derecho. Dijo que un hombre con el rostro cubierto la había amenazado, pero no la había matado. Por eso se devolvieron a Corea. En Forks había muchos enemigos del Grupo Shin Hwa. Haruto apoyó su cabeza en hombro de Min Sun. Estaba muy cansado, estando todo el día pendiente de ella era sin duda agotador. La joven suspiró y decidió también cerrar los ojos. El viaje sería largo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintió que era llevada en la espalda de alguien y se paralizó. Estaba en frente del lugar que fue su primer hogar… La mansión de Joon Pyo…

— Aquí…— Murmuró.

— Es más grande de lo que imaginé. — Escuchó la voz de Haruto, quien la llevaba en esos momentos en su espalda.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Y Jan Di?

— Estamos aquí. — Haruto se volteó para que Min Sun pudiese ver a la pareja. — Primero los ocultaré en la mansión. Kang sigue en Estados Unidos, así que por ahora no hay problema. El Señor Jung sabe de ustedes, Joon Hui Noona también. Así que está bien, pero mi hermana llegará pasado mañana. Una vez que el señor Jung los mantenga a salvo, yo iré al hospital con Jan Di.

— ¡Espera!— La menor se removió, así que Haruto la soltó y Min Sun se colocó de pie. — Yo quiero ir al hospital con Jan Di. — Dijo mirando a la mencionada dormida en los brazos de su hermano. — Tú… Por favor tú… Ve con tus amigos… Estoy segura que… No les dijiste nada sobre esto.

Joon Pyo la analizó con la mirada con unos instantes y luego miró a la joven que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

—… No podía decírselo a nadie… Pero yo confío en mis amigos y en ella… Aun así decidí decírselo solo a ella. — Pausó. —… Muy bien. Cuando Geum Jan Di despierte, yo iré con mis amigos, Min Sun la llevará al hospital y tú…— Miró detenidamente a Haruto. — ¿Qué harás?

— Acompañaré a Min Sun… Sinceramente, no me siento seguro en tu casa.

Joon Pyo le contestó con una torcida sonrisa, pero no reclamó. Llegaron sigilosamente por las dudas, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Joon Pyo, donde se prendieron rápidamente las luces. Todos se voltearon asustados, pero recuperaron el aliento al notar que era el Señor Jung.

— Joven Joon Pyo. — Se inclinó respetuosamente. — La presidenta Kang al parecer no regresará un buen tiempo o según eso me informó, así que podrá la señorita Min Sun y el joven Akashiya refugiarse sin problemas, ninguna de las sirvientas dirá nada.

El heredero sonrió en respuesta y el hombre se retiró. Los cuatro nuevamente se quedaron solos. Joon Pyo depositó a Jan Di en la cama, mientras que los menores se sentaban en el borde de esta.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Joon Pyo asintió en respuesta. — Cuídate.

El joven miró a su hermana menor, que lo miraba con tristeza. Él solo le sonrió y se colocó una chaqueta de cuero negra para abrigarse y abandonó la habitación.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Los menores miraron a Jan Di, quien había articulado la pregunta. — ¿Regresamos tan pronto?

— Dormiste todo el camino. — Explicó la joven de cabellos largos. — Bien, abrígate y levántate.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos Min Sun?

— Al hospital. Tienen que revisarte la herida en tu brazo. También tus mareos y vomitos. Has estado muy rara. — Explicó Haruto. Min Sun sonrió. — Vamos.

Los tres se colocaron de pie y para su sorpresa, una limosina los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estacionó su deportivo negro en frente del "Salón de los F4". Tragó saliva algo emocionado, lo recibirían con un bombardeo de preguntas y golpes. Sonrió con arrogancia ante esa idea. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta y escuchó el choque de copas.

— Ese bastardo de Joon Pyo, no hemos sabido nada de él hace tres meses. ¿Dónde habrá ido? — Se escuchó una voz muy familiar.

— Yi Jeong Sunbae, no sigas bebiendo. Así no traerán de vuelta a Joon Pyo Sunbae y a Jan Di.

Él rio por lo bajo.

— Solo espero que estén bien. — Era típico de Ji Hoo decir aquello.

— Lo vamos a matar cuando vuelva.

Finalmente llegó el momento de dar su aparición. Dio unos altivos pasos destilando arrogancia y al estar en frente de Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y Ga Eul, levantó el mentón orgullosamente.

— ¿Quién va a matarme si se atreven, bastardos malagradecidos? — Sonrió con sorna.

Nadie salía de su impresión, el irguió una ceja, esperando a que reaccionaran. Finalmente sus tres amigos se levantaron y se abalanzaron sobre él.

— ¡Joon Pyo! ¡¿Dónde mierda has estado, bastardo?!

— ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

— ¿Por qué tienes el cabello laceo?

— ¿Fuiste a pasar una calurosa luna de miel con Jan Di?

Muy bien, demasiadas preguntas. Y la última hizo que sintiera calor en sus mejillas. Finalmente se zafó de ellos de una patada y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡IABA A EXPLICARLES AHORA DÓNDE HABÍA ESTADO! ¡ESTOY VESTIDO ASÍ PORQUE QUIERO! ¡TENGO EL CABELLO ASÍ PARA QUE NO ME RECONOCIERAN!... Y… ¿Cómo puede haber una "calurosa" Luna de Miel en un lugar tan miserable como Forks?

Ga Eul, que había estado todo el tiempo callada se acercó a él.

— ¿Cómo está Jan Di, Joon Pyo Sunbae?

— La herida en su brazo no es tan grave…-

— ¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?! — Le interrumpieron los tres al unísono.

—… Pues…— Se mordió el labio. Se sentó en el sillón y los miró seriamente. — Siéntense, todos. Lo que les voy a contar no será fácil y también será una historia… Muy larga.

Los cuatro se sentaron en frente de él.

— No quiero interrupciones ni excusas. Solo cuando pregunte algunas cosas, los dejaré hablar. ¿Entendido?

Sus tres amigos hicieron una mueca, él solo sonrió. Miró a Ga Eul, quien asintió como niña buena.

—… Hace unos meses… Yo me fui por algo que descubrí con Geum Jan Di… Algunos… Secretos del Grupo Shin Hwa. — Sus amigos fruncieron el ceño, sin entender. — Han habido estafas, las cuales cuando eran descubiertas… Se deshacían del reclamo… Mediante el asesinato. — Ji Hoo iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Joon Pyo lo ignoró y siguió hablando. — ¿Recuerdan el dige de la familia que desapareció?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

— Solo contéstenme. — Ellos solo asintieron. — Ese mismo dige… Finalmente apareció, junto con la persona que lo tenía puesto. Los datos de la persona que lo tenía me dejaron perplejo. — Pausó y cerró los ojos. — Porque… Tenía el mismo apellido que yo.

— ¿Joon Hui? — Joon Pyo negó con la cabeza.

—… Joon Hui Noona… Hace quince años aproximadamente… Acompañó a mamá en un viaje de negocios. Y… La descubrió con otro hombre. — Murmuró aquello último con la voz llena de amargura. Los F3 y la joven estaban en shock. —… La persona que tiene el dige…— Tragó duramente saliva. — Se llama Goo Min Sun.

Silencio. Había un incómodo y tenso silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Tienes…? ¿Una hermana menor?

Joon Pyo asintió.

— ¿Y qué pasó con el padre de esa niña?

—… No lo sabemos. Jan Di y yo… Fuimos a Forks a conocerla, ya que Joon Hui tenía toda su información… Al principio se mostró muy reacia, pero al final… Logré… Formar un lazo con ella. Ha estado viviendo con el hijo de un amigo de su padre… Pero respecto a él, no sabemos nada. Descubrimos una carta de él… Pero no sabemos su ubicación.

—… ¿Por qué regresaron ahora?

— Forks es peligroso, Min Sun tiene muchos enemigos… Además, también se ubicaba la OSGSH.

— ¿OSGSH? — Repitió el ceramista confundido.

— Organización Secreta contra el Grupo Shin Hwa. — Les dirigió una fría mirada. — Yo me infiltré allí con un nombre falso. Eso es todo.

—… ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana y el niño ese?

— Min Sun y Akashiya tienen 15 años.

— ¡Son apenas unos niños! ¿Cómo pueden tener tantos enemigos?

— Ellos también forman parte de la OSGSH.

Nuevamente todos se calllaron. Woo Bin, para aligerar el ambiente, se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Y está buena?

Todos lo miraron interrogativos.

— ¿Tu hermana…? ¿Está buena? ¿Es bonita?

En respuesta, recibió un almohadazo de uno de los sillones que Joon Pyo le había lanzado, junto con una mirada irritada.

— No bromees, Woo Bin.

— No bromeo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Sí que eres celoso. Lo eres con Jan Di, y ahora tienes celos de hermano sobreprotector.

El aludido solo rodó de ojos.

— Conozcámosla todos.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Podrán hacerlo mañana. Esta noche no. Estamos algo fatigados por los problemas…

Los chicos asintieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Los resultados de los exámenes estarán listos mañana por la mañana.

— Muchas gracias. — Los tres se inclinaron respetuosamente y se dirigieron a casa de Joon Pyo.

Al llegar allí, todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Min Sun y Jan Di. Ambas caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta abrir una puerta en especial. Al verla, Min Sun caminó lentamente hacia el hombre postrado en una cama, en coma.

—… Él es…

— Es el padre de Goo Joon Pyo.

—… ¿Por qué está así?

— Cayó enfermo hasta llegar a la muerte, pero la madre de Goo Joon Pyo lo mantuvo con vida… Todos creían que estaba muerto, incluso Joon Hui unnie y Goo Joon Pyo… Al descubrirlo… Él la odió, la odia… Y al parecer la odiará siempre. — Susurró con tristeza.

Min Sun miró otro lado que no fuese hacia el hombre durmiendo. Aquello era cruel, demasiado cruel… Entonces su vista se fijó en… Un armario.

—… Aquí…— Susurró. Jan Di la miró. — Yo estuve aquí… Hace 12 años…— El rostro de un hombre pasó por su mente. — ¡Ese hombre! ¡Él…! Él está muerto y…— Se llevó las manos a sus oídos, recordando sus propios gritos y los disparos. —Quizá… Él sabía donde estaba mi padre… Y el otro… Él lo mató… Él lo mató…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Min…?— La vio temblar y comenzar a llorar desesperadamente. — ¡¿Min Sun?! ¡MIN SUN!

— ¡ÉL LO MATÓ!... HABÍA SANGRE… ¡MUCHA SANGRE! — Gritó dejándose caer de rodillas.

Jan Di se arrodilló junto a ella y vio que se había enterrado sus uñas en sus brazos, haciéndose daño.

— ¡Min Sun! — Suplicó. — ¡Ya basta!

Joon Pyop llegó corriendo al oír los gritos, seguido de Haruto. Su hermano trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero nada resultaba. Haruto apartó a la pareja y se arrodilló en frente de ella, acercándose a su oído y pronunció:

_What if it makes you sad at me?_

_And what if it makes you laugh now _

_But you cry as you fall asleep?…_

_What if it takes your breath? _

_And you can't hardly breath…_

_And what if it makes the last sound _

_Be the very best sound…_

Min Sun se calmó y se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos de Haruto. La pareja mayor miraron confundidos a la joven dormida.

— No le gusta recordar la noche que te vio por primera vez, también fue la primera vez que ambos vieron un asesinato, pero Min Sun apenas era una niña, así que su dolor psicológico es mayor al tuyo, Goo Joon Pyo. — Explicó este, sin más llevándose a la joven.

Haruto la llevó al cuarto de huéspedes y la depositó en la cama, él iba a irse, pero Min Sun lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la camisa. No tuvo otra opción más que acostarse a su lado. La cubrió para que no pasara frío.

— Haruto…

El chico dio un respingo al darse cuenta que Min Sun estaba despierta mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cegados de la tristeza.

— Sigue cantándome…— Su voz se quebró y su tono fue suplicante.

El azabache la miró unos segundos viendo con dolor su expresión tan asustada, hasta que tomó aire, la estrechó en sus brazos y se acercó a su oído.

_What if what I want makes you sad at me?_

_And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?_

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

…

_What if it makes you lose faith in me?_

—… ¿Tienes miedo de que pierda mi fé en ti, Haruto? — Susurró, deteniendo a este.

—… No sabes cuánto.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Jan Di se escabulló de las sábanas de la cama de su novio, quien había dormido con ella, pero que dormía como un tronco. Y se dirigió rápidamente al hospital.

Regresó en la tarde y en la entrada se encontró con tres autos… muy familiares. Sus ojos se iluminaron y entró corriendo. Allí estaban: Ga Eul, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin.

— ¡Ga Eul! — Se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, comenzando a llorar emocionada.

— ¡Jan Di! ¡Cómo te extrañé!

Se separó de ella y luego abrazó a Ji Hoo, quien se rio al ver a Joon Pyo hacer una mueca. Yi Jeong y Woo Bin también fueron "bendecidos" por los abrazos de la castaña.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la mocosa?

Jan Di frunció el ceño y miró a Joon Pyo esperando una explicación.

— Les conté todo. Y… querían conocerla.

— ¿Dónde está? — Insistió el violinista.

— Debe estar con Haruto por ahí.

Todos callaron al oír una guitarra sonar y un par de voces mezclándose con la música.

_Wish you're my Love…_

_Ijen naegero wayo (Ven a mí ahora)_

_Nado moreuge sulleh ineh (No sé por qué soy así)_

_Ohneuldo nan iruhkeh nan (De esta manera, aun ahora)_

_Ni appeh suhsungitjiman(Inquietamente ando de acá para allá frente a ti)_

_Sarang ggok malhaeya anayo… (¿Tengo que confesarte mi amor para que entiendas?)_

_Iruhke wonhago itneunndeh (Aquí me quedo esperándote)_

_Youngwoneul yaksokhal dan han saram (La persona a la que le prometí mi eternidad…)_

_Geude Janayo… (Eres tú…)_

Todos siguieron el sonido, hasta llegar a la habitación de Min Sun, quien tenía un papel en sus manos, al parecer la letra de la canción y Haruto con una guitarra.

—… ¿Ella es la mocosa?

— ¿A quién le dices mocosa, imbécil? — Frunció el ceño. Los F3 la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡De verdad es tu hermana! ¡Son casi iguales en la actitud! — Se rio el ceramista. — No lo puedo creer…

Ga Eul se acercó a ella, quien retrocedió desconfiada.

— Mucho gusto, Goo Min Sun. — Sonrió. — Yo soy Chu Ga Eul. — Se inclinó. — Soy la mejor amiga de Jan Di.

Min Sun dejó de mostrarse reacia y estrechó su mano con la joven. Miró a Joon Pyo esperando saber quienes eran el resto.

— Ah, ellos son Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jeong y Song Woo Bin.

Los tres sonrieron. Min Sun les devolvió la sonrisa, pero Haruto les lanzó una mirada asesina a los tres.

— ¿Quién es el niño?

— ¿A quién llamas niño, bastardo? — Respondió este ácidamente.

Min Sun apretó los labios. Definitivamente Haruto era muy desconfiado… o muy celoso.

— Él es el hijo de Akashiya.

— Akashiya Haruto. — Completó este.

Min Sun notó algo, Jan Di estaba muy pensativa, mirando el suelo con miedo. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

— Disculpen un momento. — Se levantó y se acercó a Jan Di. — Acompáñame un momento, ¿sí?

Ella asintió, no muy convencida de la actitud de Min Sun. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, la menor la miró.

— ¿Estás así por los exámenes de ayer?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No podía ser… Era… Buena noticia, pero… Era peligroso… No podía poner en peligro a nadie, ni siquiera a Haruto. Vio como se aproximaba el amanecer y se fue a bañar. Se colocó una blusa blanca, con una falda negra, acompañada de unos zapatos negros con tacón bajo. No quiso desayunar, ya cuando todos bajaron a desayunar, recién se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Miró a Haruto y negó rápidamente.

— Disculpen, jóvenes…

Los cuatro se voltearon a ver al señor Jung, con una mujer a sus espaldas, sin ver su rostro.

— La señorita Joon Hui, ya está aquí. — Sonrió.

El hombre se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer con los ojos llorosos. Todos se sorprendieron, definitivamente el parecido entre Min Sun y Joon Hui era mucho. La mayor se acercó a la pequeña, quien también sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

—… Oh, Dios mío…— Susurró levantando sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su hermana menor. — Oh, Dios… Eres tú… Min…

—… Joon… Joon Hui… Joon Hui…— Sollozó comenzando a llorar.

— ¡Dios, hermanita! — La abrazó con fuerza, mientras que la menor se aferró con desesperación a ella. — Dios te bendiga, estás a salvo, estás a salvo, Min Sun… Hermanita, estás bien…— Se separó para ver su rostro de nuevo y sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas. — Eres hermosa, Min Sun… Tal y como siempre te imaginé… Tienes los ojos de tu padre…

Min Sun frenó el llanto y la miró. Miedo, esperanza y emoción despedían sus ojos.

— ¿Tú conociste a mi papá? ¡Joon Hui Noona! — La sacudió de los brazos. — ¿Dónde está él? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Está bien? ¿Él quiere verme?

Nuevas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la hermana mayor. Joon Pyo apretó los puños, esperando que no fuese lo que había estado sospechando todo este tiempo. Haruto esperaba impaciente saber el paradero de su "tío" que los ayudó a él y a su padre… Jan Di estaba en aire ausente, tratando se no pensar en lo peor.

—… Tu padre… No está en Corea.

— ¿En qué país está?

— ¡No está en ninguno, Min Sun!

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Min Sun…— La agarró bruscamente de los hombros. — El hombre que fue asesinado hace 12 años frente a tus ojos y a los de Joon Pyo… ¡Era tu padre!

.

.

.

Shock. Estaba en shock. Sintió como Joon Hui la soltaba con cuidado, sollozando. Escuchó un suspiró ahogado de Jan Di…

— ¿Cómo? — Pronunció débilmente el menor de cabello azabache, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho.

—… Ella…— Logró hablar, todos la miraron. — Esa _mujer_… ¿Mandó a cazarlo como a un animal?

Miró a Joon Hui, quien evitaba la respuesta y notó que era cierto… Esa mujer que era su madre había mandado a matar a su padre… A la única persona que tenía esperanza de acabar todo y ser feliz… Pero ella… Ella…

Con fuerza agarró el mantel de la mesa y lo jaló con fuerza, haciendo que platos, copas y vasos se quebraran sonoramente en el suelo. La ira la carcomía, el odio, las lágrimas.

— ¡MALDITA! ¡PERRA ASQUEROSA! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡TE DESTESTO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOOO! — Gritó volteando la mesa a un lado, haciéndola caer.

— ¡Min Sun!

— ¡Kang Hee Soo…!— Murmuró con veneno. — ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ A TI Y A TUS MALDITOS HOMBRES, PERRA SUCIA CUALQUIERA! ¡AUNQUE TE RETUERSAS DE DOLOR EN EL SUELO, SUPLICANDO POR TU PUTA VIDA TE ARRUINARÉ!

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, clavándose vidrios rotos en sus rodillas y manos. No le importó, el dolor en su corazón era peor. Quería morir, pero primero la mataría ella, quien arrebató una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Sintió una mano jalar su brazo, levantándola del suelo y siendo envuelta en un desesperado abrazo. Era su hermano.

Sintió su corazón contraerse de dolor, al sentir algo húmedo en su hombro. _Lágrimas_. Miró a Haruto, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, ocultando sus ojos con su mano, pero podía ver perfectamente las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Miró a Jan Di, quien trataba de controlar el llanto, abrazándose protectoramente su vientre.

— "_Está embarazada, Min Sun… No puedes dejar que Jan Di tenga emociones fuertes, será mala salud para el hijo de mi hermano y suyo…"_— Ahogó otro sollozo y finalmente correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, llorando desconsoladamente.

Joon Hui solo admiró la escena, dejando escapar más lágrimas, recordando lo que había sucedido hace 12 años.

" _Iba corriendo a toda velocidad buscando a su hermano, para impedir que sus padres lo encontraran, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo en la oficina de su madre._

— _Señora Kang… Sam Dawson está aquí. _— _La mujer miró despectivamente al hombre y chasqueó la lengua._

— _Estoy segura que viene de "buen padre" a rescatar a Min Sun, llévatela de Corea… Pero no pierdas su vigilancia. _— _Pausó. _— _Y encárgate de Dawson de la manera que usamos cuando alguien descubre nuestras estafas._

_Joon Hui palideció. ¡Sam Dawson era el padre de Min Sun! Salió corriendo nuevamente y cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuchó unos disparos y su corazón se detuvo._

—… _Dios mío…"_

La última vez que había visto a Min Sun, estaba llorando, manchada de sangre por su padre… Y ahora la veía allí, abrazando a su hermano, quien también lloraba por la ira, el dolor y la rabia de la traición… La expresión del dolor de Min Sun no había mejorado… Solo había empeorado…

Definitivamente, esa mujer llamada "madre", había destruido a una familia.

_Continuará…_

**Hola! Perdón ;n; Deben odiarme XD Bueno acá esta, un poco largo pero lo hice con mucha inspiración, y alguien me comentó sobre cada cuánto subo caps… Bueno sinceramente no lo sé, solo puedo tocar el computador los fines de semana… Y me demoro más o menos dos horas en escribir cada capítulo y como tengo cuatro fics más que hacer, me demoraré… creo que subiré cada dos o tres semanas un cap en un fic para que sepan, y su no subo, visiten mi perfil y ahí estarán las razones :'D REVIEWS!**


	9. Muerta en vida

**(N/A: Agradecimientos a Patricia Bustos que me comenta cada vez que actualizo y nunca me abandona :'D y me dio una loca idea… Tenía pensado hacer algo similar, pero lo pondré mucha tragedia así que si ustedes son muy sensibles, quizás les llegue en lo más hondo del alma u_u Naaa no es cierto XD Quizá sí? Bueno depende de ustedes!)**

Capítulo 8: _Muerta en vida._

Min Sun sintió una leve caricia en su cabello. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero el ardor se lo impidió, había estado llorando demasiado. Soltó un gemido ahogado.

— ¿Estás bien, Min Sun?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Jan Di. Recordó lo sucedido hace unas horas y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—… Jan Di…— Comenzó a llorar. —… ¿Por qué?

Jan Di no dijo nada, no podía evitar sentirse inútil, a pesar de que Min Sun, aun siendo una niña, le había prometido protegerla.

"— _¿Estás así por los exámenes de ayer?_

_Jan Di la miró irradiando miedo con su mirada. Min Sun solo la miró con tristeza._

— _Mi hermano te protegerá a ti y a tu hijo._

_La mayor la miró sorprendida y con las mejillas coloradas._

—… _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

— _No soy un hombre._ — _Sonrió con arrogancia, algo muy similar con su hermano. _— _Tus mareos, tus desmayos, tus cambios de humor tan drásticos… No hay que ser adivina para notarlo… No quieres que lo sepa, ¿verdad?_

_Jan Di negó con la cabeza. No. No podía decírselo. Si lo hacía… Solo provocaría más preocupaciones, todos corrían peligro y como ella era alguien incógnito, podría cuidarse ella misma con su hijo._

— _Jan Di. _— _La aludida miró a la menor. _— _Aun sabiéndolo o no, mi hermano está muy preocupado por ti. Dile cuando estés lista, o cuando sepamos algo de mi padre. Yo... Trataré de protegerte. No permitiré que te hagan daño y al niño que esperas. Te lo prometo."_

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse por el recuerdo… Cuando supiese algo de su padre… Derramó silenciosas lágrimas mientras escuchaba a Min Sun sollozar levemente, abrazándose a sí misma.

Ninguna se inmutó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a Joon Pyo entrar con una seria expresión. Sus ojos se veían sombríos, carentes de felicidad. Avanzó lentamente hacia las dos jóvenes más importantes de su vida y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Jan Di? — La joven lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? — Su voz se quebró. — ¿No ves a Min Sun que está peor que nosotros?

Joon Pyo no dijo nada, solo dirigió su mirada a su hermana que lloraba en silencio evitando sus ojos. La situación era pesada y tensa.

—… Estoy bien. — Ambos mayores miraron a Min Sun reincorporarse débilmente y soltar un suspiro aun con lágrimas en los ojos. — Yo puedo con esto. He llevado todo esto por 15 años… Algo tan insignificante…— Su voz se ahogó. — No es nada.

Se levantó rápidamente para salir de la habitación, dejando a la pareja en silencio.

— ¿Por qué no vas tras ella, Goo Joon Pyo? — Le regañó. — Está sufriendo. ¡¿Por qué las dejas sola?!

— ¡En este tipo de situación no hay nada que hacer! — Le devolvió el grito con la vista fija en el suelo. — No puedo hacer… nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es observar que sea calmada y sanada nuevamente por Akashiya. — Jan Di se sintió culpable de haberlo tratado de esa manera. Él tenía razón. —… No puedo recuperar 15 años en un lapso tan corto de tiempo.

— Lo siento. — Murmuró levemente. Trató de buscar la mirada de su "prometido", pero este solo la evadió.

Al inclinar un poco más la cabeza hacia abajo lo notó. En los ojos de Joon Pyo había lágrimas, de arrepentimiento y frustración. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—… Ven aquí. — Susurró en un tono de consuelo, abrazándolo.

Este solo se dejó abrazar. Agradecía que Jan Di estuviese tan "rara", siendo tan cariñosa con él. Lo necesitaba, estaba tan destrozado que si no fuese por ella, quizá hubiese tirado todo por la borda y no hubiera podido levantarse de nuevo… Jan Di era esa luz que él estuvo buscando por tantos años.

—… Eres maravillosa. — Susurró ahora él acunándola en sus brazos.

Jan Di no dijo nada. Sabía muy bien que él la amaba y ella a él. Pero… Sus preocupaciones aumentarían el solo saber de su embarazo. Recargó su cabeza en su pecho.

—… Recuerda que ahora estamos juntos en esto. El que me quieras no significa que me dejes de lado en esta situación tan peligrosa por protegerme.

—… Yo lo sé. Eres tan terca como una mula. — Ambos sonrieron con tristeza. — Siempre estás… Ahí para mí… Desde que fuiste por mi aquella noche a la Torre Namsan…

— No siempre he estado contigo, no exageres. — Murmuró con un deje de tristeza.

—… Bueno, por lo menos muchas veces. — Se rio.

Jan Di sonrió y se aferró a él con más fuerza. Tenía… un mal presentimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Señorita Min Sun, ¿se encuentra bien?

Min Sun miró al señor Jung. Muchas sirvientas le habían preguntado si se encontraba bien y ella apenas contestaba con un leve asentimiento.

—… Estoy bien. — Susurró con la voz seca.

— Lo lamento. — Min Sun sonrió muy a su pesar. Por lo menos… Estaba rodeada de gente que podía confiar.

— Gracias…— Murmuró volviendo a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Había estado llorando por horas, ¿por qué las ganas siguen allí, presentes en su corazón? — ¿Dónde está Haruto?

— El joven Haruto se encuentra en su habitación. Me pidió que no lo molestaran.

— No le molestará mi presencia. — Aseguró. — Con permiso.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas. La mansión era demasiado grande, pero ella tenía una gran memoria, así que no le veía problema. Abrió la puerta y se encontró al chico tirado en el suelo.

— ¡Dije que no vinieran a molestarme!— Gritó. Se paró bruscamente para encarar a quien fuese la persona que había irrumpido en su soledad, pero al hacerlo, se quedó helado.

—… Haruto. — Susurró, sintiendo nuevamente sus ojos húmedos.

—… Min… Min Sun…— Su voz se quebró.

Hacía frío en Corea, pero al parecer a Haruto no le importó. Utilizaba una playera gris y unos jeans y zapatillas, ambos negros. Min Sun llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas, blanca. Llevaba unos pantalones grises y sus zapatillas eran blancas.

Ambos pares de ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

—… Estoy… Harta de que me sigas evadiendo. — Susurró sintiendo que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—… Yo… No puedo.

— ¿Solo porque me amas? Haruto… Yo te necesito…— Sollozó. — Te necesito a mi lado…-

— Espera…— Le interrumpió. — No… No quiero oírlo. — Retrocedió rápidamente cubriéndose los oídos.

— ¡Haruto, yo…!

— ¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO!— Negó frenéticamente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Escúchame! — Lo agarró de los brazos, apartando sus manos de sus oídos.

— ¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO!

— ¡TE AMO AKASHIYA HARUTO! — Gritó llorando con más fuerza.

— No… No es cierto…

— Lo es… Haruto, por favor…-

— ¡No te merezco! — Se apartó de ella. — Por más que yo también te amo, por más que desee estar contigo, no lo merezco. Te decepcioné, muchas veces, has llorado y sangrado por mi culpa. No podemos… ¡NO!

Ambos lloraban. Haruto mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, a pesar de que sus lágrimas escapaban de vez en cuando. En cambio, Min Sun mostraba abiertamente su dolor.

—… Haruto. — Sollozó.

Min Sun se paró de puntitas y rodeó sus brazos en su cuello, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Haruto trató de apartarla, pero Min Sun se aferraba a él como si la vida le dependiera de ello, aunque en parte era cierto. El azabache no sabía qué hacer, estaba mal, pero se sentía tan vivo en sus brazos.

Qué importaba eso. Tiró todo por la borda y correspondió desesperadamente su abrazo.

…

Las siguientes semanas eran iguales. Jan Di trataba de sanar un poco el dolor de Joon Pyo, pero pocas veces daba resultado, causándole un gran remordimiento. Haruto había comenzado a consentir a Min Sun, abrazándola y nunca soltar su mano, ya que hace tiempo no estaban tan unidos como lo estaban ahora. La joven se sentía agradecida con él, pero su corazón seguía destrozado, lograba sonreír, pero apenas…

Joon Pyo y Min Sun no se hablaban. Se dirigían unas cortas miradas de comprensión muchas veces al día, pero desde la noticia de la muerte del padre de la joven, ninguno volvió a hablarse. A veces Joon Pyo iba a vigilar la habitación del menor, ya que tenía pesadillas y comenzaba a sudar. Él cuidaba de ella sin que lo supiese, pero Haruto sí. Una noche lo descubrió tratando de bajar la fiebre de la joven. Jan Di y Haruto estaban al borde del colapso, los hermanos, incluyendo a Joon Hui, estaban despedazados. La mayor se había encerrado en su oficina y pocas veces salía de allí. A veces, los tres hermanos pedían estar a solas entre ellos. Ninguno decía nada, solo estaban en compañía…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jan Di se encaminaba a su casa, ya que pocas veces había ido después de volver. Abrió la puerta, pero las luces estaban apagadas.

— ¿Mamá, papá?... ¿Kang San?

Fue a la sala de estar y vio una nota en la mesa. "En recompensa de que Joon Pyo te haya sacado del país, ¡nos dio un viaje de relajación completamente gratis! Nos veremos dentro de 3 semanas".

Típico de Joon Pyo, siempre tratando de compensar a la gente, aunque fuese de la manera más inesperada, pero estaba bien. No tenía ganas de hablar con su familia respecto a… Su estado. Llevó sus manos hacia su vientre y lo acarició con cuidado.

—… No permitiré que te pase nada.

Fue a su habitación y abrió su antiguo diario. Tanto tiempo sin escribir ni relatar todo lo que ha pasado con ella y Joon Pyo, pero más sobre todo… del Grupo Shin Hwa… Se estremeció. Tenía miedo, pero no por ella, sino por los hijos de esa mujer, que estaban despedazados.

"_A la primera, la forzaron al matrimonio, quitando su felicidad; al segundo… Goo Joon Pyo… Nunca lo criaron abiertamente, sintiéndose completamente solo, donde solo pudo encontrar un poco de cuidado en el señor Jung y en sus amigos… Alguien que nunca había experimentado el amor de una familia… Junto con la tercera hija…_

_Y la tercera…_

_La menos esperada, la tercera hija que nació de un error. De una falta del boto matrimonial… De algo cruel… Min Sun. Abandonada, poco querida, maltratada, siempre luchando por el bien de los demás cuando ella es la que más sufría día a día. Ha peleado por 15 años con tal de sobrevivir y realizar venganza… Algo que yo no puedo culpar, ha sido maltratada por sus compañeros de clases gran parte de su vida. La única persona que la había ayudado a levantarse tantas veces había sido Akashiya Haruto… Un chico con un misterioso corazón. Se ve que es bastante celoso con ella… Pero ya no sé… Todas estas cosas… Solo haciendo sufrir a las personas que amo…_

_El solo pensar de que ellos puedan herirlo a él, a Min Sun, a Akashiya, a Ga Eul o al resto de los F4… No podría continuar. Sigo… Creyendo que Kang Hee Soo… Sigue siendo la persona más miserable que he conocido en mi vida…"_

Cayeron unas pequeñas gotas en la hoja recién escrita en su diario. Estaba tan triste por esa familia… Aunque Joon Pyo se casase con ella, no cambiaría el dolor que había llevado tantos años. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

— No puedo… No puedo ni quiero llorar. — Respiró agitadamente controlando soltar un sollozo. — Estoy sensible por el embarazo, pero… Tengo que evitar llorar, es malo… Es malo para nuestro niño… No puedo…— Se abrazó protectoramente el vientre cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En ese mismo momento, Min Sun estaba ocultando los resultados del examen que se había hecho Jan Di. Si no quería decírselo a Joon Pyo, era su decisión, ella no tenía el derecho de intervenir.

— Nos enteramos de que tu padre está muerto.

Se volteó sorprendida al ver a los amigos de Joon Pyo y a Ga Eul tomada de la mano de Yi Jeong.

—… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a ver como se encuentran. — Contestó Ji Hoo. — Geum Jan Di y Akashiya nos contó su situación… Lo lamento.

El resto hizo un asentimiento. Min Sun seguía sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a que se… preocuparan por ella.

—… Se los agradezco.

— Trata de animarte. — Ga Eul sonrió y se acercó a ella. — Tienes los ojos rojos y ojeras. Todo saldrá bien.

Sonrió. Ga Eul la abrazó y comenzaron a platicar un rato, hasta que el teléfono de Min Sun sonó.

— Disculpen. — Se levantó de su asiento y salió a los solitarios pasillos de la mansión. — ¿Diga?

— _¿Min Sun?_

— ¿Geum Jan Di? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no desapareciste esta mañana? Mi hermano está preocupado…

—… _Yo… Quiero decírselo._

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Lista?

— _Muy segura. Le prometí que confiaría en él y que lo protegería. Y si… No logro hacerlo por el poco valor… ¿Podrás decírselo tú?_

—… Claro… Por cierto…-

Fue interrumpida al escuchar al otro lado de la línea un sonido que al parecer Jan Di no escuchó. Alguien… Había alguien…

—… Jan Di… ¿Estás sola?

— Sí, mis padres están de viaje. ¿Por…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Min Sun sintió algo morir en su pecho al oír ese grito. Se alejó de todas las habitaciones donde había gente para que nadie supiese lo que ocurría.

— ¡¿Jan Di?! ¡GEUM JAN DI! ¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡OYE!

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Escuchó forcejeos, quejidos y algo quebrarse. No, Jan Di no podría estar…

— ¡Geum Jan Di!

Se formó un nudo en su garganta. Alguien había agarrado el teléfono de su amiga. Reunió todo el coraje y logró hablar.

— Tengo una idea de saber quiénes o quién eres, bastardo…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Si le hiciste algo a Jan Di… Si ella está…-

— No le haré nada, querida Goo.

La voz de una mujer. ¿Quién? Disimuladamente caminó a su habitación a pasos lentos para que esa mujer no la escuchara. Activó silenciosamente el altavoz en el momento en el que activó una grabadora.

—… Más te vale. ¿Quién eres?

— Deberías saberlo. Pero… Yo no hice nada, él sí. Cúlpalo a él.

Un silencio se hizo en la línea. Creyó que habían colgado, pero luego escuchó una áspera voz que le congeló la sangre.

— Jejeje… Te encontré. Te encontré, preciosa.

Joong Shik. Ese hombre de la OSGSH que había intentado violarla… ¡¿Era un espía del Grupo Shin Hwa?!

— No toques a Jan Di. — Se maldijo a sí misma. Su voz sonó entrecortada por el miedo.

— ¿Por qué? Es una chica linda.

— ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡ELLA ESTÁ…!— Se interrumpió. No, no podía decir que estaba embarazada.

— No le haré nada a la mujer de tu hermano, Goo Min Sun. — Arrastró lujuriosamente cada sílaba del nombre de la joven. — A quien quiero es a ti.

—… ¡Tú…!

— Abandona a Goo Joon Pyo y a Goo Joon Hui… A todos y vuelve a Forks… si quieres, trae a Akashiya contigo. Creo que le gustará ver al hombre que mató a su padre.

—… Tú…— Odio. El odio hizo hervir nuevamente la sangre de Min Sun. Él fue el culpable de la muerte del padre de Haruto. ¡Él había sido! — ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! — Escuchó una ronca carcajada.

— Ven y mátame si quieres, perrita. Ven con tu dueño.

Dicho esto, se escuchó un tipo de quiebre de señal. Habían roto el teléfono de Jan Di. Min Sun respiraba agitadamente apretando los puños con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Vámonos.

Se volteó rápidamente al ver a Haruto apoyado en la puerta de su habitación. Los ojos de él irradiaban la ira que ella sentía en esos momentos. Ella solo asintió.

— ¿Se llevaron a Jan Di?

Otro asentimiento.

— ¿Se lo dirás? ¿A Goo Joon Pyo?

Min Sun negó con la cabeza.

— No quieren que vaya con ellos. Tengo… Que protegerlos. Y dejar que se olviden de mí. Sinceramente, quizás se lo diga de una forma diferente, pero no logrará encontrarnos.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? — Su voz ronca destilaba lo impaciente que estaba por ir a buscar al hombre que mató a su padre y despedazarlo miembro por miembro.

—… Esta noche. Pero necesito decirle otra cosa a mi hermano, junto con lo que está pasando.

Haruto se volteó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, dejando ver al señor Jung y a Joon Hui. Sus rostros demostraban… Que habían escuchado todo.

—… Si no quieren que haya más víctimas… No se lo digan a nadie. — Miró a Joon Hui, quien expresaba terror. — Hermana… Por favor…

— ¿Qué necesitan, señorita Min Sun? — Preguntó visiblemente preocupado el hombre.

—… Un helicóptero. Necesitamos irnos esta noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Joon Pyo se miraba distraídamente en el espejo. Había cambiado mucho, tanto física como psicológicamente. Su cabello ya no era tan rizado como antes, más bien era desordenado, y utilizaba ropas casuales, pero siempre de luto. Tenía unas visibles ojeras al igual que su hermana. Estaba preocupado por ella y por Jan Di, que no las había visto en todo el día. Y odiaba admitir lo otro, pero también estaba preocupado por el hijo de Akashiya. Lo había comenzado a considerar como a un amigo, bastante insoportable. Sonrió con tristeza. Marcó el teléfono de Jan Di.

— _El número al que usted está llamando, no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, intente más tarde._

¿Min Sun?

— _Goo Min Sun, no puedo contestar ahora. Estoy muy ocupada. Deja tu mensaje después de la señal._ — Un pequeño pitido se escuchó tras oír aquello.

—… Min Sun yo… Lo lamento. Todos estos días he actuado como un imbécil. Sé que debí darte apoyo por la muerte de tu padre Dawson… Pero me sentía tan… Culpable, tan inútil… Yo sé que sanas más rápido con Akashiya, por eso te dejé estar con él estos días…— Inhaló y exhaló. — Es estúpido, pero comencé a tenerle cariño a ese mocoso. Min Sun, quiero hablar contigo. Cuando puedas, lo harás, supongo… Sé que lo expreso a través de acciones, pero… Te lo diré. _Te quiero,_ hermana.

Colgó y soltó un suspiro. Escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta de su habitación y se volteó para encarar a Joon Hui.

—… ¿Sucede algo malo?

Ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le entregó un sobre. Joon Pyo frunció el ceño y la recibió. Retiró con cuidado el papel del sobre. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leer.

"_Goo Joon Pyo:_

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Si yo no hubiese nacido… ¿Estas injusticias las hubieses heredado? Ojalá que no… ¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo que estuve contigo me enfadé, lloré, me reí, sonreí. Con… Una familia. Con un hermano…Ustedes… son mi única familia. Te agradezco que me hayas enseñado a sonreír con Jan Di… Y a propósito… Eres un idiota. Tú siempre preocupándote por Jan Di, pero ni siquiera sabes de su estado… Bueno, pero todos los hombres son unos imbéciles…_

_Goo Joon Pyo. Me iré. Por favor… Si de verdad me quieres como yo te quiero a ti, hermano… No me busques. Esto es algo que le prometí a Jan Di y que me prometí yo misma. Debo afrontar lo que me aterra, incluso si pierdo mi vida… Incluso Haruto se encariñó contigo. Es increíble que hayan personas como tú, tus amigos… Jan Di… Ojalá seas muy feliz, pero sé que ahora no podrás… Verás… Yo… Me iré porque… No quiero más. No más personas que amo sean heridas. Jan Di desapareció… Por esa razón… No te preocupes. Te prometo que ella estará bien junto con el hijo que está esperando…_

_Goo Min Sun._

_PD: Y sí. No estás leyendo mal. Jan Di está embarazada… Tendrá un hijo… que es tuyo y que ojalá no pase por esto._

—… Geum Jan Di…— Murmuró.

—… ¿Qué dice sobre Jan Di? — La verdad es que ella sabía sobre el secuestro, pero… No sabía sobre…

— Geum Jan Di… Está embarazada… Tendrá un hijo… Mi hijo…— En sus ojos había lágrimas, aunque las contuvo y se colocó de pie. — ¿Cuándo te entregó esto?

—… Hace unos momentos…-

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar… Un helicóptero. Joon Pyo salió corriendo a la entrada, sin darse cuenta que era seguido por su hermana y sus amigos que estaban allí. Salieron y miraron el cielo nublado, donde iba un helicóptero que se alejaba en segundos…

—… Min Sun…— Murmuró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho por esas tres personas que… Ya no estaban. — ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! — Gritó a todo pulmón hacia el cielo.

…

El helicóptero se alejó mientras Min Sun miraba distraídamente su antiguo departamento con Haruto. Este último tenía llevaba las maletas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un lugar sucio, demacrado. Como siempre lo fue… Como si todo lo maravilloso que vivieron con esas personas… Fue solo un sueño.

— ¿Un mensaje?

Min Sun asintió. Tenía un mensaje de texto de Joong Shik y un mensaje de voz en su buzón de Joon Pyo. No, no podía. Si lo oía, quizás se arrepentiría y le pediría ayuda. Tenía que proteger a todos. Abrió un maletín negro y sacó un par de revolver.

— Vámonos. Joon Shik me dijo que está cerca del acantilado.

Volvieron a sus ropas negras. Min Sun se colocó unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas y una playera con unas zapatillas negras. Haruto se colocó una camisa gris y unos jeans y zapatillas negros. Sacó de un escondite que nunca olvidó su motocicleta y dejó que Haruto manejara. Ella estaba muy distraída para hacerlo…

Al llegar, el lugar era sombrío. No había nadie, al parecer. Se escuchaban ligeros movimientos de los árboles por el viento y las olas chocar con las rocas. Miraron el borde del acantilado. Siempre había sido la mejor salida…

Dolor. Sintió dolor y fuego en su brazo derecho. Un disparo. Haruto apuntó, pero no logró ver nada. Otro disparo. Haruto soltó un jadeo, pero no se inmutó. Escuchó de esa dirección los disparos y sin vacilar, apretó tres veces el gatillo.

— Vaya, de verdad viniste sola.

Ambos miraron con ira el rostro de Joong Shik, deformado por una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

— Hola, Akashiya. ¿Viniste a ver que me voy a domar esta zorra?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! — Logró levantar la voz. Pero la bala que había dado a uno de sus pulmones. Dolía. Dolía, y mucho. Joong Shik chasqueó la lengua. Hizo un asentimiento con los cuatro hombres que lo acompañaban y dos agarraron a Haruto y los otros a Min Sun.

— Haré lo que sea… Con tal de que me devuelvas a Jan Di.

—… Lo que sea. Lo que yo quiero. — Se acercó a ella, esta apartó la mirada de él. Joong Shik se rio y lamió su mejilla.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! — Se apartó bruscamente, pero recibió un rodillazo por uno de los hombres.

— ¡Min Sun! — Trató de zafarse, pero uno de los hombres le apuntó el arma en la cabeza. — ¡DEMONIOS!

Joong Shik, retiró la playera de la joven, quien quedó solo con el sujetador negro. Esta se estremeció más con el roce del hombre que del frío. No quería que le hicieran esto… Pero si era con tal de salvar a Jan Di…

— ¡YA BASTA!

Haruto se zafó de ambos hombres y golpeó a los otros que agarraban a Min Sun, logrando apartar también a Joong Shik. La abrazó, tratando de bridarle calor con su cuerpo, a pesar de que sintió una punzada en el sector de aquel disparo.

—… Haruto. Suéltame, esto es por Jan Di…

— ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SEAS UNA MUERTA EN VIDA!

— Tú lo pediste, niño.

Otro disparo. Min Sun sintió que el cuerpo que le daba calor se ponía más pesado. Haruto jadeó. Un hombre lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó, alejándolo de Min Sun.

— ¡HARUTO! — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Haruto… Haruto estaba sangrando demasiado. Tenía ya dos balas en su interior. — ¡Ya basta!

Lo golpearon, patearon, escupieron en sus ojos y aun así… Él no se rindió. Trató de ayudarlo, pero Joong Shik la golpeó en la cabeza con el revólver, haciéndola caer en el suelo. Notó que comenzaba a quitar sus pantalones, cortos, quedando semidesnuda.

— ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!... ¡HARUTO! — Suplicó por ayuda el sentir que el hombre mordía su delicada piel, dejándole unas cuantas heridas y unas marcas.

Entonces algo la hizo renunciar… A todo, a su vida, a su felicidad… Todo. Al ver lo que sucedía mientras… abusaban de ella. Haruto estuvo en el borde del acantilado y… Lo balearon de nuevo. El cuerpo de su mejor amigo se dejaba caer… Lentamente. El chico le dirigió una última mirada a Min Sun, quien sentía que su vida se acababa de terminar allí…

Haruto cayó.

— ¡HARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritó de dolor mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro por el dolor al sentir que su virginidad era arrebatada.

Ya era demasiado tarde… Ese maldito bastardo… Había conseguido violarla.

_Continuará…_


	10. Tres Meses

Capítulo 9: _Tres meses._

**(N/A: Este capítulo será narrado por tres personajes en el mismo período de tiempo, como dice el título del cap)**

**Min Sun's POV.**

Llevo contado cada semana, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo… Desde que Haruto murió. Soy incapaz de moverme, no quiero ni puedo hacerlo. No quiero recordar eso, pero el dolor en mi pecho y aquel dolor de perder lo que era…

— Esto se está volviendo estúpido. Darle de comer a esta muñeca de trapo. — Logré oír las réplicas de uno de los hombres que abrían la celda en la que me encontraba. — Ven, perra. Levántate.

— "_Cómo si pudiera…"_— Pensé mirándolo. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

_Soy… La que siempre se entregó al amor_

_La que ha sufrido sin una razón_

_Quien predicó sin una bendición_

Me agarraron bruscamente del cabello y me metieron una cuchara de algo que no pude identificar. No entendía de qué se quejaban, eran ellos quienes me drogaban día y noche, también haciéndome tomar anticonceptivos para no quedar embarazada del cerdo que me violaba día y noche sin saciarse de mí.

_Soy, la que humillada suplicó perdón_

_Mi fe perdida me dejo una herida_

_No había otra salida, no había redención_

Tres meses. Tres meses en el infierno, en un lugar oscuro de Forks. Aquí transportan prostitutas. No veía la hora que me mataran de una vez y me dejaran en paz. El bastardo de Joong Shik no había quedado satisfecho de mandar a sus hombres matar a Haruto y robar mi esencia que me hacía inocente.

Siempre lo traté de evitar. Los hombres siempre se me acercaban con esa intención, cómo no. Los bastardos de Estados Unidos son lo peor. Unos malditos miserables sedientos de sexo y alcohol.

El hombre que me dio de comer me soltó y caí al suelo. Me dolió, pero ni siquiera me quejé, no podía articular palabra.

_Tan injusto es mi pasado…_

_La condena está a mi lado_

_Tengo culpa, siento que ahora yo_

_Solo soy…_

Recordé la muerte del padre de Haruto. Esa fue la primera vez que había sentido tanto dolor. Apenas era una niña… Y logré experimentarlo.

Ahora que Haruto estaba muerto… Y que mi hermano no sabe de mi paradero, ya no importa nada. Quería salvar a Jan Di, a mi mejor amiga… Pero con este cuerpo tan débil… Me siento incapaz

No he cambiado casi nada físicamente, salvo que he estado más pálida. Me creció el cabello hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, pero eso sería todo. No hablo… Porque simplemente no me apetecía hablar. Después de gritar el nombre de Haruto cuando lo vi caer mientras me violaban… No volví a hablar. Joong Shik, que se había obsesionado conmigo, me trajo aquí. Los primeros días, luché por escapar, matarlo con mis propias manos, pero al tercer día, me dieron esta droga que recorría cada fibra de mi ser en estos momentos. No podía identificar cuál era, pero adormecía todos mis sentidos. No podía moverme, como ellos decía, era una muñeca.

— Hola, preciosa. ¿Me extrañaste? — Hice una fuerza sobrehumana para girar mi cabeza y ver al bastardo que había robado mi virginidad y que había mandado a matar a la persona que amaba en una misma noche.

_Un alma perdida, en mis manos se te fue la vida_

_Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida, me gritaron voces asesinas_

_Proclamando que ahora soy… Un alma perdida_

Repulsión, sentía repulsión, asco de él y de mi misma. Me siento estúpida por dejarme drogar todos los días y que este imbécil me viole siendo que yo no pueda hacer nada por detenerlo. Comencé a llorar en silencio, ni siquiera emití un sollozo, sería humillante y él solo se regocijaría más al ver mi rostro de sufrimiento. No lo permitiría, era lo único que me daba voluntad. Lo único que podía esquivar de sus sucias manos y boca eran mis labios. No permitiría que los tocara, la única persona que podía hacerla estaba muerta, así que NADIE podía hacerlo.

_Soy, la que ocultó por miedo su verdad_

_Quien de rodillas imploró piedad_

_La que jugó a perder su libertad_

Jugaste muy bien, Goo Min Sun. Una oponente bastante fuerte, pero todo oponente tiene que debilitarse en algún momento. En este caso, mi hora ya había llegado.

No supe en que momento Joong Shik me soltó bruscamente y me escupió.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DICES NADA?! ¡DI ALGO, PERRA! ¡AGRADECE QUE TE MANTENGO CON VIDA! ¡ZORRA MALAGRADECIDA! — Pateó mi estómago. Yo no me inmuté, es más, no podía hacerlo por más que quisiese. Solo seguía mirándolo con odio, asco, resentimiento.

_Hoy, crucificada de mi voluntad_

_Le pido a Dios que no me dé su ausencia_

_Pido por clemencia, ya no puedo más_

Me dejó allí, nuevamente. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, agarré mi blusa negra y me cubrí. El muy miserable siempre me vestía como yo solía vestirme a mi gusto, diciéndome que eso era lo que más gustaba de mí, mi personalidad resistente.

—… Cerdo… Cínico… Bastardo…— Logré articular con la voz quebrada.

Pero era tan imbécil, que nunca notó que mis ropas tenían una segunda capa, donde guardaba mis utensilios de emergencia. Por desgracia no tenía ninguno, salvo mi celular, que estaba apagado. No había nadie, así que al cubrirme con mi blusa, logré sacarlo sin ninguna sospecha.

Era cierto… Nunca leí el mensaje de voz que me mandó mi hermano. Estaba segura que quería hablar conmigo, de seguro era por la muerte de mi…

Lágrimas. Mis ojos se llenaron de ese líquido que yo detestaba derramar. Ese recuerdo no había pasado por mi cabeza desde la muerte de… Haruto. Prendí el teléfono y agradecí tenerlo en silencio. Activé el mínimo nivel de sonido. Me llevé el aparato a mi oído y escuché el mensaje que debí oír… Hace tres meses.

_Tan injusto es mi pasado_

_La condena está a mi lado_

_Tengo culpa, siento que ahora yo_

_Solo soy…_

—… _Min Sun yo… Lo lamento. Todos estos días he actuado como un imbécil. Sé que debí darte apoyo por la muerte de tu padre Dawson… Pero me sentía tan… Culpable, tan inútil… Yo sé que sanas más rápido con Akashiya, por eso te dejé estar con él estos días… Es estúpido, pero comencé a tenerle cariño a ese mocoso. Min Sun, quiero hablar contigo. Cuando puedas, lo harás, supongo… Sé que lo expreso a través de acciones, pero… Te lo diré. Te quiero, hermana._

_Un alma perdida, en mis manos se te fue la vida_

_Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida, me gritaron voces asesinas_

_Proclamando que ahora soy… Un alma perdida…_

Solté un profundo grito de dolor al escuchar esas palabras.

_Te quiero, hermana._

Me abracé a mí misma, era inevitable. Nadie… Nadie de mi familia… Me había dicho que me quería. Y escuchar aquello en este lugar tan demacrado y miserable, era horrible. Quería verlo, era el único que podía protegerme junto con Jan Di… Pero… Gracias a mí, Jan Di está en un lugar que ni yo sé… Lo único que me otorga la voluntad de seguir viviendo, es salvar a Jan Di y que su bebé nazca sano y salvo, sin enemigos… En paz…

Que no sea como yo… Como un… ALMA PERDIDA…

_Perdida…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

…

**Joon Pyo's POV.**

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Cerré la puerta en su rostro. ¡¿No puede darme un momento de privacidad?! Después de toda esta agonía y miseria. Cada día fue un milenio, cada segundo una lágrima del infierno.

_Tres meses._

Tres meses desde que Geum Jan Di desapareció.

Tres meses.

Tres meses desde que no sé qué pasó con Min Sun y Akashiya.

Tres meses.

¡TRES MESES CON ESTA DESESPERACIÓN!

Inhalé y exhalé con fuerza. Necesitaba calmarme, estaba molesto. No, molesto sería poco. ¡Estoy furioso! Días buscando pistas, y nada.

… Desde que Min Sun se fue, desesperadamente compré boletos para irme a Forks esa misma tarde. Esta vez no pude evitar que mis amigos y Joon Hui vinieran conmigo. Les dije enseguida que sería peligroso. No les importó, dijeron que querían apoyarme.

Llegamos y los guie al departamento de Min Sun y de Akashiya. La primera noche… Fue la que hizo que me desesperara de tanta manera.

"_Hace tres meses…_

_Veía con tristeza a Yi Jeong consolando a Ga Eul, ya que… Bueno, Geum Jan Di era su mejor amiga. ¿Qué otra reacción era de esperarse? Pero lo que más me dolía era que estaban juntos, dándose apoyo mutuamente, como yo pude dárselo a Jan Di en su embarazo._

_Sí, la noticia de su embarazo fue un golpe bajo. Me dolió que no me lo contara, pero debió tener sus razones, y el que la raptaran en su estado, me daban ganas de agarrar al bastardo de Joong Shik y arrancarle los intestinos. Ya hace tiempo tenía sospecha de que ese hombre me era familiar. Cuando era niño, lo veía muy apegado a… Kang. Viéndolo como un adulto ahora, la seguía como si fue un bastardo en celo. De seguro por eso trabajaba hasta el día de hoy con ella._

_Pero lo que me inquietaba era la asquerosa mirada que le había dirigido a Min Sun en los entrenamientos. Incluso se había atrevido a tocarla "accidentalmente". Bastardo de mala suerte, pronto lo despedazaría._

_Nadie pensó…_

_Pero sucedió…_

_Aparté esos sombríos pensamientos para calmar mi ira. Salí en compañía de Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin. No podía permitir que Ga Eul o Joon Hui vinieran. Si encontrábamos algo de lo que me arrepentiría de mostrarles, la culpa subiría. Inspeccionamos el muelle y los rincones de lo que era la OSGSH, ya que… La encontramos destruida. Eso me preocupó más. ¿Dónde estaban Min Sun y Akashiya?_

_Los cuatro dimos un respingo al oír unos disparos en el bosque, cerca del acantilado, junto con un grito que yo pude reconocer muy bien._

— _¡HARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ — _Logramos escuchar, aunque aquel grito, para nosotros pareció ser solo un eco, lleno de dolor._

_Maldije el momento en que sugerí en que camináramos en vez de traer la camioneta para llegar más rápido. Vimos a lo lejos una sombra caer en las frías aguas. Eso no nos detuvo, aceleré el paso desesperado, dejando un poco atrás a mis amigos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no me agradaba para nada. Al llegar a la cima, caí de rodillas, agotado. Me sorprendí de lo que la adrenalina podría llegar a hacer. Había gastado toda mi energía. Tomé una bocanada de aire y volví a levantarme al sentir la mano de Ji Hoo en mi hombro, dándome apoyo. Asentí con la cabeza e inspeccionamos cada uno el borde del acantilado. No lográbamos encontrar nada, salvo…_

— _¡Joon Pyo!_

_Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong y yo nos acercamos donde se encontraba Woo Bin. Cuando estuvimos a punto de colocarnos a su lado, nos detuvo._

— _Esperen. Creo que aquí lograrán ver… Lo que encontré._

_Los tres miramos el suelo y sentí mi estómago dar un vuelco. Había un enorme charco de sangre, del tamaño de una motocicleta, más o menos. Yi Jeong me miró, pero yo ni siquiera tuve la fuerza de lograr volver a respirar. No podía articular palabra. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro… Que esa no era la sangre de los hombres de Kang. Esa sangre le pertenecía a otra persona._

_Entonces, cada pieza calzó. Los disparos, el grito de Min Sun… Y ahora esto. No, Akashiya no podría… Min Sun tampoco… Ellos no podrían estar…" _

Sí, aquel recuerdo me atormentaba. Había una gran posibilidad de que ambos estuviesen muertos. El solo pensar que era posible, me dolía. Min Sun dejó Corea solo para salvar a Jan Di. Y al parecer lo pagó con su vida…

Geum Jan Di…

Demonios, Geum Jan Di. No he sabido nada de ella por tres meses. Ni una señal de vida. ¿Y si siguió el mismo camino que Min Sun y Akashiya? No, si era así, yo ya no tendría más razones para seguir viviendo.

_Lo que temíamos que pasara_

_Entre tú y yo…_

_No se planeó, ni siquiera lo vimos venir_

_Pues era tan obvio…_

_Que nos sorprendió… A los dos_

Abrí la puerta del balcón. Recordé que Min Sun me había dicho que el estúpido de Akashiya la había besado en este lugar. Me reí sin ganas al recordar el sentimiento de los celos de hermano. Ya no sentía esas ganas de estrangularlo en estos momentos. Era increíble que los únicos recuerdos que tenía de ese niño fueran solo discusiones y peleas.

También… En este departamento, en esta ciudad tan fría y miserable, pude estar con Geum Jan Di. De todas las formas con la que puedes estar con la persona que amas… De seguro por eso comenzaron sus mareos y desmayos. También sus cambios de humores tan drásticos… Su preocupación en sus bellos ojos después de recibir los exámenes del hospital, que por cierto no quiso decirme.

Min Sun me había dado una pista antes de enterarme. Me había dicho que era un idiota ignorante. Sí, era un completo imbécil.

La extrañaba… Y demasiado.

_Y cada vez que me llamas se agita mi mundo…_

_Y vuelvo a soñar…_

_Y cada mañana desde mi ventana_

_Yo quiero gritarte_

_Así quede mal…_

— ¿No crees que estar aquí te darán ganas de suicidarte?

Me volteé a ver a Ji Hoo. Tenía ojeras, al igual que yo. Muy obvia la razón, él también la amaba. Era _nuestro_ mejor amigo… Y… Éramos rivales, hasta el día de hoy. Nunca bajaría la guardia, él tampoco, aunque ya había un ganador y un perdedor, por más cruel que sonara.

— La extraño. — Susurré volviendo a mirar el horizonte

— También yo. — Contestó haciéndome compañía.

_Que me Faltas, que me faltas…_

_Cada noche, que estoy solo_

_Sin ti no puedo seguir_

_Me muero de amor por ti…_

—… ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté al aire. Ji Hoo, sabiendo a lo que me refería me dio un golpe en el brazo, algo muy anormal en él y lo miré extrañado.

— ¿Sobre su embarazo? Me sorprende, siendo que apenas se graduó…— Me dirigió una leve mirada de reproche. Yo solo apreté los labios y miré el suelo.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba avergonzado de hablar esto, aunque fuese con mi mejor amigo. Escuché una carcajada de mi amigo y fue mi turno de asesinarlo con la mirada, pero al final ambos soltamos una sonora carcajada.

— Deberías disculparte con Joon Hui. — Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. — No fue lindo que le cerraras la puerta en la cara.

Era cierto. Me sentía culpable, pero no tenía bien atados mis cabales. Simplemente, gracias a la ausencia de Jan Di, de Min Sun y de Akashiya, mi cabeza estaba rondando por la luna.

—… Lo haré después. — Me hice el indiferente.

Ji Hoo se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para irse.

…

Cuando oí que la puerta se cerró, me dejé caer pesadamente en el suelo. Quería gritar, maldecir, golpear algo o mejor a alguien, pero más que nada… Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla a _ella._ Quería asegurarme de que estaba bien con mi futuro hijo…

_Que me faltas, que me faltas…_

_Cada noche, que estoy solo_

_Sin ti no puedo seguir_

_Me muero de amor por ti…_

Definitivamente soy un descuidado. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Geum Jan Di ha sufrido tanto física como emocionalmente por mí. Soy un maldito bastardo.

_Por ti…_

Me revolví los cabellos furioso, pero al alzar la vista nuevamente para ver el paisaje nocturno, viu una sombra, moverse torpemente hacia el departamento.

Disimuladamente, salí de mi habitación, fingiendo necesitar un poco de aire fresco, pero la curiosidad me mató. Agarré un revolver y lo escondí en mi chaqueta de cuero. Al salir del lugar,m bajé las escaleras lo más callado posible. Caminé con cuidado. Demonios, hubiese traído una linterna, pero hubiese sido descubierto. Escuché un crujido a mis espaldas y me volteé para apuntar al intruso. Justo en ese mismo momento… Como la primera vez que lo vi, las nubes se apartaron de la luna para ver su rostro y sus ropas bañadas de sangre.

—… No puede ser…— Mi mano comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué sucedió con...?

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

…

**Jan Di's POV.**

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos sin mucho pesar. Encerrada tanto tiempo en la oscuridad no te daba mucho esfuerzo de abrir los ojos al despertar. No había diferencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Comencé a contar los días, pero decidí olvidarme de ello. No ha habido un día en que tuviese la oportunidad de ver luz natural, solo cegantes luz de linternas de los hombres que me vienen a dejar comida. De eso no me quejo, pareciera como si supiesen de mi embarazo, pero como usaba ropa de talla grande, no se notaba que mi vientre comenzaba a crecer por mi niño.

Me cubrí los ojos al sentir nuevamente esa luz cegadora artificial hacerme un poco de daño. El hombre me dejó una caja y se fue sin decir nada. Me acaricié la cabeza un poco. De vez en cuando me llevaban a ducharme con agua fría que se calaba en lo más hondo de mis huesos. Me preocupaba por mi niño, pero al parecer se encontraba bien por el cuidado de las comidas. Me daban ropas grandes, lo cual agradecía internamente. No entendía por qué me mantenían, creí que me matarían, torturarían o algo parecido.

Incluso se me hiciesen eso, no podría ser capaz de rendirme. No puedo. Porque cuando desperté luego de que me dejasen inconsciente, estaba en un lugar parecido a prisión, o eso creo… Donde habían chicas de mi edad, un poco mayores o un poco más jóvenes. Parecían no tener alma, pues sus ojos no daban vida, aunque miraban todo superficialmente.

Pero aquel día algo me desconcertó. Y fue ver a Min Sun. Un hombre de unos 40 años o más la cargaba en su hombro. Min Sun estaba vestida de negro, pero unas manchas hicieron que sus ropas se vieran un poco más… Marrones… Rojizas… Ella también sangraba del brazo. Su rostro, pálido y tenía una herida en la cabeza. Traté de acercarme a ella, pero cuando traté de hacerlo, me lo impidieron. Y desde ese entonces, estoy aquí… Encerrada, preocupada… ¿Qué pasó con Min Sun? ¿Dónde está Haruto?... ¿Goo Joon Pyo… Lo volveré a ver?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero evité derrarmarlas. Sentí unos pasos no comunes. Eran tacos, osea que… Venía una mujer… ¿Quién sería?

— ¡¿TÚ?!

_Te siento gritar, pero ni una palabra llega_

_Hablo por hablar… sin que decir_

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Esa voz… Ella fue… ¡Ella fue quien me trajo aquí!

—… No creí que usted sería ese tipo de persona.

— Yo no creí que interfirieras más de la cuenta en mi vida. — Kang se veía furiosa, conteniendo su ira, alumbrándome con la lámpara. Estiró su brazo hacia una pared y al tocarla, cegadoras luces se encendieron.

Solté un gemido de dolor al sentir el ardor de mis ojos. He estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que ni sabía qué era la luz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?

Abrí los ojos lo mayor que pude con mis ojos llorosos. Entonces… ¿De verdad había despreciado a Min Sun?

—… Usted… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede despreciar así a un hijo?

— A Joon Pyo y a Joon Hui traté de darles lo mejor. — Dijo altivamente. Me coloqué bruscamente de pie, sentí un leve mareo, pero eso no detuvo mi ira.

— ¡NO ME REFIERO A GOO JOON PYO NI A JOON HUI UNNIE!... ¡ME REFIERO A MIN SUN! ¡GOO MIN SUN!

La mujer en frente de mi me miró con pánico, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma.

—… Tú… Mocosa impertinente, ¿espías mis archivos?

— ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu hija, Kang Hee Soo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! — Grité llorando de la ira y la rabia de que esa pobre niña que era mi amiga y hermana de mi prometido sufriese por algo así.

— No me tienes nada que echar en cara. Tú eres una cualquiera y no merezco críticas de ti, sucia perra.

_Me criticas… Pero tus armas no funcionarán._

_Dispara y verás que volveré_

Me daban igual los insultos. Sentía ira por esa mujer, quien se hacía llamar orgullosamente madre.

—… Tengo todo el derecho. Mandaste a matar al padre de Min Sun. ¿Por qué? ¿Por miedo a perder tu postura de mujer perfecta? ¡LA ÚNICA CUALQUIERA AQUÍ ERES TÚ!

Se acercó rápidamente a mí con intenciones de golpearme, pero, con mi vista ya recuperada, la agarre bruscamente de la muñeca, como lo hizo Joon Pyo una vez.

_No me derribarás JAMÁS_

_Dispárame, dispárame_

_Fuerte estoy y aquí me ves_

_Dispárame, Dispárame_

_Nunca me veras caer._

_Soy de titanio_

_Nunca me veras caer, soy de titanio_

No. Ya no le tenía miedo a esa mujer, más bien me daba lástima por cada cosa que ha hecho. Aparté su mano con fuerza de mí, como si su tacto me quemara.

— Ahora que sabe que yo soy quien sabe esto, ¿qué hará? ¿Matarme? ¿Hacerme desaparecer? ¿Matar a las personas que amo con tal de que yo no diga nada?

_No lo puedes ver pero eres tú quien va a perder_

_Tu juego perverso me atrapó_

_Siento tu voz, quieres herirme una y otra vez_

_Hablo por hablar, sin qué decir_

Kang no dijo nada. Yo seguía apretando los puños, conteniéndome de no lanzarme contra ella y gritarle en su cara que era un adefesio de madre.

— Min Sun desaparecerá. Como debió ser siempre.

Aguanté la respiración. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON MIN SUN ESE DÍA?! ¡¿QUIÉN ERA ESE HOMBRE QUE LA CARGABA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABA…?!

— Solo sangraba del brazo. — Pronunció fríamente. — El resto de esa sangre no es de ella. — Fruncí el ceño, con un poco de miedo. — Es del hijo de Akashiya.

.

.

.

—… ¿Qué? — Me cubrí la boca con una mano y miré el suelo. No… Haruto no podría estar.

— Sí. Es exactamente lo que estás pensando. Akashiya Haruto fue borrado del mapa. — Sonrió victoriosa. — Lo mataron a balazos, pero para asegurarse de que moriría, cayó en el acantilado del bosque.

Ahogué un sollozo. Supe dos cosas. Estábamos en Forks… Y que Haruto estaba…

… Pero…

—… ¿Qué pasó con Min Sun? ¿Ella lo sabe?

Kang se rio con sorna. La miré horrorizada, esa risa no destilaba nada bueno.

— Ella misma fue testigo de su muerte, querida.

Me tambaleé y llevé mi otra mano hacia mi pecho, pensando que si no sujetaba mi corazón, este se saldría del dolor. Inhalé y exhalé repetidas veces, tratando de calmarme.

—… ¿Dónde está Min Sun?

—…

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡CONTÉSTAME!

No supe en que momento había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Haruto… Haruto estaba muerto… Y Min Sun… ¡¿Dónde estaba Min Sun?!

—… La vendí.

—… ¿La… La vendiste?

— Traficante de prostitutas, también transportes de ellas. ¿No lo sabías?

Entonces lo comprendí. Kang vendió a Min Sun a unos hombres y la violaron… Recordé sus pantalones descocidos y forcejeados cuando la vi inconsciente en brazos de ese hombre que quizá era Joong Shik… Era… Era cierto.

—… ¿Cómo pudiste? — Me abracé el vientre. ¿Cómo una madre podría hacerle eso a un hijo?

Kang notó mi acción y ese fue mi gran error. Me agarró de las muñecas y me miró el estómago. Maldije la luz, haciendo notar el pequeño desarrollo de mi estado.

—… ¡Tú!... ¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA, ZORRA! — Sentí un agudo golpe en la cabeza y caí al suelo.

Traté de reincorporarme, pero no lo logré. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar mi vientre con más fuerza y ver el objeto con el que me había golpeado. Una linterna.

— Dime, ¿quién es la cualquiera ahora? ¿Cómo le haces esto a mi hijo?

Me logré levantar para volver a mirarla, sintiendo un líquido bajar por mi frente hasta mi mandíbula: Sangre.

—… El padre de mi niño y tu hijo… Son la misma persona. — Kang retrocedió con terror, o eso creí yo. — Anda, mátame si quieres. Deshazte de mí y de mi hijo, pero una vez que lo hagas, Goo Joon Pyo irá por ti. A costa de todo, y mucho más después de saber lo que le hiciste a Min Sun.

— ¡¿Joon Pyo la conoce?!

_Lo sé… Lo sé bien_

_¡No me dejaré convencer!_

_¡Dispárame! Que yo resistiré…_

—… Todo este tiempo hemos ido un paso más adelante que tú. Más vale que te rindas…

—… Eso no cambia nada. Min Sun sigue siendo el juguete de Joong Shik. Y sabes muy bien que pasa cuando se sacian de las cualquieras.

Dicho esto se fue majestuosamente, dejándome nuevamente a oscuras. Sabía a qué se refería lo último. Si Joong Shik se aburría de ella, la matarían.

Una vez las luces fuera, mi valor y seguridad también se apagaron. Me dejé caer y me abracé a mí misma.

—… Min Sun… Dios mío, Min Sun… Haruto…— Ahogué otro sollozo. — Goo Joon Pyo… Dime que es mentira, que es una pesadilla y despertaré en la casa de Min Sun e iremos de campo nuevamente los cuatro… Oh Dios mío… No le hagas esto a esta familia que ha quedado tan despedazada…— Logré murmurar suplicando…

**FIN POV.**

_Continuará…_

**HOLOOOOO Me llego esta inspiración de la nada (?... Y Patricia Bustos… Haré unas dos o tres temporadas de esta historia, usando distintas parejas jojojo pero… Eso sería :'D REVIEWS!**


	11. Un Corazón Ausente

**Este cap es como más enfocado en los hermanos, Joon Hui, Joon Pyo y Min Sun u_u jojojo Ojalá les guste:**

Capítulo 10: _Un corazón ausente._

Joon Hui estaba acostada en su cama viendo distraídamente el techo. Estaba preocupada después de su discusión con su hermano. MUY preocupada. Después de la pelea, él se fue y no había vuelto. Volvió su vista al reloj. 04:02 am. Se levantó y al abrir la puerta de la sala de estar, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a los F3 y a Ga Eul sentados allí, tomando una taza de café. Todos la miraron.

— ¿Quieres café?

La mujer, con los ojos rojos, asintió. Agradecía tener compañía de los amigos de Joon Pyo.

— Ten. — Woo Bin le extendió la taza humeante a la hermana de su amigo.

— Gracias. — Le dio un pequeño sorbo. —… Joon Pyo…-

— Aún no ha vuelto.

Todos soltaron un largo y sonoro suspiro. Estuvieron todos en silencio hasta que el reloj marcó las 04:46 am. Dieron un respingo al oír que la puerta se abría. Se levantaron y vieron a Joon Pyo con una expresión decaída.

— ¡Joon Pyo! ¿Dónde has estado?

— ¡Creímos que te habían…!

— Lo siento…— Susurró. Todos se sorprendieron. Él nunca se disculpaba, a menos de que fuese con Jan Di. El heredero miró a su hermana. — Noona… Lo siento. Por lo de antes.

Joon Hui no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendida.

— Buenas noches.

Se encaminó a pasos lentos a su habitación, ignorando las miradas de sus amigos y de su hermana. Se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo.

—… ¿Cómo reaccionarán?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Qué regocijo ver ese hermoso rostro cegado de miseria.

Min Sun sollozó. No podía ser cierto. No solo Joong Shik abusaba de ella. Los imbéciles que venían a inyectarle esa droga y alimentarla también comenzaron a interesarse en ella. No había nada peor. Todas sus expectativas de seguir acabaron, se había rendido de seguir mostrando su rostro inexpresivo. Estaba cansada de todo.

Los dos hombres la dejaron allí, sin siquiera vestirla. Dirigió su vista en sus ropas, que era esta vez un vestido negro y su ropa interior. Las logró agarrar y con mucho esfuerzo logró vestirse de nuevo. Suspiró sollozando. Hace unos días la habían descubierto con su teléfono y la castigaron con más abusos. No, no era nada justa la situación.

No tenía a su padre.

No tenía a su mejor amiga Jan Di.

No tenía a su hermano Joon Pyo.

.

.

.

Y no tenía a Haruto.

¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Qué razón tenía para seguir viviendo una chica sucia? Escuchó unos pasos anormales que se dirigían a su celda. Se levantó lo mejor que pudo y la vio. La causante de todo, del error, de la miseria y dolor de sus hermanos, la de ella. La de los demás… Kang.

—… Tú…— Aquella palabra salió como un suspiro de su boca. Apenas podía seguir allí.

La mujer no dijo nada. Abrió la celda y la jaló del cabello acercándola para verla.

—… Sí. Supongo que aún sigues lo suficientemente decente.

Frunció un poco el ceño sin comprender. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—… Tú…— Reunió aire. —… Perra…

Kang, en respuesta la tiró al suelo. Min Sun gimió de dolor.

— ¿Quién te crees? Yo no soy la sucia aquí, la que seduce a todos los hombres que se te acercan.

Min Sun apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Por alguna razón, esa misma mañana no le habían inyectado casi nada de aquella droga, pero se sentía aún más débil sin ella.

— "_Genial. Ahora me volví dependiente de una droga"._

Kang la agarró del brazo y sacó una jeringa con un líquido que ella no pudo descifrar.

— No, no… No, por favor…—Susurró.

— No te mataré. — Contestó tranquilamente.

— Ah. — Gimió al sentir la aguja clavarse. A los pocos segundos sintió un poco más de energía. Podía moverse. —… ¿Cómo? — Se levantó, pero se tambaleó enseguida.

— Es solo para que puedas mantenerte de pie. No queremos vender a una arrastrada en el suelo. — Sacó un arma de fuego. — Ahora, camina.

La miró con desprecio. No podía creer que esa mujer era su madre.

—… ¿Me venderás? ¿A tu hija?

— ¡TÚ NO ERES MI HIJA! — la abofeteó. Min Sun perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, sorprendida. — ¡NO ERES MI HIJA! ¡NO! ¡NO SOY MADRE DE UNA SUCIA ZORRA!

La maldijo. Esa mujer estaba loca, o al menos tenía un problema en la cabeza. Se negaba a reconocerla.

— Pronto desaparecerás, y todo acabará.

La empujó a un cuarto donde encontró a muchas jóvenes en el mismo estado que ella, drogadas, con una miserable expresión. Kang la empujó y le entregó unas prendas extrañas.

Las vio con cuidado. Había unas sandalias con tacón muy alto, con unas joyas incrustadas para el diseño. No le gustó lo siguiente, era ropa interior con encaje, la suya era plateada. Llevaba una especie de bata transparente con diseños negros y plateados. ¿Acaso tenía que desfilar ante un grupo de hombres que quisieran comprarla?

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda ante la idea, y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Fijó su vista en las jóvenes que se vestían sin mucha prisa. Miró el suelo y quiso vomitar: habían mujeres muertas en el suelo. Quizá por oponerse a seguir las instrucciones de Kang.

Caminó con lentitud hacia las duchas y se bañó con agua helada. Típico de esa mujer. Salió temblando y se cubrió con la toalla lo mayor que pudo. Había una secadora a su lado y se secó sin prisa. Se vistió de acuerdo a lo que le dieron de vestimenta y se sentó con las otras chicas, esperando.

Todas, incluyendo a Min Sun, alzaron la vista para ver una especie de televisión arriba, viendo a las próximas chicas que serían atrapadas y que le habían puesto el ojo hace unos meses. Entre ellas, estaba Rose, su compañera de clases. Pues, ni siquiera a ella le había deseado tanto mal. Sentía lástima por ella.

Pero algo la descolocó, una fotografía de una joven de cabello oscuro, largo… Incluso el nombre de la muchacha le quitaba sus sospechas y aumentaba su temor.

—… Chu Ga Eul. — Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a los ventanales que estaban arriba de las duchas. La suerte de tener esas sandalias con tacos le favoreció, pero no lo suficiente. Se acercó a las jóvenes.

—… ¡Que alguien!... ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! — Suplicó. — Chicas, por favor… Yo sé que siguen conscientes, que siguen luchando por salir de aquí…— Se acercó a ellas. — ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a salir de aquí para pedir ayuda! No quiero que esto acabe así…

Ninguna reaccionaba, o eso creía. Una se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

— Mi nombre es Lucy. — Sonrió apenas. — Yo… Me siento capacitada para ayudarte. — Se tambaleó un poco.

Min Sun entendía a qué se debía, ella también se sentía muy mareada por las drogas, pero eso no la detendrían.

— Yo soy Goo Min Sun. — Susurró. — Necesito que me ayudes a alcanzar la ventana. De esa forma, lograré contactarme con mi hermano.

Lucy asintió y entraron a una de las duchas. La extraña hizo una fuerza sobrehumana para levantar a Min Sun por los hombros. Logró quitar el seguro y abrió la ventana.

— ¿Puedes estirarte otro poco? — En respuesta, Lucy elevó a Min Sun, quien logró afirmarse del borde y antes de lanzarse, susurró. — Prometo regresar.

— Eso espero…— Logró escuchar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jan Di fue arrastrada a una especie de oficina, donde la vistieron de luto y muy bien maquillada, ocultando su embarazo.

— Cuando te venda, por lo menos ellos te matarán al saber tu estado, no yo. — Susurró la madre de su prometido.

Jan Di no lograba entender cómo habían llegado a esto. Miró con los ojos llorosos la ventana, donde algo la sorprendió. Una chica… Una chica golpeaba a cada guardia de la entrada para escapar. Se giró para asegurarse que Kang estaba más interesada en ver sus papeles que aquello, así que siguió observando. Al ver como la chica se volteaba, notó su rostro.

— "_¡Min Sun!"_

Como si hubiese sido una conexión telepática, Min Sun levantó la vista para ver a Jan Di, a salvo. La menor suspiró, aliviada. Pero aquello aún no acababa. Le lanzó una mirada, dándole a entender que regresaría por ella junto con su hermano. Jan Di asintió y la vio correr, alejarse…

— "_Me sorprende lo fuerte que eres… Aun cuando te hicieron… eso"._ — Sollozó.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

Se volteó algo asustada a Kang, pero esta no pareció notar el escape de Min Sun, así que solo endureció la mirada, evitando que las lágrimas escaparan.

— Debe ser el embarazo. — Bufó para volver su vista a sus documentos.

Mientras tanto, Min Sun, que se había llevado una blusa violeta y unos pantalones grises que había encontrado en ese cuarto, se los colocó para no verse tan… escotada. Al terminar, siguió su camino un poco adolorida por las sandalias que comenzaban a hacerle daño.

Frenó sus pasos y vio una tienda. No tenía dinero… Entró y disimuladamente guardó un pequeño lápiz y papel adhesivo en su bolsillo. Nunca había robado en su vida, pero esta vez era necesario. Salió de la tienda sin levantar sospechas y apoyándose con la pared, escribió la dirección de dónde se realizaría la reunión y la "traficación de mujeres". Lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo y siguió corriendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Joon Pyo miraba a través del ventanal al paciente que estaba postrado en la cama, inconsciente. Tal vez no despertaría jamás, y eso destrozaría a Min Sun.

El joven que estaba en coma en aquellos momentos no era nadie más que Haruto, que no tenía alientos para sobrevivir por el momento.

Joon Pyo lo había encontrado hace unos días, cuando había salido a caminar, en aquel momento en que creyó ver a un sospechoso, era Haruto, empapado. Y todas las piezas dieron lógica.

Se llevaron a Min Sun, mientras se deshacían de Haruto, que lo habían tirado del acantilado, al parecer. No estaba seguro, pero no se lo diría a nadie. No había amigos en Forks, solo enemigos y gente ambiciosa.

— Supongo que tendré que irme. — Sintió como si Haruto le hubiese oído, pero aquel cuerpo conectado a un montón de máquinas no se movió. — Despierta ya, bastardo imbécil. O solo lograrás que Min Sun sufra. — Murmuró antes de quitar su vista y salir del hospital.

Todo se veía tan gris en esos momentos… Habían secuestrado a Jan Di y a Min Sun. Ni siquiera sabía si estaban vivas. Si alguien más desaparecía de esa manera, él no continuaría. Jamás.

Llegó al departamento cabizbajo. Joon Hui le preguntó si estaba bien, él apenas logró sacar un poco de su voz.

—… ¿Dónde están Yi Jeong y Ga Eul?

— Fueron a dar un paseo. Yi Jeong quería calmarla un poco. — Contestó Woo Bin leyendo algo de la laptop que había traído.

El teléfono del departamento sonó. Jono Hui, Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se miraron entre ellos sin saber quién contestar. Finalmente, la mayor contestó.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Joon Hui? ¡¿Joon Hui Noona?! ¿Eres tú?_

Joon Hui se tambaleó un poco, esa voz… Era de…

— ¿Quién es, hermana?

— ¡Min Sun!

Woo Bin apartó su vista rápidamente de su laptop y la miró.

— ¡Activa el altavoz, rápido!

La mayor obedeció con el corazón en la garganta. Su hermanita estaba a salvo…

— ¡Min Sun! ¿De verdad eres tú? — Ji Hoo fue el primero en probar el teléfono.

— ¡Estás bien, Min Sun!

Joon Pyo seguía en silencio. No era capaz de articular palabra. Era su hermana… Pero…

— ¿Qué te sucedió, hermanita? ¿Dónde estás?

—… _¿Dónde está Joon Pyo?_

El aludido tragó duramente saliva. Inhaló para tratar de hablar.

—… Estoy aquí.

Los cuatro escucharon un sollozo en la otra línea.

— _Están a salvo… Me alegro…_

—… Min Sun… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

—… _Yo…_

Su voz se quebró. Joon Pyo tensó la mandíbula, algo había pasado y no quería decirle.

— Min Sun… ¿Qué…-?

— _Espero que no te molestes, pero acabo de robar un teléfono…_

— ¡¿Qué?!

— _¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡No tengo nada con que llegar a casa ni ponerme en contacto con ustedes, no tuve de otra!_

—… ¿Dónde estás?

—… _En el bosque… Es el atajo más corto para llegar… ¡Por cierto…! ¿Dónde está Ga Eul?_

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— _¡Contéstenme! ¡¿Dónde está?!_

— Ella… No lo sabemos… Salió con Yi Jeong.

— _¡NO! ¡LLÁMENLOS! ¡QUE VUELVAN Y QUE NO SALGAN! ¡POR FAVOR, EVITEN QUE ESTO SUCEDA POR FAVOR!_

Joon Hui y Joon Pyo se miraron sin comprender la desesperación de su hermana, pero los cuatro dieron un respingo al oír un grito ahogado en la otra línea.

— _¡YI JEONG! ¡YI JEONG, DESPIERTA! ¡DEMONIOS, ES TARDE…!_— Escucharon el llanto de la chica.

— ¡HABLA CLARO! ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?!

— _¡GA EUL IBA A SER LA PRÓXIMA VÍCTIMA…! ¡Quería impedirlo…!_

—… ¿Víctima…? ¡¿VÍCTIMA DE QUÉ?! ¡MALDICIÓN!

— _¡VOLVERÉ! ¡ESTOY CERCA DEL DEPARTAMENTO! ¡TRATARÉ DE HACER REACCIONAR A YIJEONG EN EL CAMINO! Pero ahora… ¡Por favor no salgan! ¡Es peligroso!_

Dicho esto, colgó. Ji Hoo no salía de su trance junto con Woo Bin. ¿Qué le había pasado a Ga Eul y a Yi Jeong? Joon Hui se había cubierto la boca con su mano, evitando soltar un sollozo.

Joon Pyo tenía los puños apretados, con el corazón bombeando energéticamente. ¿Qué quería decir Min Sun con eso? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA JAN DI?!

Luego de unos tortuosos minutos, escucharon golpear la puerta. Joon Hui fue la primera en levantarse y abrió la puerta, dejando a ver a una chica jadeando manchada con sangre sujetando a cierto ceramista del brazo inconsciente con una enorme mancha de sangre en la clavícula.

— ¡MIN SUN!

— ¡YI JEONG!

Ji Hoo y Woo Bin lo llevaron por los brazos y piernas a la habitación, acompañados de Joon Hui. Min Sun se quedó allí, mirando el suelo con las piernas temblando. ¿Cómo había regresado siendo que ahora era una impura? Se iba a dejar caer en el suelo, pero unos brazos sujetaron los suyos. Subió su vista llorosa a su hermano, que la veía sin poder creérselo. Ella tampoco podía creer que lo volvería a ver.

—… Hermano…— Sollozó.

En respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo. Ella correspondió su abrazo comenzando a llorar. Estaba asustada, furiosa, frustrada, herida… Avergonzada de ella misma.

—… Estás bien… Estás viva…— Murmuró.

—… ¿Por quién me tomas? — Sollozó nuevamente. — Jamás… Me dejaría matar tan fácil.

— Es por eso que me enorgulleces, estúpida. — La estrechó con más fuerza.

No tenía a Haruto… Lo perdió por estúpida. Ahora… No podía perder a su hermano ni a su mejor amiga que se había quedado en ese horrible lugar. Rompió el abrazo viéndolo asustada.

— Jan Di…— Su voz sonó ahogada. — Está bien. Está viva… Tiene una pequeña herida en la frente, pero… Está bien… Y… al parecer… Su embarazo sigue saludable…— Inhaló y exhaló rápidamente para calmar las ganas de llorar. No podía creer que estaba en frente de su hermano, siendo que a ella la habían violado… Miró el suelo. Ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a la cara.

— ¿Dónde estaban?

— En un edificio donde se realizan generalmente fiestas y reuniones. En el piso subterráneo venden mujeres drogadas, ya sea vírgenes o si son bonitas…

— ¿Un tráfico de mujeres? Un momento… ¡¿Drogadas?! — Le subió la manga a su hermana, viendo las marcas de incontables inyecciones. —… Todo este tiempo… Estos tres meses… ¿Solo has sobrevivido con esto?

—…

— No te hicieron nada en contra de tu voluntad… ¿Verdad?

Joon Pyo vio que los labios de su hermana comenzaban a temblar, tratando de decir algo. Mala señal.

—… No se aprovecharon de ti en ese lapso, ¡¿verdad?!

Min Sun soltó un sollozo.

— Min Sun…-

— ¡Joon Pyo! ¡Yi Jeong despertó!

Min Sun se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y se adelantó para entrar a la habitación del herido. Joon Pyo apenas asintió con la cabeza y se movió. El llanto de Min Sun delataba su peor presentimiento… Ellos… La habían…

— Yi Jeong, ¿estás bien?

Yi Jeong trató de levantarse, pero un agudo dolor traspasó su clavícula, haciéndolo soltar un quejido.

—… Ga Eul… ¿Dónde está?

Min Sun se acercó a él.

— Yi Jeong, te encontré en el bosque herido. Pronto te llevaremos al hospital para que te extraigan la bala, pero… Por favor… ¿Qué pasó? Dime por favor…

Yi Jeong se giró para ver a la menor.

—… Yo… Estaba caminando en el bosque con Ga Eul… Unos hombres aparecieron…

— ¿Cómo eran?... ¿Había…? ¿Había un hombre con una marcha en la mano?

Yi Jeong cerró los ojos y asintió. Min Sun se mordió el labio. Sabía quién era ese hombre: Joong Shik.

—… Y…

— Se la llevaron… Yo…— Jadeó. — Quise impedirlo…

Min Sun apretó los puños, furiosa. Ese asqueroso hombre… ¡Y esa maldita mujer!

— No te preocupes. — Su voz sonó calmada, cosa que le sorprendió mucho. — Las traeremos de vuelta… a Ga Eul… y a Jan Di. — Miró a Joon Hui. — La camioneta sigue aquí.

— Eh… Sí.

— Llévenlo al hospital. — Se colocó de pie y fue a su habitación. Sacó una blusa negra y unos pantalones negros acompañados de unas botas del mismo color. Se las colocó y llevó un revolver en su bolsillo.

Salió del departamento con la intención de irse, pero apenas terminó de bajar las escaleras, una voz la detuvo.

— Nuestra conversación no ha acabado.

Se detuvo y se giró para ver a sus dos hermanos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó la mayor sin entender.

Min Sun les dirigió una fría mirada.

—… Es… Ya debes saberlo, ¿no? — Dijo comenzando a caminar para alejarse.

Joon Pyo no quería creerlo. Su hermana menor…

— No puede ser cierto…

Min Sun volvió a voltearse colérica y con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡ACÉPTALO YA! ¡CADA BASTARDO EN CADA MOMENTO EN QUE ME DROGARON DÍA Y NOCHE ME VIOLARON SIN CANSANCIO ESOS MALDITOS CERDOS!

.

.

.

—… Y no quiero vivir…— Su mirada se volvió triste, miserable. — Ya no quiero vivir… Con este dolor que me asecha día y noche. Soy una mujer a temprana edad… ¡Y para colmo una mujer sucia! — Su voz se quebró. — ¡¿Quién querría a una zorra como yo?!

Joon Hui se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras que Joon Pyo seguía mirándola fijamente con los ojos firmes.

— Esos bastardos lograron lo que querían: Deshacerme de mí. Le devolveré el collar de la familia a _nuestra madre._ — Dijo con cinismo las últimas palabras. — Con tal de que ya no me arruine la vida más de lo que ya ha hecho. — Apretó los puños. — Una vez que salvemos a Jan Di y a Ga Eul… Yo me iré de este mundo… Así como Haruto lo dejó… Yo lo seguiré…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Akashiya está…!

— ¡HARUTO ESTÁ MUERTO! — Gritó. — ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! Aquella noche que me robaron mi inocencia… ¡Fue la misma noche donde mis ojos vieron como mataron a mi mejor amigo!

— ¡MIN SUN…!

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES! — Sacó su revólver. — Yo he cambiado… ¡Gracias a ti! Me creo alguien capaz de disparar. Al principio no podía, porque tenía miedo… Pero ya no… Debes apuntar a quien se interpone en tu camino… ¡ASÍ TIENE QUE SER!

Joon Pyo dio un paso, Min Sun preparó el arma para disparar.

— No te acerques, Goo Joon Pyo… Ellos no te matarán, porque yo lo haré primero si no eres capaz de dejarme ir y hacer esto a mi manera.

— ¿Así cómo? — Dio el segundo paso.

— Protegiéndolos… Tengo que hacer esto yo sola…

— ¿Con qué fin?

— Quiero saber… Qué tan fuerte soy…— Tercer paso. — ¡No te acerques! — Disparó el suelo, haciendo retroceder a su hermano sorprendido. — Por favor…— Sollozó. — Odio esto… Odio como he vivido… Odio haberte conocido… Odio haber conocido la felicidad… Odio haberle tenido cariño a Jan Di… Odio haber amado a Haruto… Si hubiese sabido que me quitarían la felicidad de esta manera… Hubiera preferido seguir siendo infeliz.

Joon Pyo la comprendía. Él también pensaba así, cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Jan Di. Darse cuenta había sido maravilloso, se sintió cálido… Pero al ver aquella noche que ella se estaba besando con su mejor amigo, el dolor era insoportable, se desangraba lentamente aquella herida… Él también hubiese querido que de saber esa felicidad se vería destruida por eso, hubiese preferido jamás sentir aquel sentimiento… Prefirió matarlo con sus propias manos…

—… Dejaré que te vayas. — Joon Hui lo miró sorprendida, incluso Min Sun. — Pero… Sobrevive… Es una orden de tu hermano mayor…

— Joon Pyo…-

— Es lo único que te pido. Si Akashiya despierta y sabe que estás muerta, no sería divertido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Akashiya… No. — Corrigió. — _Haruto_ está vivo.

Min Sun bajó el arma.

—… ¿Qué?

— Lo encontré hace unos días en la noche. Estaba deambulando, parecía un cadáver por tanta bala que le metieron… Pero lo llevé al hospital lo antes posible. No es seguro que sobreviva… Está en coma…

Min Sun se mordió el labio evitando las ganas de seguir llorando.

— Él fue testigo de tu abuso, ¿verdad? — Su hermana no contestó. — Tu mirada lo delata. No importa como lo vea… Jan Di, él y yo seguiremos queriéndote de la misma manera… Es cierto… Te lastimaron de todas las formas que se podrían herir a una mujer, pero para eso estamos nosotros, tus amigos y familia. Para sanarte.

Joon Hui veía a su hermano sin poder creérselo. Joon Pyo había madurado mucho en ese lapso de tiempo.

— Vete. Tenemos a alguien que nos ayudará de tu paradero.

Min Sun guardó el arma y asintió.

— Nos veremos pronto… ¿verdad?

Joon Hui se colocó al lado de su hermano. Min Sun los admiró a ambos.

— Nos volveremos a ver, ¿no?

La menor, en respuesta, corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a ambos, sorprendiéndolos.

—… Es una promesa.

Dicho esto se alejó de ellos. Se acercó a una esquina y vieron la motocicleta de la chica. Se colocó el casco y se fue, dejando a ambos hermanos sin saber qué decir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jan Di caminaba de un lado a otro en esa habitación. La había colocado una chapa diciendo que era la número 32. ¿Acaso iba por filas el tráfico? Se encontraba en una habitación llena de jóvenes drogadas.

—… Disculpa…— Jan Di se volteó a ver a una joven pálida de ojos celestes. — ¿Conoces a Min Sun? ¿Hablas coreano?

— Sí… ¿Conoces a Min Sun? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… Soy Lucy…— Susurró algo mareada. Estornudó, solo llevaba ropa interior y un abrigo transparente.

— Ten. — Se quitó su abrigo de piel y le rodeó los hombros con él. — Ahora dime, ¿conoces a Min Sun? ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—… Escapó… Con mi ayuda. — Sonrió muy a su pesar.

— ¿Tú le ayudaste? — Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. — Soy Geum Jan Di. — Estrechó su mano. — Te estoy tan agradecida… Ella… Nos sacará de aquí.

—… Lo sé. Me los prometió… A mí y a todas.

—… ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Tengo… dieciocho. — Cerró los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No soy amiga de Min Sun, pero puedo ver su tristeza… Se parece… Mucho a mi padre.

— ¿Tu padre?

— Mi madre se llamaba Caroline…— Sonrió. — Y mi padre Sam…

—… ¿Sam?

—… Mi madre me contó que mi padre trabajaba para el gobierno y que a veces tenía que estar con otras mujeres para sacarles información…

—… ¿Qué?

—… La dueña de este lugar… Sí, la recuerdo… Ella también… Fue una de las mujeres de mi padre…

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— A pesar de ser muy joven como para ser padre, siempre se preocupó por nosotras…— Ignoró las preguntas de Jan Di. — Pero esa mujer no quiso usar anticonceptivos…— Susurró. — Y esa chica Min Sun… Pareciese como si fuese mi hermana…

— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

— La mataron cuando nos enteramos que papá había muerto.

— ¿Está muerto? — La sacudió por los hombros. — ¡¿Cuál es tu apellido Lucy?! ¿Sam cuánto se llamaba tu padre...-?

Un sonido ensordecedor la calló. El cuerpo de Lucy cayó inerte al suelo. Jan Di se cubrió la mano con la boca, aguantando las ganas de vomitar y de llorar. Escuchó los gritos de las demás chicas. Se giró para ver a Kang con un arma de fuego en la mano.

— Dawson, Geum Jan Di. El apellido de ese bastardo era Dawson…

Jan Di soltó un sollozo.

— ¡TÚ…! ¡ERES UNA…!

Fue interrumpida al ver que uno de los hombres tiraba a una chica al suelo… esa chica…

— ¡GA EUL! — Estaba inconsciente. — ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!

— Esto sucede por meterte donde no te llaman, niña. Lucy era la hija de Dawson, Caroline una pobre suertuda en las empresas de California… Eso es todo… Supongo que no podrás sacarle información a una muerta. — Señaló el cadáver de Lucy. — Arregla a tu amiga y partiremos y más vale que no colmes mi paciencia.

Jan Di veía como se largaba Kang y miró a Ga Eul con el labio hinchado y una herida en la frente. La habían golpeado. Comenzó a llorar abrazando a su mejor amiga.

—… ¿Dónde estás…? Goo Joon Pyo… Te necesito… Sácame de esta pesadilla…— Murmuró y abrazó a su amiga. — ¡GA EUL, DESPIERTA!

_Continuará…_

**Qué triste :'c Pero una historia de acción no debe ser corta, así que busqué la forma de alargarlo lo mayor posible… Espero que les haya gustado :'D REVIEWS!**


	12. Tan solo un niño

**LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR! MI SEMANA ESTUVO LLENA DE JODIDAS PRUEBAS D: Bueno, de recompensa, este capítulo es MUUUUUUUUUUUY largo, así que ojalá lo disfruten… Y lloren un rato, es muy triste.**

Capítulo 11: _Tan solo un niño._

— Sé que corre mucho riesgo con esto. — Susurró mirando el suelo.

El hombre posó una mano en el hombro de Joon Pyo, quien subió la vista.

— Joven Joon Pyo, si la razón por la cual todo este tiempo he estado con su madre, fue para ganarme su confianza, para que no sospechara y terminar con esta injusticia. Necesitamos que la familia Goo sea libre.

—… Gracias, señor Jung.

El hombre solo sonrió y le entregó un GPS al chico y subió al auto para irse donde estaba su madre, donde estaba Ga Eul… Donde estaba Jan Di…

Caminó hasta el hospital, nuevamente para ver a cierto chico de cabello azabache, aun en su sueño profundo, donde su vida dependía de esa gran cantidad de máquinas conectadas en su cuerpo. Sus heridas no habían mejorado, se veían iguales. ¿O acaso el tiempo transcurría tan lento? No, habían pasado semanas. Y nada. Desde que desapareció Jan Di, tres meses. Desde que secuestraron a Ga Eul, dos semanas… Desde que Min Sun se fue… Dos días.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de la cama. Haruto parecía ignorante a la presencia del heredero, quien suspiró al ver el estado de él. Estaba un poco pálido, parecía que fuese a morir en cualquier momento.

Se volteó enseguida al sentir una mano posada en su hombro. Era Yi Jeong, que lo había seguido porque Joon Pyo desaparecía todas las tardes. Haría entendía el por qué. Sin más, se sentó al lado de su amigo mientras suspiraba.

— ¿Cuándo lo encontraste?

—… Hace unos días.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

— Ya no quiero seguir con esto. Incluso si Akashiya despierta, no permitiré que vuelva a poner en riesgo su vida. Dejé que Min Sun se fuera porque ella es mi hermana, parte de la familia, parte secreta de la OSGSH. No puedo hacer nada en cuanto a sus movimientos. — Pausó mirando el suelo. — Lamento no haberles dicho, pero no quería que lo supieran hasta el momento indicado. Todo esto está pasando por mi culpa. Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta…

— Goo Joon Pyo. — Le detuvo. — Desde el principio, y hasta el final, estamos juntos. Somos un equipo, no hay nada que los F4 no puedan hacer. — Forzó una sonrisa, su amigo se la devolvió a duras penas.

—… Lamento… Lo de Ga Eul.

— Fue mi culpa, yo estaba con ella. Estaba protegiéndola, y aun así no fui capaz. Sigo pensando que no debería estar a su lado, porque le causo dolor. — Joon Pyo miró a su amigo.

—… a Jan Di… Le he hecho un daño mayor del que tú le has hecho a Ga Eul. — Susurró. — Sin embargo… Esas dos… No importaba como lo vea, son muy estúpidas. — Se rio sin ganas. — Son demasiado inocentes como para comprender… Que la piedad en estas situaciones… No existe.

—… Tienes razón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te doy toda la razón, Joon Pyo. — Se rio. El heredero esta vez se rio con sinceridad, pero de una manera suave. — No le diré a nadie lo de Akashiya, si me dejas venir contigo.

—… Claro.

— Debemos resistir, no importa cómo, hay que hacerlo. —Se rio. — Como dicen las chicas: _Fighting!_ — Alzó el brazo con el puño cerrado. Joon Pyo lo imitó.

— Fighting. — Soltó una carcajada después de lo dicho. Agradecía la compañía de su amigo.

Ambos se levantaron y dejaron el hospital, sin contar que al hacerlo, en ese preciso instante, cierto joven de cabellos negros recuperó el aliento…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sonido de los disparos aumentó. Estaba desesperada, no podía concentrarse en el camino o recordar un lugar seguro para refugiarse. Pero… No podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

"_Derribó a todos los guardias para volver a la habitación donde se situaban todas las jóvenes con las que se había encontrado. Había prometido sacarlas de allí, quizá aún había tiempo. Se ocultó al ver pasar a Kang con sus hombres._

_Sudó frío al ver que guardaba un revolver entre sus abrigos. Hace poco había escuchado un disparo. ¿Había matado a otra chica? Una vez asegurado el camino, se encaminó rápidamente a la habitación. Sintió su corazón contraerse de odio, rabia y dolor._

— _¿Jan Di? — Susurró mientras veía a su amiga abrazando un cuerpo. Era Ga Eul… Pero estaba viva. Esta alzó la vista con el rostro empapado de lágrimas._

— _¡Min Sun! — Su gritó ahogado hizo que Min Sun se dejara caer en el suelo mientras sus ojos no se posaban ni en su mejor amiga ni en Ga Eul… Si no en el cadáver que estaba a su lado. Miró las ropas de Jan Di manchadas de sangre y la vio a los ojos. — Lucy… Ella…— Sollozó._

_Min Sun levantó a la joven muerta. Le habían disparado en el pecho. No estaba viva, eso era seguro, pero su cuerpo aún estaba caliente. Cerró los ojos de la chica para que descansara en paz. Ella también cerró los ojos tratando de aliviar las ganas de llorar._

—… _Min Sun…— La llamó algo temerosa. La aludida la miró. —… Lucy… Ella es… Lucy Dawson…_

—…_¿Dawson? — Repitió. Entonces comprendió, miró a Jan Di con súplica. No, no quería aceptar que ella era…— No, Jan Di. — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. — Dime que no es cierto. — Su voz se quebró. — Ella no puede ser…— Se cubrió la boca evitando sollozar._

—… _Ella es tu hermanastra… Era. — Corrigió la castaña viendo a la menor. — Me contó… sobre tu padre… Y sobre su madre. Sam Dawson… Investigaba a las empresas sospechosas para descubrir sus estafas. Tenía que seducir mujeres o amenazar a los trabajadores… Entre todo eso… Naciste tú. La madre de Lucy… Trabajaba en unas empresas de California…— Sollozó nuevamente. — Y cuando se enteraron de la muerte de tu padre… La mataron, dejando sola a Lucy._

_Min Sun ya no ocultaba su llanto, con una mano se cubría los ojos, ocultando las lágrimas que caían sin cesar mientras que con su otra mano abrazaba el cadáver. Todo era tan injusto… Tan cruel._

_Una alarma sonora las hizo ponerse de pie a ambas. Ga Eul había comenzado a despertar por el ruido._

—… _¿Dónde estoy?_

— _¡Ga Eul!_

—… _¡JAN DI! — La abrazó con fuerza, luego miró a Min Sun. También la abrazó. — ¡Están bien!_

—… _¡No se muevan! Permanezcan detrás. — Pidió la menor._

— _Sabía que estabas aquí. — Min Sun apretó los puños, conteniendo su ira al encarar a Kang. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas._

—… _¡TÚ! ¡MALDITA PERRA! — Gritó al correr hacia ella mientras sacaba su revólver._

— _¡MIN SUN!_

_La mujer, hizo un chasquido de dedos y antes de que Min Sun lograra disparar, un disparo la detuvo. Sintió un agudo ardor en el pecho. Le habían disparado a ella. Cayó al suelo de rodillas a pocos centímetros de su madre._

—… _Qué ironía ver lo mucho que me odiar y te arrodillas ante mí. — Jan Di quiso acercarse, pero los hombres le apuntaron. — Ni se te ocurra venir, tu amiga y tu hijo lo pagaran._

—… _¿Hijo? — Jan Di se mordió el labio. Era cierto, solo Min Sun y Kang sabían de su embarazo. Ga Eul se veía bastante sorprendida. — Jan Di… Tú…_

— _¡DISPARA SI TE ATREVES! — Se trató de acercar._

— _¡NO LO HAGAS! — La castaña frenó sus pasos al oír a la menor. — Si te acercas… ¡Te matarán! — Logró gritar. El dolor no disminuía. Podía asegurar que la bala no llegó a su corazón, pero cerca de este y de sus pulmones. Le costaba respirar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzaba a creer que moriría. — "Es lo mejor". — Pensó, pero aún tenía algo que hacer._

_Se giró al ver que los hombres agarraban con fuerza a sus dos amigas._

— _Entrégate y las dejaré vivas… Por ahora, ya que una vez que las venda, no serán de mi incumbencia. — Amenazó la mujer._

—… _Bien. — Levantó ambos brazos, esperando ser esposada o algo parecido. Kang sonrió._

— _Muy bien. — Se hizo a un lado. — Sal de aquí, mis hombres te seguirán. — Dos hombres se colocaron a espadas de la joven. Ella asintió._

— _¡MIN SUN! — Escuchó la voz de Jan Di. No se voltearía, no lo haría._

_Apenas salió de la habitación, le hizo una llave de judo a uno de los hombres y al otro noqueó con una patada en la mandíbula. Terminado esto, salió corriendo, mientras presionaba su pecho para detener el desangramiento. Necesitaba encontrar a Joon Pyo y decirle lo más rápido posible que Jan Di y Ga Eul estaban en peligro. La venta de las jóvenes sería esa misma noche."_

Un disparo le llegó en la rueda de su motocicleta. El sonido al frenar de manera tan brusca no fue nada agradable. Fijó su vista hacia dónde se estrellaría: Su departamento. Ahí estaban Joon Pyo, Joon Hui y los demás. Ellos no dejarían que esos hombres se siguieran acercando. El dolor en su pecho aumento, sus energías no daban más. Ni siquiera para lograr saltar de la motocicleta y no salir más lastimada de lo que ya estaba. Un fuerte dolor le invadió las entrañas y todo se volvió negro, pero logró escuchar algo…

— ¡MIN SUN!

.

.

.

Se sentía… ¿Zamarreada? ¿Agitada? ¿Por qué la sacudían de esa manera? Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

— ¡MIN SUN! — Otro disparo. Se sintió caer nuevamente al suelo.

Abrió los ojos con pesar. La motocicleta estaba a su lado, en el otro, estaba Joon Pyo, que había llevado su mano a su hombro. Le habían disparado. Trató de decir algo, pero solo salió y gemido de dolor.

— ¡MIN SUN! — Escuchó un gritó general por parte de los F3 y de su hermana.

Un hombre la agarró bruscamente del brazo, luego rodeó su cuello con su brazo, manteniéndola de pie con el agarre.

— ¡HAGAN UN PASO EN FALSO Y LA MATO!

Joon Pyo miró a su hermana. ¿Cómo había llegado así? Tenía su blusa bañada de sangre. Un disparo, quizá. Y ahora su rostro sucio, con unos leves cortes. Su brazo izquierdo con una cortada profunda y el otro brazo, no parecía moverse, como si estuviese roto. Las piernas de la chica temblaban. Estaba muy herida. El heredero se colocó de pie y se acercó.

—… ¿Se la van a llevar? ¡¿CÓMO SIEMPRE?!

— ¡SILENCIO!

— ¡LLÉVENME A MI TAMBIÉN! ¡QUIERO VER A QUIEN ESTÁ DETRÁS DE ESTO! — Ya no soportaba más. Iría a ver a su madre para culparle todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Min Sun nació mal cuidada, fue llevada al otro lado del mundo de su país natal, Mataron al padre de Haruto, Abusaban de ambos en la escuela, hirieron a Jan Di, se hicieron una familia los cuatro, se enteraron de la muerte del padre de su hermana, se llevaron a Jan Di, se enteró del embarazo de su prometida, luego que Haruto quizá nunca despertaría luego de esa infinidad de balazos que recibió y… la violación de Min Sun… ¡Ya tenía suficiente! — ¡LLÉVENME ANTE KANG HEE SOO! — Gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡Sí, claro! — Ironizó. — ¡¿Y QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!

— ¡SOY SU HIJO! ¡GOO JOON PYO!

Los hombres palidecieron.

—… ¿Es usted, joven?

—… ¡Les ordeno que me lleven con mi madre! — Exigió. — Y más vale que pongan en tratamiento a Min Sun… Porque si muere… Ni siquiera terminarán en la calle, terminarán en el infierno.

Joon Hui miraba asustada a su hermano junto con los F3. Los ojos del chico irradiaban resentimiento, ira, dolor, pero sobre todo… ODIO. Esa mirada sombría le asustaba, al parecer no le importaban sus heridas, porque la rabia lo había cegado, pero este temblaba, no sabía si por el odio hacia su madre, o el miedo de ver a Min Sun en ese estado.

Joon Pyo notó que su hermana menor quedó inconsciente.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! — Los hombres reaccionaron y lo condujeron a un auto negro.

— ¡Joon Pyo! ¡Espera!

— ¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER?!

— ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Joon Pyo no miró atrás, sin más, subió al auto junto con Min Sun.

— ¡Tenemos que seguirlo!

— No lo hagan.

Todos miraron a Yi Jeong, quien había sido quien había pronunciado lo último. Woo Bin se le acercó.

— Yi Jeong. ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Joon Pyo, en ese estado, es capaz de matar a alguien.

— Lo sé. — Respondió cortante.

Ji Hoo, furioso, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE NUESTRO AMIGO SE CONVIERTA EN UN ASESINO?! — Yi Jeong se zafó del agarre sin cambiar de expresión.

— No. — Pausó y miró la dirección donde se había ido su amigo. — Yo confío en Joon Pyo.

—… ¿Qué?

— Confío en él. — Aseguró mirando a sus amigos. — ¿No deberíamos hacer lo mismo? Deberíamos confiar en lo que hizo Jan Di con nosotros: Hacernos cambiar para bien. ¡¿No somos amigos?!

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, delatando la culpa al pensar así de Joon Pyo y dudar de él.

—… Tienes razón. — Habló Ji Hoo.

— Él sabrá qué hacer. — Concordó Woo Bin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los odiaba. Esos imbéciles habían retirado la bala del cuerpo de Min Sun, también la suya, pero sin cuidado alguno. La hemorragia de Min Sun aumentó, y lo único que hicieron fue vendarla, ni siquiera cerrar la herida o darle algún tipo de anestesia. Le dolía el hombro, porque ardía. Miró a Min Sun que sollozaba por el dolor, no podía seguir inconsciente, el dolor era insoportable.

—… No hagas… Nada… Imprudente. — Jadeó la menor. Joon Pyo la miró con asombro y molesto.

—… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Mira lo que te han hecho!

— Jan Di… Se decepcionaría de ti…— Apartó la vista de su hermano para ver el techo. —… Es extraño… Cuando… el odio te domina…— Tosió un poco de sangre. —… Sientes que todo está… mal… ¿Quieres… que tu hijo… vea a su padre como a un… asesino?

Joon Pyo no contestó. Miró el suelo dándose cuenta de los pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente.

—… Sé que saldrás… De esta… Que verás… A tu hijo crecer…— Sollozó. Joon Pyo se paró y se acercó al escritorio donde Min Sun estaba recostada. Estaba sangrando demasiado. —… Je je… Sabes muy bien como yo… Que yo ya no… Voy a sobrevivir.

— ¡Min Sun…-!

— Pero…— Le interrumpió acelerando su respiración, el aire le faltaba en los pulmones. — Me alegro… De haberte conocido… a Jan Di… a Haruto…— Gimió de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho. — Me duele…

Joon Pyo la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. No, aquello era mentira, Min Sun no podría estar… Muriendo.

—… Yo también te quiero, hermano…— Sollozó nuevamente. — Lamento no habértelo… Dicho con seguridad…

—… Min Sun… Vamos, eres Goo Min Sun… No puedes morir, hermana…— La estrechó con más fuerza.

—… No quiero que me veas morir. — Se separó con mucho esfuerzo de él. — Prométeme que rescatarás a Jan Di… Que terminarás lo que… Mi padre… Haruto… ni yo pudimos terminar… ¿Lo prometes?

—… Lo prometo. — Susurró. La menor formó una sonrisa débil.

—… Vete. Todos te están esperando.

Joon Pyo solo asintió y la dejó nuevamente recostada en el escritorio. Sin mirar atrás, se fue con los hombres de Kang para dirigirla a esta última…

Un hombre, al asegurarse de que Joon Pyo y los otros se habían ido, entró al lugar y miró a Min Sun con malicia.

— No escaparás de mí, Min Sun…— Se rio con malicia. — Con sangre te ves aún más apetitosa. Ven aquí, perrita.

Min Sun reconoció esa voz, pero no luchó. Ella ya fue violada, la habían golpeado, incluso Haruto estaba "muerto". Ya no había nada por lo cual luchar.

— "_Nos volveremos a ver… Haruto… En el otro lado"._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… ¿Mi hijo? ¿Mi hijo está aquí?... ¿Para verme? — Repitió la mujer sin poder creérselo.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese decir algo, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a un Joon Pyo completamente diferente. Su cabello no estaba tan rizado como antes, más bien, se veía desordenado. Vestía una camisa gris, manchada en algunos sectores con rojo, en especial su hombro, unos jeans y zapatos negros.

Ambos miraron a los hombres, dándoles a entender que sería una charla a solas, sin vigilantes, tampoco. Ellos obedecieron. Finalmente Joon Pyo encaró a su madre.

— Cuánto tiempo. — Ironizó este. Kang no salía de su asombro. — ¿Qué más seguirás haciendo? ¿Matarás a mis amigos? ¿A Jan Di?... ¡¿COMO LO HICISTE CON HARUTO Y CON MIN SUN?! — Estalló en un grito.

— Esa niña…

— ¡ESA NIÑA ERA TU HIJA! ¡Y AHORA ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡MATASTE A SU PADRE, A SU MEJOR AMIGO, QUIZÁ AL RESTO DE SU FAMILIA… CON TAL DE QUE TU RIDÍCULA REPUTACIÓN Y ORGULLO NO FUERA ARRUINADO!

— ¡Joon Pyo! — Exclamó indignada al sentirse tan ofendida, pero eso no fue lo peor.

— ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE QUERRÍA COMO MADRE?! ¡ARRASTRADA! ¡ME HICISTE CREER QUE MI PADRE ESTABA MUERTO! ¡ME HICISTE DEJAR A JAN DI CUANDO MÁS ME NECESITÓ! ¡ME OCULTASTE SOBRE LA EXISTENCIA DE MIN SUN! ¡MANDASTE A MATAR A GENTE INOCENTE PARA NO MANCHARTE LAS MANOS! ¡MATASTE AL PADRE DE AKASHIYA, INCLUSO A ÉL! ¡SECUESTRASTE A JAN DI! ¡MATASTE A MIN SUN! ¡¿AHORA QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?!

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en la habitación. La mano de la mujer estaba un poco roja, pero no tanto como la mejilla de su hijo. Un largo silencio reinó la oficina, Kang miraba furiosamente a su hijo, mientras que este miraba a la nada.

—… Te di todo. ¡Todo para crecer! ¡¿Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECES?!

Joon Pyo soltó una carcajada cínica e irónica, dejando perpleja a Kang.

— ¿Todo? Dinero no es todo, la soledad es lo peor que le puedes "dar" a un hijo. — Murmuró con amargura. — Sobre todo si lo abandonas, ¿no?

—… Joon Pyo…-

— ¿Qué? ¿Mandarás a matarme? Hazlo. Ya no me importa, pero pronto serás delatada. Tú, y tus sucios negocios, vendiendo a jóvenes drogadas para convertirlas en prostitutas es lo último… Te atreviste a vender a Ga Eul, a Min Sun y a Jan Di. — Al mencionar a la última, apretó los puños. — Tú sabías de su estado… ¡Y AUN ASÍ QUISISTE VENDERLA, MALDITA ZORRA!

— ¡LA ÚNICA ZORRA ES ELLA Y LA ASQUEROSA DE MIN SUN!

Joon Pyo agarró con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer, la apretó con tal fuerza de hacerle daño. La ira lo estaba carcomiendo, cómo se atrevía a insultar a unas de las mujeres más preciadas de su vida.

— Repite eso, Kang Hee Soo. Si es que vives para contarlo.

Kang estaba perpleja, nunca imaginó que llegarían a tal situación. Si Joon Pyo no hubiese conocido a cierta plebeya, quizá a él no le hubiese interesado ese tema del transporte de prostitutas. Incluso, si ese hubiese sido el caso, Min Sun ya lo hubiese matado, pero ella se hubiese encargado de la chiquilla. Las piezas ya no calzaban. El nuevo rompecabezas era de la pebleya.

— Gracias a esa mocosa…— Murmuró con repulsión. Con su otra mano, apretó el altavoz del teléfono. — ¡GUARDIAS!

Tres tipos agarraron a Joon Pyo por los brazos. Este se quejó al sentir su hombro quemarse con cada roce.

— ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡AUN NO TERMINAMOS DE HABLAR!

—… Llévenselo. — Murmuró fríamente.

— ¡TÚ…! ¡NO IMPORTA CUÁNTO LO ESCONDAS! ¡SIGUES SIENDO UNA PERRA! — Gritó a todo pulmón mientras lo sacaban de la oficina. — ¡SUÉLTENME, MALDICIÓN!

Lo arrastraban mientras él seguía tratando de zafarse, se vio en un pasillo donde había numerosas jóvenes con rostros carentes de sentimientos, otras se veían como cadáveres.

Entre ellas vio a…

—… ¡GA EUL! — La aludida se dio vuelta y quedó en shock al verlo. — ¡GA EUL, SOY YO! ¡GOO JOON PYO!

— ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! — Le ordenó el hombre.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JAN DI?! ¡GA EUL, DÍMELO! — Suplicó mientras sentía más presión en su hombro. Era insoportable.

Ga Eul, vestida de una especie de bata casi transparente, se cubrió lo mejor posible y salió corriendo, quizá por ayuda. ¿Pero quién le ayudaría? No había nadie en quién confiar.

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! — Sintió un rodillazo en su estómago. Otro golpe en el rostro, una patada en la espalda… No podía moverse, el dolor lo tenía aturdido.

Se arrodilló en el suelo abrazándose el abdomen. Jadeó, incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Esperó más golpes, pero no llegaron. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el señor Jung, que había derribado al trío. Le extendió una mano para colocarse de pie.

— ¿Cómo…?

— La señorita Ga Eul me pidió ayuda, me dijo que estaba siendo arrastrado a algún lugar. — Respondió cortésmente, con total serenidad, pero se veía preocupado. — ¿Se encuentra bien, joven?

Él no contesto, sus manos temblaban. Aun no asimilaba, el coma de Haruto, la muerte de Min Sun, la pelea con Kang, Ga Eul, Jan Di…

— ¡¿Dónde…?!

— Está en el piso superior. — Dijo algo preocupado y culpable. —… Lo siento, joven… Es tarde.

—… ¿Cómo?

— La señorita Jan Di… Fue vendida.

.

.

.

—… No…— Giró su cabeza hacia los lados, desesperado. — ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! — Entonces recordó "El piso superior".

Sin esperar una palabra del señor Jung, salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Esquivaba cada guardia u hombre que se le cruzaba, ya sea de un empujón y derribándolo con un golpe. La adrenalina nuevamente le daba fuerzas, pero si llegaba tarde… Si lo hacía…

Al llegar, buscó por todos lados con la mirada a Jan Di.

— ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡NO QUIERO! — Escuchó una voz quebrada… _muy familiar._

Se volteó para encarar la escena. Jan Di estaba siendo agarrada cruelmente del cabello mientras lloraba. El agresor solo se reía de ella con malicia y burla. No podía ver el rostro del hombre, pero tenía la camisa con manchas de sangre, no pertenecían a Jan Di, ella no estaba sangrando. Entonces… El hombre se volteó, dejando ver su rostro.

— Serás una buena cena, fiera. Al igual que tu amiguita.

Jan Di lo miró horrorizada.

—… ¿Qué?

— Goo Min Sun… Fue una gran perra, hasta su último minuto de vida. — Rio.

Joon Pyo se dejó llevar, se abalanzó contra el hombre, tirándolo al suelo. Este, sorprendido sin entender que sucedía, Joon Pyo no le dio tiempo de procesar, pues comenzó a golpear su repugnante rostro. Lo odiaba, desde un principio no fue más que un bastardo que destruyó por completo la vida de su hermana, la de muchas chicas, quizá. Se detuvo para ver, quizá por última vez el rostro de ese hombre: Joong Shik.

Jan Di no podía reaccionar, primero escuchó que Min Sun estaba muerta, pero fue violada una vez más antes de morir, eso la destrozó, pero más aún al ver a cierta persona abalanzarse sobre Joon Shik para matarlo a golpes, esa persona era Joon Pyo. Ella también quería ver muerto a ese hombre, cosas que el asustaba, ella nunca le deseó la muerte a nadie, pero… ¿Cómo pudieron?

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Otros hombres se acercaron y detuvieron a su prometido, ella quiso intervenir al ver que comenzaron a golpearlo, pero sintió algo frío y afilado en su cuello.

— Te mueves, te mueres. — Escuchó una escalofriante voz cerca de su oído.

— ¡SUÉLTENME! — Se zafó de un brazo para darle un codazo al otro hombre a su lado.

Miró a Jan Di, quien estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el auto de Joon Shik que trataba desesperadamente de echar andar el móvil. Corrió hacia ellos, pero nuevamente esos hombres se abalanzaron sobre él. Jan Di le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, quizá… Sería la última vez que lo vería… Pero no quería. ¡Quería estar con él!

— ¡GOO JOON PYO!

— ¡GEUM JAN DI! ¡SUÉLTENME, MALDICIÓN! — Gritó desesperado al ver a la mujer que más amaba ser empujada al auto, llorando, mirándolo, suplicando en silencio que por favor acabara con esa pesadilla.

Dejó de forcejear con los hombres al ver al auto desaparecer tras doblar a una esquina. Se dejó caer al suelo, rendido, destrozado, incapaz de seguir. Recordó que Woo Bin le había dicho… Una vez secuestradas, podría tener solo un 5% de probabilidad de salvarla, casi lo logró. Pero… Una vez vendida… Había 0% de posibilidad para volver a verla. No volvería a verla…

Cayó al suelo al ser golpeado por esos hombres. Ni siquiera quería defenderse, quería morir…

Sam Dawson solo quiso hacer tratos justos para que no hubiesen estafas en las empresas, para eso tuvo que acostarse con la despreciable de su madre, para sacarle información ebria, de eso nació Min Sun. Quizá Kang, no quería aceptar que había caído tan bajo para considerarse una "cualquiera", así que logró bloqueárselo mentalmente hasta la desesperación de negar que esa niña era su hija, la envió lejos con tal de no volver a saber de ella, luego apareció Jan Di en este problema, Kang la odió, aun la odiaba, y quizá para el resto de su vida, como a Min Sun… años pasaron, se enamoró de Jan Di, logró superar cada obstáculo con ella, no importaba cuál fuese. Luego la información de Joon Hui sobre dos jóvenes de 15 años: Akashiya y Min Sun. Se conocieron, ellos los odiaron en un principio, siendo que querían ayudarlos a sanar. Se ganó la confianza de Min Sun, tiempo después la de Haruto. Su hermana menor para mantenerlo a salvo, fue ella sola con su mejor amigo en rescate de Jan Di… Pero lo pagó caro: Se deshicieron de su mejor amigo ante sus ojos mientras robaban aquella esencia que la demostraba ser una joven inocente. Estuvo encerrada con Jan Di, tres infernales meses, mientras que Jan Di estuvo en quizá en qué lugar, Min Sun era drogada y violada día tras día, hasta que logró salir para verlo a él, para decirle que Jan Di seguía con vida. Volvió a desaparecer para demostrar su valor, que el que esos bastardos hubiesen abusado de ella no era la gran cosa, pero ambos sabían que eso no era cierto. Joon Pyo había encontrado a Haruto, quizá ya no despertaría, estaba "muerto". Min Sun fue herida con una bala en el pecho, ella prefirió que él siguiera con vida para que fuera en busca de Jan Di, y no cumplió su promesa… Además… El bastardo de Joong Shik había abusado por última vez de ella, quizá dejándola allí…

Un temblor lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba solo, una alarma sonó por todo el edificio y corrió escaleras abajo para aunque sea recuperar a Ga Eul, pero otro temblor lo hizo detenerse, luego encontró al señor Jung.

—… ¡Señor Jung…!

—… Joven Joon Pyo… El edificio… Se quema.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Al parecer, Joong Shik tenía todo planeado. — Pausó mirando el suelo con desesperación y tristeza. — Necesitamos salir.

—… ¡Pero Ga Eul!... ¡Yi Jeong estará…!

— Por ahora no puede hacer nada, necesita abandonar el lugar para informarle a sus amigos.

— Pero…

— La señorita aun no es vendida, el incendio retrasará todo.

El humo no tardó en hacer presencia, solo estaban ellos dos en el lugar. Joon Pyo asintió e iba a irse, pero el hombre en el que tanto confiaba, no lo siguió.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para detener esta farsa, he tenido que cometer muchos errores, joven Joon Pyo… Entre ellos, matar gente y mentirle, merezco.

—…

— Váyase, quizá logre sobrevivir, pero necesito asegurarme de algo.

Joon Pyo, aun sin comprender del todo por las emociones fuertes que envolvían su corazón, solo decidió confiar en él y salir del lugar.

Una vez fuera del edificio, prefirió nunca… haber salido. Fijó su vista en el piso donde había iniciado el fuego y lo reconoció enseguida, en ese lugar… En esa habitación, estaba…

—… No… ¡NO! ¡NO! — Trató de volver, pero la seguridad se lo impidió.

— ¡Tranquilícese, señor!

— ¡DÉJENME PASAR! ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ! ¡MI HERMANA ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO! — No podía ser cierto, esa habitación era donde había dejado a Min Sun, herida, incapaz de moverse…— ¡MIN SUN! ¡MIN SUN! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡PERDÍ A JAN DI, A GA EUL Y AHORA A TI! ¡MIN SUN!

— ¡Está desesperado, hay que darle un calmante! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡También está sangrando!

— ¡SUÉLTENME!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Woo Bin aceleraba todo lo que podía, había recibido una llamada de alguien anónimo con la voz distorcionada, diciendo que Joon Pyo estaba en el hospital, no sabía quién era, pero lo que importaba era que algo había sucedido, y no era algo que desearan escuchar. A su lado como copiloto, estaba Joon Hui respirando agitadamente tratando de calmar su preocupación y desesperación. Atrás iban Yi Jeong y Ji Hoo incapaz de articular palabras de aliento para calmar a la joven mujer con el corazón en la garganta.

Entraron y hablaron con la primera doctora que encontraron.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

— Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está el paciente que fue llevado a urgencias por un disparo?

— Está en el tercer piso, 307.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Joon Hui se inclinó haciendo una rápida reverencia para seguir su camino con los F3. Les desesperó la tardanza del ascensor, así que corrieron por las escaleras. Una vez en el tercer piso, fueron a la habitación 307 y abrieron la puerta de golpe.

Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la escena.

— ¡SABÍA QUE NO PODÍA CONFIAR EN TI!

Esa voz no le pertenecí a Joon Pyo. Este estaba en la cama, mirando desconcertado a la persona que estaba encima de él, con una mirada espeluznante, llena de remordimiento, dolor, odio. Su camisa negra de mangas cortas dejaba ver sus brazos vendados. Su cabello azabache estaba algo opaco, por… ¿polvo? ¿Escombros? ¿Acaso estuvo en un lugar que…?

El joven sacudió a Joon Pyo nuevamente por el cuello de su camisa.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS A MIN SUN CON ESTO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE INTERVENIR ARRUINÁNDOLO TODO?!

Yi Jeong fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó al chico, jalándolo del brazo para poder torcérselo para impedirle seguir gritando y tratar de matar a su amigo. Ese chico era…

—… ¿Akashiya?

Él no dijo nada, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, cerró los ojos tratando de no mostrar debilidad por esas gotas saladas, pero el dolor que había en su cuerpo no era nada comparado con lo que sentía su corazón, destrozado. Min Sun había sido violada en su presencia, y él no pudo hacer nada, más que ser lanzado al vacío. ¡Pero los culpables eran…!

—… Eres un maldito bastardo, al igual que Kang… ¡TU FAMILIA ENTERA! ¡TODOS SON IGUALES! — Gritó cegado de la furia.

Todos miraron a Joon Pyo, esperando una explicación con la mirada. Los ojos de Joon Pyo parecían no tener vida, se veían carentes de sentimiento alguno. Lentamente se incorporó en la cama y se sentó mirando la ventana en aire ausente.

—… Lo siento, Haruto…— Susurró.

El menor no se esperó tales palabras, así que alzó la vista para mirar las lágrimas en los ojos de Joon Pyo, que orgullosamente no quería derramar. ¿Acaso había algo más que la violación de Min Sun?

—… No logré… Salvar a Min Sun… Ni a Ga Eul… Ni a Jan Di. — Su voz se vio quebrada al mencionar a la última.

—… ¿De qué estás hablando?

Joon Pyo miró a sus amigos, a Akashiya y a su hermana.

—… Ga Eul… No la pude… Sacar de allí… Lo siento, Yi Jeong…— Miró al aludido, que trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas mirando el suelo. Miró a Ji Hoo, él entendería su dolor, porque él también amaba a…— Geum Jan Di… No pude… Evitar que fuera… Vendida.

Los ojos de Haruto se abrieron de par en par, mientras que Ji Hoo quedaba en shock. Joon Hui contuvo un sollozo, esperando que su hermano se fijara en ella para decir que había pasado con Min Sun. Woo Bin apretó los puños mirando a la hermana de su amigo así.

—… Min Sun…— Susurró. Aquella noticia le partiría el alma a todos, en especial a su hermana y a Haruto. Él también lo comprendería, Haruto amaba a Min Sun de una forma tan apasionada como él hacía con Jan Di.

Una lágrima cayó de su ojos derecho, ya no le importaba que sus amigos, el menor y su hermana vieran esa lágrima caer, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

—…— Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no era capaz, pero tenía que hacerlo. —… Min Sun está muerta.

— ¡NOOOO! — Joon Hui soltó un grito ahogado cubriéndose el pecho con su mano. — ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Mi niña…! ¡MI HERMANITA ESTÁ…!

Woo Bin abrazó a la mujer, tratando de ocultar también su llanto. Ji Hoo se apoyó en la pared para evitar caer, aun no salía de su trance, apenas era capaz de procesar la información.

Yi Jeong inconscientemente por cada noticia fue aflojando el agarre de Haruto, pero eso al menor no le importó, la última noticia lo hizo perder toda la fuerza que había repuesto en ese estado de coma. Se acercó a pasos lentos a Joon Pyo, quien era el único que no lloraba, pero en sus ojos aun habitaban lágrimas, que ni él era capaz de derramar por más que quisiese.

—… Tú…

— Le dispararon. — Susurró, como si fuese todo el resumen de lo sucedido. — A mí también, pero no fue grave, pero lo de ella sí. Nos llevaron en frente de Kang…

—…

—… Min Sun me dijo que fuera… Que ella trataría de resistir… Le prometí que rescataría a Jan Di y a Ga Eul… No lo logré… Perdí a la mujer que Yi Jeong amaba… Perdí a la mujer que YO amaba…

Haruto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó salir el llanto apretando los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—… Perdí a mi hermana…

El menor, molesto consigo mismo, se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de su mano, cubriendo su rostro lloroso.

—… Perdí a mi hijo…

La idea de ser padre desde que comenzó a tener una relación con Jan Di, siempre estuvo presente. Al enterarse del embarazo de Jan Di, en la peor situación, aun así se sintió feliz, porque tendría una familia… Sin embargo, esa felicidad tan grande, era el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo al perderlo, tanto al niño, como a la mujer que amó más que a su propia vida.

Miró a Haruto y comprendió que él nunca lloraba, que quizá debería pensar que eso era de débiles. Él también pensaba así, pero se dio cuenta que eso no era cierto. Posó una mano en la cabeza del azabache, acariciándola como su fuera su hermano menor. Este subió la vista sin comprender.

—… Terminemos lo que Dawson y Min Sun… No pudieron terminar. ¿Es una promesa?

Haruto lo siguió mirando confundido, pero pudo ver que Joon Pyo estaba más destruido emocionalmente que él, así que soltó otro sollozo y asintió.

—… ¡Lo prometo!

Joon Pyo no contestó, solo siguió acariciando la cabeza del menor, que siempre fue carecido de cariño, brindándoselo a Min Sun. Haruto había madurado antes que un chico normal, pero… Por más que lo ocultara, por más que él quisiera destruir el niño herido que llevaba en su corazón, nunca pudo hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, Haruto seguía siendo tan solo un niño…

_Continuará…_

**QUE TRISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DDDDDDDDD: PERO PROMETO QUE HABRÁ FINAL FELIZ, LO PROMETO CON TODA MI ALMA! JEJEJEJE … Okay con este capítulo desahogué mi dolor u_u Reviews?**


End file.
